


Forest for the Trees

by westyellowgroom



Series: Into the Forest [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westyellowgroom/pseuds/westyellowgroom
Summary: John and Rosie have moved back in. John and Sherlock are in an established relationship. John gets invited to housesit for an Army buddy in the USA. Sherlock agrees to tag along. Adventure ensues.Timeline: Sept/Oct/Nov.





	1. Solicitations

**Author's Note:**

> This instalment and the next were written over many months so my writing style changes at odd times where I went back and added/updated a section.
> 
> Kevin’s place is somewhere I know personally. I will not be subjecting you, gentle reader, the details on how to field dress and process game even though I do know how to in intimate detail. My dad taught me at an early age how to trail, shoot, process and then cook the game animals we hunt, and to only kill what we will consume.
> 
> Most of the businesses listed in this story actually exist, I highly recommend you visit them if in Northern California!

“Hum” I’m sitting in my red overstuffed, armchair checking emails on my laptop. Rosie is upstairs in her room for her mid-morning nap. Sherlock has been laying on the couch in his Mind Palace for the past few hours.

“Something interesting? New case?” from the couch, a note of hope in his deep voice.

“Yes and no, an old friend from my army days, American Marine actually, emailed. He needs someone to house and dog sit for a month and wondered if I were free. Poor fellow really sounds desperate. He must have read on the blog I was taking time off until after the New Year, after, well, everything.” 

“Boring. So where is this house with the dog?” he’s still reclined, head turned to look intently at me.

“Dogs, 2 apparently. America, Northern California. Says he bought an old hunting club from a family in Mendocino County a few years ago and has been living there ever since.”

Sherlock quickly sits up and opens his laptop bringing up google maps. “Where exactly in Mendocino, it’s a large county.”

“Hmmm, let’s see; Kevin says it is about half way between Boonville and Manchester.” I get up with my laptop and set it next to his on the coffee table. I sit and look at the map he brings up.

We both mention at the same time “Looks like the middle of nowhere!”

Sherlock asks “Were you thinking of going?”

I look at him “Not without you, I’d miss you too much. A month is too long to be apart. Would you want to go? I can ask him for more information on the area if so.” I’d love the opportunity to go, but I can’t be apart from Sherlock for that long again.

Sherlock must see what I’m thinking, “A hunting ranch might be interesting... when would he need us there. I’d have to let Lestrade know we’d be out of the country and only able to consult via phone and internet.”

“Kevin needs us there by October 1st, it’s September 15th now. We’d have to contact Mycroft about a passport for Rosie, too late for proper channels. He does owe me for two years of grieving, he could have mentioned you were alive too!”

Sherlock gets a sheepish look on his face “I said I was sorry about that…”

“I know, we’ve worked ourselves out love.” I smile at him and pat his forearm then kiss his cheek. “But I can still be pissed at Mycroft. He left me to grieve and did a background check on Mary and didn’t say a bloody thing; he owes me!” I growl.

“It might be interesting to go, could do with a change of pace. We could use a holiday, do us both some good to get away and unwind.” I can’t believe I just heard Sherlock Holmes utter that statement. It must show on my face. “What? I can’t take a holiday?” he asks incredulously.

“No, it’s… it’s not that. Just never thought you would ever want one is all.” I stammer out.

“That’s settled then. You call Mycroft and I’ll look into tickets. Did you want a couple days in New York or fly direct to the west coast?” he grins back.

“As long as we’re there by October 1st either option is fine with me.” I can’t help the smile on my face. A holiday with Sherlock. This could be the best or worst thing we’ve ever done together. 

“Good, we’ll fly to New York. We can stay there a couple days, Rosie will enjoy seeing the sights.” Sherlock pulls up another window on his laptop and starts looking for flights.

I’m still a bit amazed as I reach for my phone to call Mycroft using the speaker, he picks up on the first ring. “Dr Watson what can I do for you today?” he simpers. Sherlock is rolling his eyes next to me.

“I need a passport ASAP for Rosie. Sherlock and I are going to America.”

“Really, now why would I want to do that?” I can almost hear the sneer through the phone.

“Two years of grieving and not telling me about my wife being an assassin!” I grumble back “You owe me!” Sherlock is grinning next to me, he loves it when I let loose on his brother.

“Ah, and how long am I going to ‘owe you’?” he queries.

“Two years is a start… we’ll revisit the situation after that.” I taunt back at him.

“Quite right. A passport for Miss Rosamond then, how soon do you need it?” he sounds much more cooperative. 

“Hold on” I hear an exasperated sigh over the line and grin “Sherlock, what date are you booking our flight for?”

“It’s the 15th, we’ll need at least three days in New York then a day to fly to San Francisco… I’ve booked us to fly out on the 22nd. I assume your friend Kevin will want to make sure we arrive before he leaves?”

“Yeah, he said he could show us how to upkeep the generator and where the water comes from just in case.” John reads the last from his computer. Mycroft sighs loudly again over the phone.

“Show us… just how in the middle of nowhere are we going?” Sherlock’s voice rises a bit.

“Well, since Kevin is answering my emails fairly quickly, not too far I’d say. Still ok to go? Oh, his latest email says it will be quail and pig season if we want to go hunting he’ll lend us some firearms and ammunition.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine as long as you are with me. Have Mycroft get us whatever is required to hunt as well then.” Voice back to normal.

I pick up my phone again “Did you get that Mycroft or shall I repeat it?” I ask with a grin.

Another exasperated sigh comes over the line “You are leaving by September 22nd and I now along with Miss Watson’s passport, I have to procure you both hunting licences for California? Yes, I ‘got’ that. I will have Anthea drop them by when they are ready.”

“Ta Mycroft, knew we could count on you.” I hang up before he can reply.

I turn back to my email “Kevin says we’ll have to bring layers. It will be warm when we arrive but there is rain and frost usually by Halloween. I’ll ask just what kind of gear we’ll need.” I type and send a message. I get up to fill and click on the kettle for tea. I prepare two cups of tea and bring them back to the couch, handing Sherlock his.

“Ok John, I have us on a flight leaving Heathrow on September 22nd. We’ll be in first class, I can’t abide flying coach.” He gives a full body shudder. “We’ll land in New York where we will stay for a few days then fly to the west coast and stay in San Francisco overnight. I also rented us a vehicle for California. We should be at your friends place by the afternoon of the 28th.”

I’m nodding along and just as I open my mouth to reply my computer ‘dings’ with a new email. “Kevin replied. Let’s see, he says we’ll need rain gear a warm coat and hiking boots. If we want to hunt he’ll leave us a couple guns and ammunition; one of the dogs is fantastic on birds. Nothing fancy, the nearest town is eleven miles away and is very casual; jeans and t-shirts. The place is an old sheep ranch, little to no pavement. He’s looking forward to seeing us.” I grin at Sherlock “I’ll need to take you shopping.”

He looks at me shrewdly “Tell you what John, I’ll go with you if you’ll let me pick you out a couple of new suits.

I nod back “Only fair I guess. We can head out after Rosie gets up from her nap.”

\---

When Rosie wakes we have a quick lunch together then head out shopping. Sherlock insists upon his tailor first as it will take the longest what with fittings and choosing of style and fabric. The things I agree to! Sherlock is playing with Rosie as his favourite tailor at Savile Row, Jorge, is measuring me as I’ve never been measured before. We both agree the pinstripe navy and the dove grey bring out the colour of my eyes but I’m not sure if I’ll ever have need of a tuxedo… between these and the shirts I am set for formal wear for a long time. 

Afterwards we head over to Harrods to look for boots, jeans and casual wear. We start with shoes. Sherlock insists I find a better quality of dress shoe to go with my new suits. Kevin said we would need everyday trainers, hiking boots and more than likely wellingtons. I have my old combat boots that will work for hiking. Sherlock wants the Brunello Leather Walking Boots that cost more than what I made in a month but I am able to talk him into a pair of Timberland boots for less than half the cost. We each pick up a pair of Wellington Boots and trainers; mine a bit more practical in price than Sherlock. After shoes for us, we grab a couple sizes of trainers and rain boots for Rosie as she is growing. 

When head on up to the men’s department where I have to remind Sherlock that skinny jeans are not practical with boots or wellies unless he wants them tucked in all the time. I grab him six pairs of straight leg jeans and a selection of warm shirts. I also pick out a few jumpers for the both of us. 

“John we should pick up new clothes for Rosie as well.” We wander to the children’s department and pick her up an assortment of overalls, jumpers and warm shirts. Sherlock selects a few nicer outfits for Rosie to wear in New York and San Francisco. I’m thankful we brought the pram and threw in the harness, we have amassed quite a haul! 

“I’ll email Kevin when we get back, might be better to ship some of this beforehand.”

“Great idea John!” Sherlock kisses my cheek, I blush from the compliment and the public display of affection.

\---

We are greeted by a wonderful sweet spicy aroma when we open the door to Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson has been baking. Before we make the first step she opens the door to her flat and emerges. “Oh boys, I’m so glad you’re home. I’m afraid I have baked more than I can manage again.” She pauses and looks at all of our parcels. “Someone has been shopping!” 

Sherlock gives her a warm smile “Smells wonderful Hudders. John, Rosie and I are taking a holiday in the States.”

“The States, how wonderful. I’ve never known you to take a holiday Sherlock. Where are you going and for how long?” she seems so happy

I reply “An old army friend in California needs someone to watch his place for the month of October. We are going to spend a few days in New York before flying to the west coast though.”

She teases back with an all knowing grin “Should be interesting for you traveling with two toddlers John.”

I laugh back “Yeah, should be a blast!” Sherlock scowls. Rosie giggles and swats a hand at Sherlock’s face.

“I’ll be up with tea and biscuits in a bit.” She laughs back and returns to her flat.

We head up the seventeen steps and put our bags to the side. I head to my laptop to send a note to Kevin about where to ship items. Sherlock flops onto the floor with Rosie and grabs the stuffed bumble bee toy she favours.

My laptop ‘dings’ a new message before Mrs. Hudson can get the tea ready. Kevin must sleep less than Sherlock. “Kevin gave us an address in Boonville we can ship to. Says he’ll, and I quote, hit the stores and send pics of the pantry after, unquote. Oh, he wants me to inform you he has equipment for a small lab you are more than welcome to use.” 

Sherlock perks up “He does read the blog then…”

“Apparently” 

Mrs. Hudson hoo hoo’s from the stairs. She makes sure to let us know she’s on her way up after catching us in compromising positions a couple times. “I made the ginger nuts Sherlock and Rosie like so much this morning, I also made a batch of scones as well.” She says as she places a tray of tea, and goodies on our surprisingly still clean kitchen table.

“Ta Mrs. H. You usually bake more when you’re upset, everything alright?” I ask rising to go help prepare the cups of tea.

“Oh, John dear, you know me too well. My friend Irma passed away yesterday, she was a year younger than me.” 

I give her a comforting hug she returns with abandon. “So sorry Mrs. H. was she a close friend?”

“Not too close, old friend from my dancing days. She was just going on about her first grandchild due in a few months and now she’s gone, she was so excited.” She tearfully replies.

I notice out of the corner of my eye Sherlock has risen with Rosie and is headed over. He hands Mrs. H Rosie and gives them both a hug and Mrs. H a peck on the cheek. He then takes his tea and a handful biscuits and goes to his chair to sit. 

Mrs. Hudson just holds Rosie tighter and covers her face in kisses, looking thankful. 

“You know, I think of you more as Rosie’s grandmother than a godmother. I’m sure she will think that way as well as she grows up. Heck, she already calls you ‘nana’. My folks are both gone and heaven only knows what family Mary had if any.” I supply, Sherlock had the right gist.

“John, you know exactly how to make an old lady feel happy. What am I supposed to do without you three around here for a month? I’ll go mad, it will be too quiet!” She laughs back hugging a giggling Rosie even tighter.

We spend the afternoon with Mrs. Hudson talking about everything and nothing. Chatting about the time Mrs. H and Sherlock were in Florida where they first met. We talk until supper time when Sherlock helps Mrs Hudson take the tea tray back downstairs.

\---

I haven’t gone shopping for groceries for a few days, there is still milk for tea but nothing in for supper. When he comes back upstairs, Sherlock and I agree on Chinese from our favourite take out. While waiting for our dinner to be delivered, I fill and start the kettle to boil and grab a jar of food for Rosie to enjoy along with small bites of our food. By the time the kettle clicks off I have the table set and Rosie strapped into her high-chair. I pour the water in our teapot and set it on the table to steep. I start feeding Rosie while waiting for the delivery person to show. When the food arrives Sherlock goes down to answer the door and pay.

Sherlock and I split the spring rolls between us along with fried rice, walnut prawns and orange chicken. We share small bits with Rosie. Sherlock is watching Rosie eating rather than enjoying his own meal. Since I’m feeding Rosie I figure I’ll grab a prawn and see if Sherlock will eat off my chopsticks. “Here love, eat.” He grins and eats the prawn. Ultimately, I end up feeding all three of us supper.

Sherlock’s plush lips eating out of my hand, so to speak, was highly arousing. I lean into his space and brush our lips together. I press my forehead to his and breathe out “You’re so damn sexy, do you know what you do to me?” 

He whispers back “Later Doctor Watson, we have an audience” then brings our lips together again. I can’t help but deepen the kiss running my fingers through his hair. I feel like a hormonal teen again!

We kiss until our lips are swollen, neither caring that Rosie is watching. The only reason we stop is that she is giggling at us while babbling and clapping appreciatively. 

“Oh god, we have to stop or I’m going to scar my daughter for life.” I pull away, cupping my hand around Sherlock’s sensuous neck. “Later, we’ll definitely finish this later.” As I adjust myself in my jeans to ease the pressure on my erection. 

\---

Sherlock insisted on putting Rosie to bed by himself tonight. I got myself ready for bed and waited in our bedroom, stripped, and laying on the bed. I’m afraid I fell asleep. I was awoken from an erotic dream to find I wasn’t dreaming after all. There is a naked, Consulting Detective straddling me, aligning our hard cocks, rocking back and forth. As I watch, he takes us both in hand, fingers long enough to wrap comfortably around us both. Sherlock is undulating his sexy body with wanton abandon. I reach down my hand to lay over his. “You are so beautiful.”

\---

Anthea drops off an envelope in the morning along with a few shipping boxes and a large roll of strapping tape. The envelope has Rosie’s passport, California hunting licenses and hog tags for Sherlock and I and an executive membership card in my name for Costco Warehouse. Included is a note from Mycroft stating that the nappies needed for our trip will be too bulky to travel with, use the card wisely.

I do a quick internet search and find Costco could be a godsend or hell on earth depending upon Sherlock’s mood. At least I’ll be able to purchase nappies in bulk from now on. I check my email after and find that Kevin has sent a few messages. I open the first, he’s sending us pictures of his place inside and out. He started with the front of the house and a living room/kitchen combo. Sherlock walks in from changing Rosie, he either didn’t hear Anthea come and go or just ignored her.

“What are you looking at?” he asks as he sits beside me with Rosie. She reaches for me, I take her from Sherlock to bounce on my knee.

“Kevin sent the promised pictures, more than I expected. Let me start over again.” I bring up the picture of the front of the place showing a door, three windows and an American flag caught mid flutter.

“Quaint, how many rooms?”

“Let us find out together, shall we?” I grin back, letting him take over my laptop.

“Ok, first picture front of the house with a door” The house is on numerous posts, anywhere from two to four feet in height from the picture. There are tarps covering the posts on the higher side. A large pile of log rounds is off to the left of the steps. 

He clicks on the second picture showing the living room/kitchen area, there is just an edge of a woodstove in the corner. There are three solid doors and a set of two open glass French doors leading to another brighter room. “Nice bar area, good height for a lab.” We both notice the microscope on the counter. Next picture is a shot of the kitchen itself “Refrigerator, and a freezer, old fashioned looking stove. Not many cabinets, not much storage. He mentioned a in a previous email as having a large pantry though.” 

Sherlock opens another file showing a small bathroom “Shower, no tub.” He brings back the kitchen photo “The sink looks large enough to bathe Rosie in though, good.” Sherlock opens another picture of a long room with a high ceiling. There are a lot of windows and mounted animal heads, mostly deer, on the walls. A dining table with chairs a few squashy chairs, couch and a woodstove with a pile of wood next to it complete the picture. “Your friend likes to hunt? He has some impressive trophies.”

“He did buy an old hunting club. Open the next email, he sent several; probably more pictures.” I rub Sherlock’s thigh.

Sherlock opens the next email “Kevin says this has pictures of the bedrooms, he’ll save the pantry and inside the cabinets for the next one. There is a crib in the attic, it needs a mattress; he will pick one up on his next trip to town. How many emails did he send?” 

“Looked like four when I sat down” still rubbing his thigh, just above the knee.

He clears his throat and clicks open the next picture “The ‘Master’ it’s listed as, smallish. Looks like the one directly across from the bathroom.” Clicks another link “listed as ‘small guest’, looks like a twin bed. There are rails on the sides, an armoire, wall closet and a pair of breakfronts; lots of storage in here. Rosie will like this room.” He clicks on the next picture “the label on this one is ‘big guest’, more than likely our room. Looks like queen size iron bed, what looks like a decent sized wardrobe and a couple breakfronts. Another woodstove and a pile of wood in the corner, is that the only heating source?” 

“I didn’t ask, we can send an email back with any questions. Let’s open the next email and see what is in his pantry and cupboards huh?” I smile at him, still rubbing his thigh. Sherlock’s cheeks are getting pink.

He gives his head a subtle shake as if to clear it and opens the next email “Kevin lists this one as storage, he’ll send another with the garages. Garages? Plural?” Glancing at me. “Ok, let us see the first picture here. This one is listed as ‘pantry view 1’.” There is a picture of a large bundle of paper rolls, toilet paper, paper plates, napkins, tissue. “Looks like were set for TP for the next year!” He opens ‘pantry view 2’, cans and cans of food; various beans, fruit, tomatoes in every form and other vegetables. There are jars of jam, honey, peanut butter, mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup and more. “Kevin is set for the world to end from the looks of it. Let us see what the next view holds.” Sherlock opens the picture ‘pantry view 3’, flour, sugar, various baking mixes, large cans of ground coffee, several boxes of different teas, assorted nuts, chocolate chips, dried fruit in jars and bags. There are large boxes of oatmeal, Irish oats, grits and wheat cereals.

I have to agree with Sherlock “He does look like he’s ready for the world to end. What is in the next picture?”

He opens a file ‘pantry view 4’. It shows a breakfront, the open drawers hold linens. The top of the breakfront has an open case of beer and eight bottles of wine in a rack (three red, the rest white). “We might add to his liquor collection if that is all he has.” Sherlock jokes.

“Yeah, the beer will last me only a day.” I laugh back. “What’s in the next email?”

Sherlock opens the next email “Kitchen cabinet contents, freezer and refrigerator from the note. Says he won’t bore us with the pots, pans, dishes or utensils. Let us start with the refrigerator, see if he has a head or two.” He gives me a wicked grin and clicks the picture link marked ‘fridge’. The fridge freezer door is open showing only ice cube trays. The body of the refrigerator has eggs, bacon, milk, orange juice, assorted cheeses and sliced meats. Lots of dark leafy greens a few sodas, a couple more beers and what looks like a gallon pitcher of iced tea. I hear Sherlock whisper “heathen” at seeing the tea container. 

He closes this file and opens up ‘freezer”. Inside is ice cream in several flavours, what looks like another gallon of milk and more orange juice. Several sealed packages of red meat and chicken. A few bags of frozen vegetables and what look like vacuumed sealed soups and stews. The next file is ‘close up freezer’, the packages in the freezer are labelled ‘venison’, ‘quail’ and ‘pork’ respectively. “Looks like he had a successful hunting season so far from the looks of this freezer” Sherlock concludes.

“Yeah. We did bring down a couple of pheasants on patrol in Afghanistan once. He was a pretty good shot and cook from what I remember.” I smile at Sherlock. 

“Doctor Watson, I didn’t know you hunted before.”

“My grandparents had that place in Scotland, remember? I liked to go with Grandpa after the pheasants, I was always his ‘bird dog’. He taught me how to shoot and clean the birds then grandma showed me how to cook them.” I let Sherlock file that information away about me before asking “What’s the next photo of?”

“Yeah, let’s see - ‘bar cabinet’” He clicks the file and it shows half the shelves full of assorted boxes of tea, including Twining’s and PG Tips. “Maybe not a heathen after all” Sherlock mumbles just loud enough for me to hear. One of the other shelves is boxes coffee pods. The top shelf has peanut butter, Nutella, sugar, non-dairy creamer, butter dish, a basket of instant drink mixes. Bottom shelf has larger containers marked ‘rice’, ‘sugar’, ‘flour’ and ‘Bisquick’ along with bottles of vinegars and different oils.

We open the file ‘over sink’. The top shelf is bottle after bottle of liquor with two shelves of glassware below. Next file is listed as ‘booze’, it’s a close-up list of the bottles on the top shelf. Quite an assortment of whisky, cognac, plain and flavoured brandy and a few aperitifs. “Not too bad” Sherlock adds.

“Doesn’t look like we’ll need much in the way of food while we’re there. Have to pick Rosie up a few things though. I’ll double check Costco, they might have baby food along with the bulk nappies we’ll need to grab.”

“Costco? Why did Mycroft send that card in your name and not mine?” Sherlock frowns while opening another tab to see what Costco has to offer. He goes still, I can almost hear the thoughts going through is head.

“Yeah love, I don’t know why your idiot of a brother didn’t send you a card as well. We’ll be together and I will be more than happy to share the card with you.” I tell him before the temper tantrum sets in.

“My idiot brother is more of a moron that I first thought!” He growls

“I know, I know. While you’re there, see if there is a location between San Francisco and Boonville?” I try to distract him.

“Let’s see… Daly City, San Francisco, Novato, Rohnert Park, Santa Rosa and Ukiah from the map. Ask Kevin which location he prefers, there are several we will have to drive by on our way north.”

“Will do” as I add yet another question for Kevin on the notepad on the table. “Did he send anymore pictures?” I rub Sherlock’s thigh just a bit higher.

“Hold on, yeah, one more with a subject line of ‘outside’.” He clicks the email open and reads “I’m not going to bore you with pictures of all the tools and whatnot in the garages, but I will send you the layout and where the extra wood for the woodstoves is located. Let you know what you are in for before you get here… don’t want to frighten you off, but you should be warned I live off-grid.” Sherlock looks at me in horror again “Off-grid, isn’t that code for no electricity John?”

“I’ll add that question to the list, in the meantime click on the first picture.” Still rubbing that thigh.

“Yeah, ok, this one is listed as ‘garage 1’.” He clicks on the file and it shows a dimly lit garage with a gravel floor. Along the back wall is a line of shelves with neatly labelled plastic storage boxes. To the left of the door is a generator on a cement slab.

“See babe, electricity to order. Don’t worry, what’s the next photo?” I feel him relax again under my hand. Rosie is just about asleep in my lap.

Sherlock clicks the next photo listed as ‘power’, it shows solar panels. Victory, electricity! I feel Sherlock’s thigh relax even further under my hand. Next photo is listed as ‘garage2’, looks like it’s attached to the back of the first. Shows a white Jeep, assorted long handled tools hanging on one wall the other with a pile of wood split into kindling. The last picture is taken from the left front of the house, it shows the tarps rolled up, and there are piles of split wood stacked neatly underneath. There is another large pile in front of the house and what looks like another pile outside of the garage. I can’t help but think ‘how cold does it get there?’

“Almost done, last picture” this one is labelled ‘back porch/door’. There is an antique claw foot tub on the deck, it looks fully plumbed. “There is a tub, might be too cold to use it if all the firewood is any indication.” Sherlock states. “Hopefully the weather cooperates, it looks big enough for two…” he rises his eyebrows at me with a knowing smirk. 

It’s my turn to blush. I rise to put Rosie in her cot for a nap. When I return Sherlock is still sitting on the couch looking at pictures. “Any more pictures?” I ask as I sit next to him again.

“No, just looking again. I keep thinking of things I may want to have but I don’t need to travel with.”

“We can ship whatever you want along with the boots. I figured I’d ship most of the clothes Rosie and I will need in California. I’ll need room in her bag for nappies and formula during travel. Babies need a LOT of stuff to keep them clean and happy… I’m not looking forward to being on a plane with her. What if she doesn’t like the airplane and cries the whole time? I don’t want to be ‘that’ parent on the plane.” I sigh, didn’t think of that when I started.

“She’ll be fine John. I’ll be there to help distract her, you aren’t doing this alone. You need to remember that.”

“I know Sherlock. I don’t know where I’d be without you. You’ve been a huge help since I moved back in. Rosie used to get up in the middle of the night before, either she’s sleeping through or you are getting up without waking me.”

“She wakes between 4 and 6, most of the time I am already awake so I keep the monitor with me with the volume turned down. You do better with at least six hours of uninterrupted sleep, you are not as grumpy.” He says the last with a devious grin on his face.

“Oh Sherlock!” I give him a hug and a kiss “I didn’t realize, you need your sleep too you know. Wake me next time, she’s my daughter I should be doing the night time duties.”

“Nonsense John, I’m usually awake anyway. Why have both of us up when it’s not necessary? I am more than able to change and feed her. She doesn’t wake every night anymore either. Besides, I like to feel needed.” He says the last in almost a whisper.

“You are always needed, at least by me” I declare as I start kissing my way down his throat. I kiss him lower and lower as I undo the buttons on his shirt. “Rosie will be asleep for at least two hours, whatever will we do with that time Mr. Holmes?” I moan while kissing my way down his chest.

“Doctor Watson I have an inkling you might just have an idea.” Sherlock groans back at me, he lifts my chin to give me a kiss on the lips. We start off simple and sweet but things quickly heat up as we start unbuttoning one another’s clothes. 

“Bedroom Sherlock, we’ll need lube for what I have in mind…” I murmur into his mouth.

He reaches out a hand and miraculously comes up with a small bottle of lube. I pull back and ask “Did you stash bottles all over the flat?” 

He blushes a lovely shade of red. “And if I had?” he queries.

I kiss him deeply with every word “Brilliant.” Kiss “Extraordinary.” Kiss “Amazing.” Kiss “Astounding.” Kiss “Fantastic.” Kiss “Wonderful” Kiss.

By now our hands are working on undoing belts. I am hard and I can feel Sherlock is as well under my hand as I fumble with his button and zip. I slide off the couch and kneel on the floor between his legs. I reach up and pull of his trousers and pants in one go. I leave them on the floor to cushion my knees. As I gently run my hand from root to tip along his hard cock. Sherlock shudders and moans “Oh John…” I bend down and take him as deep as I can in my mouth. “J… J… John!” He cries.

I pull off “Quietly Sherlock we don’t want to wake Rosie.” I purr at him. I take him to the root again, I glance up and see he is biting his hand to keep quiet. I pull off again “Don’t hurt yourself love.” I swallow his already leaking cock as deeply as I can again, swallowing around the tip. I gently move his hips forward with my hands, when he is positioned where I want him, I open the lube and liberally coat my fingers. I lessen the suction with my mouth and gently rub a lubricated finger down lower until it reaches puckered flesh. 

Sherlock moans and moves a bit closer to the edge as I gently insert a fingertip. I gently pump my finger in, loosening him up. As he relaxes, I add another finger, nudging his prostate every few strokes. Sherlock is moaning and groaning in pleasure, pumping his hips up into my mouth and down onto my fingers. With my free hand, I lower my jeans and pants to give myself a quick few strokes, I’m so hard. I pull off of his cock, I don’t want him to come yet as I add a third finger. When he’s ready I slick up my cock and move him lengthwise on the couch with a pillow under his hips. I enter slowly, relishing every single centimetre as I slide in. 

When seated fully I still until Sherlock looks at me and nods. I gently pull back and thrust again, I repeat the process over and over, slow and steady. God he feels so good, so hot, and so tight. I manoeuvre my hips to the side a bit and with my next thrust Sherlock lets out a deep moan, I found his prostate. I stay at this angle, hitting his prostate on every thrust I can as he wraps his legs around me. I’m getting close so I grasp my still somewhat lubricated hand around his cock and pump him with my thrusts. 

“J, John, I’m close. There again!” he moans out, God he is beautiful!

I thrust in harder and faster while pumping his cock. Sherlock tightens and covers my hand with his seed, my name on his lips. I climax a few thrusts later with a moaned “Sherlock”. When I catch my breath a bit, I gently pull out and wipe us clean with my pants. I rearrange us and pull the blanket from the back of the couch over us both.

As we are cuddling on the couch, Sherlock has his head on my chest rubbing gentle circles on my stomach “Will you marry me John?” 

I was almost asleep “What?” I’m wide awake now.

“You heard me, you know I don’t like to repeat myself. Will you marry me John? I love you. I don’t want you to date anyone else. I want you to stay, I don’t want anyone to take you away from me ever again.”

“I love you too. And if you haven’t noticed, I am dating you. I only date one person at a time and I have no plans on going anywhere without you.” I kiss the top of his head.

“So you’ll marry me then?” 

“Ask me again later.” Sherlock looks up at me, heartbroken. “I’m not saying ‘no’. I want to make sure it’s not the post coital hormones talking. In case you didn't know, I'm crazy about you, and I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you. Even though I don't tell you all the time, you had my heart a long, long time ago. I will say ‘yes’ by the way.” I smile and kiss his head.

“Oh, okay. That’s settled then.” He sighs contentedly and falls asleep with a grin on his face as I gently rub his upper back.

\---

Not quite an hour later I wake to Rosie making faint babbling noises through the baby monitor. Sherlock is still asleep in my arms on the couch. I try my best to not wake him as I slide out to go attend to my daughter. Just as I shimmy out from under him he mumbles “No. Stay. Don’t go. Comfortable.”

“I have to get Rosie, she’s awake.” I whisper back in his ear as I kiss his cheek and I grab my jeans to pull on. We’re still both naked from the waist down, our shirts unbuttoned but still hanging off our shoulders. I toss Sherlock his trousers and pants then head up the stairs. 

Sherlock is presentable and texting when we come back downstairs. “Case?” I ask.

“What? No. Molly is coming over for dinner and Mrs. Hudson is free.” He casually answers back.

“Really? I didn’t know we had plans tonight. We have nothing in, I haven’t done the shopping.” As I head into the kitchen to ready a bottle for Rosie and heat water for tea. “Did we have plans tonight I forgot about?” 

“Hmm? No. We’ll go to Angelo’s, no worries.” He glances up “It’s 3 in the afternoon, how quickly can you be ready?” He questions.

“Not long, we’re not going to dinner now are we? It’s too early even for early birds.” I joke back.

“No, it’s not that. We need to go shopping.” 

“We went shopping earlier, I thought we bought all the stuff we’ll need…” The kettle clicks off.

“John, John, John. We need to go to a jewellery store and pick out rings. You did agree to marry me after all.” He gives me a huge smile.

I blush “Ah, that I did, didn’t I? I wonder how fast Mycroft can expedite a marriage license for us? We could use the trip as our honeymoon.” I grin back at him. Rosie is half way done with her bottle.

“Fantastic idea John! I’ll send him a text, remind him about your two years and Mary while I’m at it.” The smirk he is wearing is exceptionally wicked.

_John and I are in need of a marriage licence and ceremony before we leave. You owe him! SH_

_Just how long am I going to owe the good Doctor? MH_

_Did John not let you know earlier? 2 years then he’ll see. SH_

_I will do my best then brother dear. MH_

Sherlock shows me the texts “Mycroft will have everything ready by tomorrow most likely if not sooner.”

“I guess he’s the first to know then. Are we telling Molly and Mrs. H tonight then?” I ask

“Yes, we should add Lestrade to dinner as well. He should find out through us rather than other channels.”

“I’m sure Greg would appreciate it. Maybe we can hook him up with Molly, they’re both single.” I add.

“Greg is dating someone, not sure who and I don’t like it... they would have been good together. I’ll send him a text with the time we’ll be there if he wants to show up with his plus-one.” Sherlock sends a quick message then pockets his phone as I burp Rosie and hand her over.

“Right. I need to put on pants and change my shirt. I’ll be ready in a few love.” I give Sherlock a quick kiss and saunter down the hall to our bedroom.

When I come back out a few minutes later Sherlock and Rosie are not in the flat. The door is open and I hear voices downstairs, Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock. I put on my shoes, grab my coat, lock the door to the flat and head down.

I overhear Sherlock telling Mrs. Hudson “We’ll be back in time to escort you to the restaurant.” 

She pats his arm “Thank you dear, are you sure you want an old lady tagging along?”

I speak up “We are certain Mrs. Hudson, wouldn’t be the same without you” as I reach the bottom.

Sherlock has Rosie in a harness strapped to his chest. He smiles at Mrs. H “See, all set then. We’ll be back then head out to dinner together around half six.” Sherlock gives her a quick half hug and a peck on the cheek then heads for the door, I follow him out. He hails a cab seemingly out of thin air and we head off.

The jewellery store we end up at looks just as expensive as the Saville Row tailor. Sherlock must see my hesitation. “Don’t worry John, they owe me a favour” as he hits a buzzer for them to open the door.

A tall slim man with long blond hair slicked back in a ponytail greets Sherlock warmly before we can get halfway across the shop. “Mr Holmes! It’s been ages. What can I help you with today? Another jewel heist? Who’s this little one?” running a long finger down Rosie’s back.

“No, nothing like that Stephon. Doctor Watson and I are in need of wedding rings. This is his daughter Rosie.” As he shakes hands.

Stephon looks at me then back at Sherlock in disbelief. “Is this for a case? Surely you aren’t settling down!” he exclaims with a look of disdain.

I’m starting to get a bit annoyed with him, it must show. Sherlock takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. “No case. I am happy and want to marry the man I love.” He beams down at me, I grin back and relax.

Stephon seems to shrink a bit, shakes his head in disbelief “Any particular style or material you looking for then?” he asks. He looks a bit defeated, disappointed; must be another in the string of Sherlock’s broken hearts then. 

“I’m hoping to get matching rings in a material that can take a beating. We do lead a rough life after all.” Sherlock answers.

I add in “Perhaps titanium, it’s durable and should be able to resist your chemical experiments as well.”

“John you are luminous as always!” He gives me the smile he reserves for only me. It’s beautiful, I relax further.

Stephon steps back and turns toward the back corner of the shop. He moves behind the counter and opens a display bringing out a tray of rings. “These are all the titanium we have in stock, if there is something special you want I am certain we can locate it for you.” He waves his hand over quite an extensive assortment of rings.

We both look at the rings for a few moments. There are several styles that look suitable, one jumps out at me. As I reach over to pick it up Sherlock beats me to it. “Great minds think alike” Sherlock jokes. We both reached for the same band, simple edge with Celtic knots engraved down the middle. Sherlock takes my hand and places it on my finger to see how it looks. I lock my knees so I won’t collapse. He holds me around the waist as I place its matching pair on his finger. They look fantastic, I can’t help but smile and passionately kiss Sherlock. I come back to my senses as I feel Rosie kicking me in the chest and batting me about my ears, I’m hugging too tightly it seems.

Stephan clears his throat “Well it looks like the fit is correct then. Are these the ones then?” he asks.

Sherlock and I reply together “Yes. I’ll pay.” 

Sherlock looks me in the eyes and argues “I proposed John, I will purchase the rings.” 

I nod back “You’re right, it’s just you’ve been spending a lot on Rosie and I today. I want to pay my fair share.”

“I know you do John and you do contribute more than you know. You can pay for dinner tonight.” as he hands his card over to Stephon.

“Angelo never charges us, you know that, (sigh) I’ll leave him a fabulous tip.” 

“Are you wearing your rings out the door or want them in the boxes?” Stephon askes as he runs the card through. 

Sherlock and I look at one another’s hands and say in unison “We’ll wear them out thank you.”

Stephon hands Sherlock the receipt along with two empty ring boxes in a bag. 

\---

We are back at Baker Street before four, our reservations are for seven. As we head up the steps we hear the water running in Mrs. Hudson’s flat, she must be bathing for later.

I open the door and take of my coat, turn, remove Rosie’s coat then take Rosie from Sherlock so he can take off his. I wander into the kitchen to fill and turn on the kettle. Starting to prepare tea with one hand. I rock Rosie on my hip while waiting for the kettle to boil, pouring the water when it clicks off. Add sugar and cream as needed and bring Sherlock his cup before returning for mine. I sit on the floor, cup on the coffee table, so I can play with Rosie and her toys. After a few minutes of silence, I feel I need to ask Sherlock something I’d been thinking about almost since I moved back to Baker Street. How to word it though…

“Sherlock?” I ask looking at him and away again quickly, nervous.

“Yes John?” he’s staring at me, worried, knows I want to say something but not sure what.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about this since I moved back here. I, um” cough “I’m not sure if this is something you would want. I, uh.” I can’t look at him, I know he’s staring at me from the corner of my eye though.

“Just spit it out John.” Sherlock has worry lines on his brow. He must think I’ve changed my mind about marriage.

I quickly glance at him and away again. “Right. This kind of stuff isn’t easy for me... I was wondering since we’re getting married. If you would, um, ah, liketoadoptRosieofficially.” It comes out quickly as one garbled word.

“Pardon, I couldn’t quite catch that” Sherlock looks confused.

I take a deep breath. “I, um, asked if you would like to officially adopt Rosie.” I glance at him and notice he is stunned. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just a thought I had. No problem, just forget I asked” I add hastily.

He gently shakes his head “John, don’t be absurd.” He comes onto the floor with us and kneels at my side, taking up my ringed hand “It would be an honour to share Rosie with you.” He leans over and gives me a deep kiss. I’m not sure how long we are kissing, but the next thing I know there is a squeal and a plush bee toy thrown at our heads. Apparently Rosie doesn’t like to be ignored! We both laugh and turn to play with her glancing fond smiles at one another every so often. 

We play with Rosie for an hour then take turns in the shower, someone needs to keep an eye on her. I start to place some of our shopping in the shipping boxes wondering how far I can push Mycroft before he breaks. I really don’t want to haul the boxes off to ship. I’ll think more about it tomorrow. While Sherlock is out of the room, I add several sterile sets of sealed test tubes and specimen containers to the boxes. When Sherlock is finished in the loo, it’s my turn.

Sherlock changed Rosie into one of the cute outfits we picked up earlier today while I showered.

\---

We pick up Mrs. H promptly at half six so we can meander the few minutes to Angelo’s. When we arrive there is a black sedan out front, Sherlock, carrying Rosie, scowls “What is he doing here? I didn’t invite him, did you John?”

“No, didn’t mention a thing to him.” I reply as I open the door for them.

Inside, Mycroft is sitting next to Greg who has a guilty look on his face. Molly is sitting across from him giggling at the look on his face. Mycroft is just as stoic as always. “Greetings all” I announce as I pull out a chair next to Molly for Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock and I take two of the remaining chairs next to a high-chair for Rosie. “So, Greg, Is this the secret person you’ve been dating lately?” I ask while giving Mycroft a quick wink. Sherlock is still scowling at them. I take his hand under the table and give it a gentle squeeze to behave.

Angelo comes over to the table to hand out menus and take drink orders, leaving glasses of water all around before heading off again. Greg looks guilty, and seems more upset by Sherlock’s reaction “Yeah, we wanted to keep it a secret. Mycroft and I both have enemies, don’t need to give them any more incentive after all.” I reach for my water and notice Mycroft’s eyes just about pop out of his skull. Ah, the ring, I smile at him over the rim. Angelo brings the bottles of wine we had ordered just then, so conversation takes a lull as he opens and pours wine and takes our food orders. As he is about to turn away I stop him.

“Angelo grab yourself a glass of wine, I’d like to say something to all of you.” He grabs a clean glass off of the table next to us and pours a bit of merlot into his glass.

I raise my glass, glance at Sherlock and state while looking him in the eyes “Sherlock has asked me to marry him and I said yes.” There are congratulations all around. “Not finished yet” I laugh. I look away and back “I asked Sherlock if he would like to adopt Rosie and he agreed.” Stunned silence for a breath, as I turn to see everyone’s reactions they all exclaim their joy at once. I hear excellent, congratulations and how wonderful. 

The loudest of all is Angelo “What are we doing drinking wine? This announcement requires champagne!” and off he goes. His exclamation seems to permeate the feeling of the table as everyone smiles back at us with genuine smiles.

I turn to Mycroft “I hate to ask, but I am. Is there any way we can be married before we go to California? I know its last minute and all…”

To my surprise he reaches into his coat and sends off a quick text. “All will be done, don’t worry Doctor Watson.” He replies.

“Call me John, Mycroft, we’re going to be related soon. Oh, god, Harry! I forgot about Harry.” I look at Sherlock in dismay. 

He grins back “I texted her earlier along with Mrs. H, Molly, Greg and Angelo, she said she would be late but she will be here.” As he squeezes my hand.

Greg quips up “California? What are you going to California for? Got a hot case?”

“Ah, Greg. John has a friend there who needs someone to house and dog sit and he thought of us.” Sherlock replies. There is stunned silence around the table. “What?” he asks.

“You, house and dog sit? I don’t see it. Is he serious?” The last directed at me from Greg.

“Yeah. Major Kevin Andrews retired US Marine. Met him in Afghanistan, we became friends.” Sherlock gives me a quick look “Only friends, nothing more” I reassure him. I glance back at Greg. 

Sherlock adds in “Kevin has a large ranch in Northern California, he sent several pictures. Looks interesting, we should have a pleasant time. There is internet and apparently phone so we can assist you with anything that might come up.”

Molly adds her two cents in “I just don’t see Sherlock in the country though.”

“I like the country, I have my eye on a place in Sussex that would be a perfect place to retire to.” Sherlock replies.

“Really?” I ask. “Are you thinking of retiring anytime soon?” 

“John, we can’t chase criminals into our old age. We have a several good years left to us, but yes, I would like to retire to the country. I have notes for a book on how I conduct my deductions. I thought we could both go and write. That and raise bees.” He says the last while rubbing the ring on my finger.

“I will follow you anywhere you mad genius!” I kiss him and he replies “Same here.”

Angelo returns with champagne and servers with our appetizers and a few candles for the table. Conversation returns to the mundane. Until Mycroft’s pocket ‘dings’ “Excuse me” he says while he pulls it out. “Ah, lovely. As soon as we can arrange for Mummy and Father to get into London we can have your ceremony.” He grins at Sherlock who pales slightly. We both forgot his parents tonight, not good.

\---

We’re just finishing our meals when Angelo comes out with tiramisu as the front door opens and Harry stumbles in. Angelo misses running into her by a mere fraction and quickly places the confection on the table in front of Sherlock and I. 

I get up to greet Harry. I give her a quick hug, she smells like a brewery; wonderful. “Bloody hell Harry! Are you fucking drunk?” I growl lowly in her ear.

She shakes her head too much and staggers “No, no, snot at all” she slurs loudly.

Sherlock is at my side. “You promised you would not show up drunk Harry!” he hisses furiously at her.

“Don’t member, said come, I come dinn’t I?” She loudly slurs back at him throwing her arms wide and staggering again.

I glance through the window and notice her car parked behind the black sedan. “Did you drive here in that state?!?” I exclaim loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Mycroft give Greg a nudge just as he gets up and comes over.

“Do you need help John?” he asks quietly. “I can have a unit here to take her away if you want, she can spend the night in the tank.” He gets a whiff of her and waves his hand in front of his nose. “Might do her a bit of good, damn how did she get here without crashing into anything?”

I admit defeat, I am tired of dealing with her being drunk and really don’t want her driving anymore tonight. “Yeah, hate to admit it Greg but it probably would be for the best.” 

Sherlock hugs me from behind, hands over my stomach. “I’ll support you any way you need. I know of a few decent rehab places if you think it will help” he whispers in my ear.

Harry isn’t too drunk to notice I’m being hugged by a man. “Finally turned to the dark side then? The old man would be SO thrilled!” Greg takes her arm to lead her to the table while sending a quick text. He puts her in a chair as Angelo places a cup of black coffee in front of her. She looks around the table noticing the nearly empty wine and champagne bottles. “Couldn’t be arsed to save me any booze? Eh, some brother you are.” She always was a mean drunk, just like our father.

“Harry…” I start. Sherlock stops me with a grip to my hand.

He sits next to her and gets her to look him in the eye. “When I talked to you a couple hours ago you were sober, you promised me you would stay that way. I told you this was an important night for your little brother. Why did you feel you needed to show up drunk?” he interrogates her quietly.

“I wanted to show up sober, I did, really. Then I drove by a pub and thought just one won’t hurt none. I was happy once, I need… I couldn’t face… god I don’t know…” She starts to cry. 

Mycroft is at my side and quietly says “I can get her into a rehabilitation facility tonight if she is willing to go.” 

I step behind Sherlock placing a hand on his shoulder. “Harry, do you want to get clean and sober? We can help you with that if you are serious about it. I won’t force you if you don’t want to at least try. I love you, but not when you’re drunk.”

Harry nods her head. “I want to John, I don’t know if I’m strong enough… God I’ve messed so much up! I miss Clara, she’s getting married again, did you know? No, how would you. You don’t call me anymore!” Angry and yelling by the end.

“I stopped getting in touch with you because you were drunk and stopped responding to my attempts. I was having enough troubles of my own and couldn’t handle yours on top of them.” I squeeze Sherlock’s shoulder again, he gives my hand a quick pat.

“Yeah, what sort of trouble could Mister Perfect Doctor John possibly have?” She sneers back.

I snarl back at her “Let see. First off I was shot and tortured in Afghanistan then invalided home. But why would you care? You barely noticed me except to blame me for all your troubles the two weeks I lived with you before I moved to an awful bedsit. You were nowhere to be found when my best friend jumped off of a building and killed himself in front of me. I realized I was in love with him after it was too late.” I glance down at Sherlock and squeeze his shoulder again. “The woman I married turned out to be an assassin who tried her best to kill my friend after he managed to come back from the dead. My lying assassin wife had a baby, you haven’t seen since she was born. Your niece Rosie whom you’ve never even bothered with.” Molly is holding Rosie on her hip to soothe her. “My assassin of a wife was shot and then died in front of me. My best friend then tried to overdose on drugs then I beat the crap out of him before a serial killer tried to murder him - again. And after all of this my best friend’s crazy sister tried to have him kill me and when he declined she chained me to the bottom of a bloody well and tried to fucking drown me. All through this and beyond, since I came back from the war, you have been absent. Why did you give me your old phone if you were never going to answer when I called you? Fucking hell Harry! Whatever problems could I have?”

I’m yelling by the time I finish. The entire restaurant is looking at me in stunned silence now. SHITE! I feel like punching someone or something at this point. My whole body is trembling. Sherlock is still sitting in front of me, he turns around, straddling the chair, and wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I tense up at first, but he doesn’t let go. I bury my face in his curls as I slowly calm down, breathing in his scent. Sherlock gently rubs my lower back in soothing circles. When I calm down a bit I look at Harry again. “Sherlock asked you here today to celebrate that we are getting married and he is going to adopt Rosie. It was to be a joyous occasion shared by family and friends.” I sigh “Thanks so much for coming Sis.” I end sarcastically. I bury my face back in Sherlock’s curls and hug him back just as tight.

I hear the women crying around me, even strangers at the other tables. I all care about at this moment is the man in my arms. Greg places a hand on my right shoulder and gives it a squeeze. Then backs off, he and Mycroft are talking quietly behind us. 

Harry finally speaks up “I, I didn’t know any of this John. I’m so sorry. I should have been there.”

Before I can react, Molly answers vehemently “Yes, you should have!” I look at her in surprise. She continues “John is a caring man who was injured in the line of duty and thrown back here to what. You? If he were my brother I would have worshiped the ground he walks on. He is a war hero, and a wonderful Doctor. How could you not know anything about his life? I’ve seen you leave comments on his blog. His heart is there for all to see!” Crying she turns away with Rosie, grabbing the nappy bag and heads for the restroom. Mrs. Hudson excuses herself and follows Molly, crying into her handkerchief.

Harry tries to speak, it gets stuck and she tries again “John, I’m sorry. I messed up haven’t I? God I need help!” Tears are running down her face, leaving black mascara tracks.

Mycroft clears his throat and glances at me. I nod. He addresses Harry “Ms. Watson, if you are serious about getting help I can get you into a rehabilitation facility tonight.”

She is looking into her coffee cup “I can’t afford rehab.”

“That is not an issue Ms. Watson. All can be arranged for you free of charge.” I look at Mycroft in confusion, is he offering to pay for her rehab?

Harry sobs “I need help!”

Mycroft nods at me reading my thoughts. “Yes, but are you willing to admit needing help?”

Very quietly from Harry “Yes, I need help. I can’t do this on my own. I’ve hurt too many people already.”

“Very well.” He takes out his phone, dials, turns to look out the front windows and talks to someone quietly. When he hangs up he writes down an address on a page from his notebook and hands it to Greg. I look out the window, a panda car is waiting behind Harry’s car followed by a tow-truck.

Greg addresses Harry in his kindest DI voice “Ms. Watson if you would be so kind as to come with me I can get you a ride to the facility. If you give me your information I can have your car towed back to your place of residence.”

Harry staggers up. I let go of Sherlock to give her a quick hug goodbye. “Good luck Harry.” I say before Greg takes her away.

Sherlock hugs me from behind again. We’ve been through a lot tonight and we still have pudding. 

Molly, Rosie and Mrs. Hudson arrive back at the table much more composed as Harry is placed gently into the back of the panda car by Greg. He hands the page with the address to the officers in front, talking with them a moment. He then turns to give another note to the tow-truck driver. His job done, he comes back inside.

“Right piece of work that one.” Greg says as he grabs his now cold coffee for a sip as he sits back down. His grimace makes everyone laugh. “What?” he asks in confusion.

Seeing everything has calmed down Angelo reappears with hot coffee all around and the plates for the tiramisu. He serves himself and joins us for coffee and pudding. After he swallows his first forkful he says “Well, this night will be memorable.” 

I can’t help but laugh. I look at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow, he nods. I then turn to Angelo to ask “Angelo, would you agree to allow us to hold our reception here? It’s going to be a small ceremony, the people here and maybe a handful of others. You are invited of course either way.”

“I would be honoured boys!” He beams “I’ll even give you the family discount!”

An hour of pleasant conversation later, Mycroft’s phone ‘dings’ again as everyone is starting to leave. He takes it out and calmly says “She has arrived and is settling in.”

“Thank you Mycroft, for everything. Maybe I’ll only make you suffer my wrath for one year instead of two.” We both laugh as we head for the door. Sherlock has Rosie again, I have her nappy bag. 

“My pleasure John. May I give you a ride back to Baker Street, it is on our way.” He asks.

I lift an eyebrow at Sherlock who shrugs. “We’d be delighted Mycroft” I answer.

I open the door and Sherlock enters with Rosie, we both assist Mrs. Hudson in, then get in myself, followed by Mycroft and Greg. The later and I give one another grins then settle in for the short ride. I exit and help Mrs. H and Sherlock exit. Just before the car door closes Mycroft says “A courier will be by in the morning at 10 to pick up the boxes to ship to California. Kindly have them tagged and ready to go by then.” He then pulls the door shut before I can reply. I wave thank you as the car drives away.

I’m exhausted from the ups and downs of the night. I turn and see Sherlock waiting just inside the door for me. He locks the door after me, Mrs. Hudson has retired for the night already. Sherlock leans down and cups my cheek as he gives me a gentle kiss. “I believe we need to go to bed Doctor” He purrs in my ear.

“I believe you may be right Detective. Let me put Rosie down then I’ll join you.” 

“I’d be delighted” as he hands Rosie over and squeezes my arse with both hands. Maybe I’m not so tired after all!

\---

About an hour and two sweaty, sated bodies later we are cuddling under the covers relaxing toward sleep. I have my head on Sherlock’s shoulder, arm over his waist our legs entwined. I’m just about asleep when he asks a question “John, why do you love me? There’s nothing special about me.”

I open one eye and ask incredulously “Are you kidding?” I look up at him “No, you’re not are you?” I sigh and start to twirl my thumb over one of his nipples, “You are the most clever, brilliant, gorgeous genius I have ever met! You’re sexy as fuck. I feel safe with you, I don’t with most people. You love my daughter as if she were your own, and soon she will be. You are special, one of a kind. I’m the fortunate one to have been able to catch your eye, you are out of my league. Need I go on?” As I nuzzle his neck.

“I’m not out of your league John, you’re out of mine!”

“Me?” I ask sceptically “I’m ordinary. Just a broken old army doctor, there’s nothing special about me.”

Sherlock is rubbing my back and shoulder “You John are the furthest thing from ordinary, you are in fact extraordinary! You are a study in contradictions. You are a soldier who kills people and a doctor who saves them. You killed a man to save my life after only knowing me 24 hours! You have saved me in so many ways over the years. You John are quite fascinating!”

I run my hand up to turn his head, I need to kiss that lovely mouth. We snog until we are both breathless. “We’ve saved each other. Can we sleep now love?” 

“Mmm” we pull one another closer somehow and fall asleep.


	2. Do I or Don't I?

By 10 the next morning the three of us are fed and dressed for the day. The boxes are sealed, tagged and waiting downstairs by the door. Sherlock is lying on the couch in his Mind Palace seemingly oblivious to the world. Rosie is happily bouncing along in her chair enjoying the classical station I have on the radio. The courier is prompt and delivers a large manila envelope as he takes the boxes.

The envelope is addressed to me so I open it. Inside are annulment papers from my marriage to Mary; since she married me under an assumed name it wasn’t technically legal. Next is a marriage license for Sherlock and I, damn he’s good. The British Government went above and beyond with the next item, adoption papers for Sherlock to have dual custody of Rosie with myself. I go into our bedroom where I left my phone on the charger and send a quick text to Mycroft.

_Thank you, papers received - JW_

_Do I still owe you? MH_

_I’ll get back to you on that - JW_

I’m laughing quietly to myself as I come back out to the lounge. Sherlock is up and playing with Rosie, he grins up at me as I go over to them. “Mycroft went above and beyond, I may have to forgive him.” I hand him the contents of the envelope. “I would like to have Rosie’s last name changed to reflect the two of us somehow. Would you prefer Watson-Holmes or Holmes-Watson?” I ask him.

“I prefer Watson-Holmes. Has a ring to it ‘Sherlock Watson-Holmes and Doctor John Watson-Holmes’.”

It takes me a moment to catch on “What? I never even gave a thought about us… Are you sure ‘Sherlock Holmes-Watson’ isn’t better? Mycroft is going to be livid either way!” I laugh as I hand him my phone with the latest texts.

He chuckles “I prefer Watson-Holmes myself, rolls off the tongue better” handing me my phone back. 

“Alright, I just want to be sure. We’ll all be Watson-Holmes’ then. By the way, have you called your parents yet and let them know?” I run my fingers through his hair and cup his cheek, so bloody gorgeous.

“Was working out what I was going to say just now.” Waving a hand toward the couch. “Why don’t you text Mycroft we’ll need new passports all around and I’ll phone Mummy.” He’s leaning into my hand, it’s a shame to have to take it away.

_Sherlock and I were talking. We like Watson-Holmes for the 3 of us. How quickly can you have new passports and identifications done up? JW_

_Two years is a long time Doctor Watson. MH_

_Do this and we’re down to just not informing me about Mary. JW_

_Done. Has Sherlock informed Mummy and Father yet? MH_

_Calling now. JW_

I hear Sherlock’s mother shriek through his phone, I guess he told her. He puts it on speaker so I can listen in. “It’s about time! You two have been bumbling around one another for ages now! When is the big day? Are your Father and I invited?”

“I know Mummy, things just didn’t work out earlier. We’re hoping to have the ceremony in the next few days and you and Father are invited. I would not have called otherwise. We will have a small ceremony and reception in London.”

“Oh, wonderful dear. Rather fast with the ceremony, one of you isn’t pregnant now are you?” she laughs, I can hear Father chuckling in the background. “Where are you registered dear? We want to get you the perfect gift.” Sherlock and I look at one another. We don’t need anything between what we already had and what I brought from the townhouse. Violet is starting to worry with the silence. “Darling boy are you still there?”

“Yes Mummy. John and I are not registered anywhere, we don’t need anything.” 

As I add “I brought a house full of goods when I moved back in. We have more than we need.”

Mummy Violet replies “We’ll think of something, never you worry! We’ll talk with Micie, maybe he knows of something. Oh boys, it will be wonderful to see you married. Your Father and I will head up to London later today, Mycroft can put us up. This is so exciting! My baby boy is getting married!”

\---

In the afternoon Greg texts with a case, a robbery. Mrs. Hudson is out, Molly is working and no one else is free to watch Rosie and the crime scene is the opposite end of town from St. Bart’s. I almost, almost, stayed home with her. Sherlock convinced me to go in the end since there was no body, it should be safe for her to go to her first crime scene. So I donned the harness so Sherlock would be free to move about. The cab ride out to Lauriston Gardens went fairly quickly, Rosie seemed more excited than usual in a cab, but she may have been picking up on Sherlock’s mood. 

When we arrived Donovan was manning the crime-scene-tape again. She scowled at us as we went by but for once refrained from saying anything. 

Once inside the house Greg led us to the rear of the house and what looked like the master bedroom. Greg begins his basic introduction “Gladys Parks, 53. Says she came home and found that someone had come in and rearranged her furniture and stolen her jewellery. This is the fourth place this month.” Sherlock drew out his magnifying lens and started looking for clues as I stand off to the side out of the way with Rosie. Greg comes by “Hey John. Enjoyed dinner last night, pick a date yet?”

From the far corner of the room Sherlock responds before I can open my mouth “The 20th, hopefully you have suitable attire.”

Greg looks at me. “Apparently we’re getting married in two days. Okay. Good.” I’m a bit panicked but okay.

Donovan walked in just as I spoke “Who’s getting married in two days?” 

Greg responds with a big grin, “Sherlock and John.”

She just can’t help herself as she asks me with a confused look on her face “John, why would you want to marry the Freak? He’s a psychopath, he’ll just end up killing you or worse.’

Greg and I both yell at her; me “ENOUGH!” and Greg “DONOVAN!”

In my arms, Rosie starts to cry. “See what you’ve done now?” I angrily retort to Donovan. Sherlock is at my side almost instantly helping me try to soothe Rosie. I heatedly snap at Donovan “Sherlock is not, I repeat, not a psychopath, a sociopath or any other, whatever path, you can think of! He cares more about people than you do Sally! You should open your eyes and see that some time! Maybe then you wouldn’t be still stuck as a Sargent!” Rosie is really upset now, I’m pissed and need some air. “Sherlock, I’ll be outside. I need some fresh air.” I growl the last bit glaring at Donovan who takes a couple steps back from me.

“I’ll go with you John…” he starts

I take a calming breath. “No… you go on. Investigate. It’s fine, good. We’ll be outside.” He wants to investigate but he wants to be with us, I can tell from his body language. “Stay, we’ll be just outside. We won’t leave without you. Promise.” I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, squeeze his hand and leave.

On our way out the front door I can just hear Donovan exclaim from the top of the stairs, “Who would bring a baby to a crime scene anyway?” I hurry away before I return and punch her, I’ve never decked a woman before. It’s very tempting at the moment!

After a couple minutes Donovan stomps by to manage the yellow tape again in a dark mood. I stroll back towards the front steps of the house and settle us in a semi-shady spot. Rosie is calming as I do. She starts to smile again around the time Greg comes out and sits to my right and starts to make faces at Rosie. We both start laughing at his antics.

After a bit I ask, “Greg, who’s watching Sherlock?” I’m curious.

“Dimmok, he was examining the loo and heard everything. He laid into Donovan just after you left, didn’t give Sherlock a chance before she left. Figured it’s be safe to leave them together.” 

“Ah, good.” Something just dawned on me as I’m sitting there. “I’m getting married in two days… I am in need of a Best Man.”

“Right you are John. Last time you used Sherlock, not going to work this time around.” he jokes.

“Next to Sherlock I’d say you’re one of my best friends. You free or did Sherlock snap you up already?” I ask with a grin, bouncing a now giggling Rosie on my knee.

Greg reaches over to gently pat my shoulder “I’m free, figure he should ask his brother. Speaking of whom, he took me to his favourite tailor when we started dating. Though we did go back on the 15th for another fitting.”

“Quick question, did you go to the tailor before or after 2pm?”

“He had me meet him around 4pm. Why?” Greg asks

“Sherlock proposed not long after lunch. Dammit! Mycroft has the flat bugged again!” Rosie’s giggling stops as I exclaim again. I force myself to calm down as Greg quickly takes her from me.

Sherlock comes out the door “Greg I need to see the files for the other robberies...” He pauses, looking at me, “John, are you still upset?” 

“Mycroft bugged the bloody flat again.” I growl at him.

“Ah, I see. We’ll sweep it again when we get home. He’s getting better at hiding them, I didn’t notice this batch.” He calmly states as he takes Rosie from Greg. “Come on Lestrade, we have files waiting.” As Sherlock strolls toward the cars beyond the tape, he avoids the section where Donovan is standing glaring at the world.

\---

Greg drives us back to NSY, in his personal car, and leads us up to one of the small conference rooms where the files are laid out on the table. Sherlock opens the files and spreads the pictures above each folder then reads the notes. Every room was arranged in the similar pattern, bed, breakfront down to the placement of the artwork on the walls. Only jewellery was taken, even though a couple places had original canvases. He starts to get excited reading over the statements. “How you solve anything without help is a miracle.” He mumbles, barely loud enough for us to hear. 

“What did you find Sherlock?” I ask, coming closer to look for what he found. Even I spot the pattern in the statements quickly. 

I look at Sherlock, he’s smiling at me “Why don’t you deduce this one Doctor.” 

Greg is bouncing Rosie on his knee, sitting on the other side of the table. I turn the statements so he can read them and point out the similarity between the victims. “In each robbery, the victims all had an exterminator over a couple days to a week before. The same exterminator, ‘Andy’s Hit-squad‘. Check out Andy and odds are you’ll find the jewellery.” Sherlock is beaming at me.

Greg replies with “Well I’ll be damned, how did we miss that?”

Sherlock walks around the table to pick up Rosie from Greg. “Let’s go home John, we have a flat to debug. Again.”

\---

On the way back to Baker Street Sherlock’s phone ‘dings’ with a text message. He glances at it and tells the driver to go to another address. The tailor. My suits are ready for a rough fitting apparently. As we walk in Jorge greets us, Sherlock requests the Tuxedo be finished first, hopefully by the wedding in two days.

To his credit Jorge only pales a bit “I will do my best Mr. Holmes, it is a tall order. It usually takes weeks to sew a custom suit.”

“I will pay whatever it takes. The two other suits can be picked up at a later date, we’re getting married on the 20th and I would like for John to wear the tux.”

“In that case Sherlock, you shouldn’t see me in my ‘dress’ as it were. Bad luck and all.” I grin back. “Why don’t you go out front and see what you can find for yourself while we fit the tux.”

“Whatever John. Rosie and I will be out front.” He saunters his way out, damn that walk is sexy. Think about something else – Mycroft, dead bodies, Donovan… better, much better.

I strip down to my pants and vest as Jorge brings out the two suits and the tuxedo. “Let’s start with the tux first, Sherlock will get bored out there if left alone too long.”

Jorge laughs back “Right you are Doctor Watson!” He then starts mumbling and pinning here and there.

As he’s working I get a thought “Jorge? Was the purple shirt Sherlock wore today made here?”

“The aubergine shirt, yes it was Doctor Watson. Why do you want one as well?”

“Call me John. If you have time can you make a pair of waistcoats with that fabric? One for me and one for Sherlock.” 

“I believe so Doctor John sir. We have the rest of the bolt of fabric in the back if I am not mistaken.” He’s going through his supplies in his head. “Yes, we still have that fabric. Mr Holmes was highly fond of it and had me set it aside for him.” He’s almost finished the adjustments on the tux by this point. He tweaks my left sleeve one last time. “Done, if you remove that carefully I will let Mr Holmes know he can come back in now?”

“That’d be great. Thanks. Let’s not tell Sherlock about the aubergine waistcoats, yeah?”

Jorge carefully takes the pieces of the tuxedo to the side and calls Sherlock back in. We’re putting on the pieces for the navy pinstripe suit as they walk back in. “I think we need to look at a few ties while we’re here as well.” He has a handful in his grip.

“I’ve rarely seen you in a tie. I thought you didn’t like to wear them?” I frown at him.

“I don’t John, but you do and some hideous ones at that.” He shudders.

“A couple of them have sentimental value Sherlock. We can go through them together later.” 

“All your clothes or just the ties?” he asks sheepishly.

“If you behave, you can dress me like a living ken doll if you want. But, I have final say on what gets thrown out. My Mum gave me a few things and they remind me of her.” Sherlock scowls “Sentiment.” I add. He nods.

Sherlock has distracted me enough to not realize Jorge has finished marking and pinning the navy suit. He helps me remove the pieces and helps me put on the grey one.

“Oi, Sherlock. Who is going to be your Best Man by the way? I asked Greg earlier.”

“I, I, do I really need one? You’re the best man I know…” Sherlock stammers back turning pink.

I notice Jorge grinning as I reply. “Ta. Maybe you should ask your brother? Be a nice gesture.”

“Mycroft? Do I have to?” he’s starts to pout.

“No, you could pick someone else… You spend a lot of time with Molly, Mike introduced us... We should invite him to the wedding by the way. How are we going to invite people? Bit late to mail out invitations especially as we don’t have a location yet?” I’m starting to panic a little bit again. 

Sherlock can read me like a book some days. “Relax John, how about the Jubilee Gates in Regents Park? The weather is supposed to be nice this week and it’s a quick stroll to Angelo’s. We can always email or text out invitations. Angelo has a cake his grandmother used to make for special occasions. He rarely makes it but it is delicious.” Pulling out his phone, “Do you think Molly could be a best man, she is a woman after all?”

“The Park is perfect, do we need to reserve the spot? Molly would be your best woman/girl or maybe maid of honour? Mycroft would probably be annoyed if he didn’t have some function in the wedding seeing as he arranged for the license and all. Who’s going to perform the ceremony? Damn there are a lot of things left to do and no time to get them done.” The panic is building, I can’t help it.

Jorge gets my attention “All done marking Doctor John. You can get dressed now.” He starts to remove the marked suit. I’m starting to feel lightheaded.

“Mycroft can marry us, he’s a bureaucrat it’s what he does. John? John, breathe for me!” He places Rosie on the floor and takes my hands “Look at me John. There is no need to panic, everything will be ok.” 

“No it’s not Sherlock! There’s no time, it took Mary months to plan our wedding… what about flowers, the photographer and what about music? Oh fuck, I’m going to have to dance again aren’t I?” I can’t move. I can’t breathe. I’m sweating and it feels like bands are constricting my chest. 

Sherlock places his hands on my face and forces me to look him in the eyes. “John, breathe. Follow me, in 2, 3, out, 2, 3. That’s it now, breathe with me. In 2, 3, out, 2, 3. Just relax. Concentrate on breathing with me. Good, again… There is nothing to panic about, we can ask Mrs. Hudson to help with flowers. Everyone has phones capable of taking pictures and we can purchase those disposable camera things. As for music, I have a few thoughts for that as well. That’s it, breathe for me…” Sherlock kneads my shoulders as I calm down, easing the tension that built up.

It helps, I slowly calm down. The worried look on Sherlock’s face eases as I continue to breathe along with him. As I come back to myself I notice Jorge has picked up Rosie and is bouncing her on his hip off to the side. I take a few more calming breathes “I’m sorry Sherlock. Everything is going so fast.” 

He gives me a tight hug, avoiding pins. “It’s going to be fine John. I, I planned this wedding when I helped … Everything is going to be alright. We can handle this, we’ve been through tougher situations.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Nothing to worry about...” breathe “We can be married by Mycroft, he’d like it, being in charge. The rest of your ideas sound good as well.” I continue to hold him and breathe for a few minutes.

As he walks over to us, Jorge reassures me. “Never fear Doctor John sir, I will have your tuxedo prepared for you in time for your wedding. I will not rest until it is done.” He hands Sherlock Rosie and pats me on the back then helps remove the last bit of the suit. 

\---

Sherlock is sending text after text on the ride back to Baker Street. He smiles at one reply “Our cake is taken care of, Angelo agreed to make his grandmother’s cake for us along with a tiramisu.” A few more texts. “Mycroft will officiate, says it would be an honour. He’ll have his people hold the Gates, and asks how much more he owes you.” We both chuckle. He sends another text and gets an instant reply. “Molly will be my Best Girl since you have Graham” he gives me a sly smile. “Greg. Who would you like to invite other than my parents and the people at dinner the other night?”

“Mike Stanford and his wife should be there, he introduced us after all. Bill Murray and his wife, Bill is the main reason I survived in Afghanistan after I got shot. Kevin is too far away; we can celebrate in the States with him. That’s it really for me. Harry is in rehab and should stay there to avoid temptation. Anyone else you want to invite?”

“I don’t have many friends John. I didn’t realize that Molly and Greg were friends until I had to leave...” He takes a deep breath. “It’s not safe to allow Euros out of Sherrinford, I should see her before we leave for a month though. Do you want to visit this time? I understand if you don’t.”

I shudder “I think I’d like stay as far away as possible from her at the moment, thanks. Maybe when we get back, but I’m not promising anything. Your folks are coming in tonight, take them with.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone…” He’s giving me a worried look, for good reason I guess. I did just alarm him with a panic attack. Haven’t had one of those in ages.

“I’ll contact Greg, maybe we can get our hair cut and hang out if he’s not too busy. You should visit your sister, it’s been a couple weeks and we are going away for a month. Don’t want her upset again.” 

The taxi drops us off, I pay as Sherlock and Rosie open the front door. Mrs. Hudson is in and comes out to greet Rosie and us. “Glad you’re home boys, do you have everything ready for the big day?” she asks as she takes Rosie for a quick cuddle from Sherlock.

“Ah Hudders, just the person we need.” Sherlock quips.

“Oh? How can I help, need me to babysit this little one?” She hugs Rosie to her and rocks her back and forth.

“No. John and I are in need of help with flowers. Nothing too fancy, something that can be put together at the last minute as it were.” Sherlock smiles at her.

“If it’s too much Mrs. H, I can probably find something….” I start to add in.

“No. No, I would love to help! I know just what is needed… I’ll just pop down to Angelo’s later and see what he has in mind for the tables. Does he know how many guests you have yet?” 

I do a quick count in my head “No, but if everyone comes and you bring a date we will be at 15-17 including the two of us. Would have been more if Harry were sober enough to attend…” I sigh at the end.

Sherlock takes Rosie from Mrs. Hudson “That’s a nice small number, not too many you can’t mingle. You’ll need boutonnieres as well?” She replies.

Sherlock and I reply at the same time “Yes, I forgot all about them!” We grin at each other.

Mrs. Hudson wanders back toward her door “I’ll see to everything dears. Don’t let it worry you a bit.” As she closes the door to her flat.

As we head upstairs “I think it’s time for lunch, then Rosie here needs her nap. Did you let Angelo know about an approximate number of people yet? He should know as he’s catering…”

“I’ll send him a note with his invite. What time should we set the ceremony? I never gave it a thought John.” As Sherlock opens the door to our flat.

“Time…hum, if we want to have lunch say anywhere from 11-1. If we want supper any time after 4 and before 7 would work. I have no preference, do you?” As I put Rosie in her highchair and strap her in.

We both remove our coats and shoes. Sherlock is thinking, I can tell. As he does so, I fill the kettle and turn it on then start to prepare lunch for us. I grab a banana and cut part into a small dice for Rosie and grab a jar of strained vegetables. There is left over stew and I ladle out a couple bowls for Sherlock and me and pop them into the microwave to heat. Sherlock is in the doorway watching me as I prepare tea for us and place it on the table. I then grab a couple spoons and the stew bowls and sit next to Rosie. I put some of the banana on the tray in front of her, she’s been wanting to feed herself. I let her play with the banana as I take a sip of tea. 

Sherlock sits and takes up his cup for a sip. “I would like an evening ceremony John. Half six is a good time. We can have the ceremony then wander through the park and go to Angelo’s for supper.”

“Brilliant! We have a time and venue. We should send out invites as soon as possible. You should let Jorge know the time as well… he may need every second!” I chuckle and open the jar of pureed vegetables for Rosie.

Sherlock rises and grabs both of our phones from our coats and returns, handing me mine. “I’ll start with Angelo, I’m not sure how long the cake will take to complete. Then Jorge, he’ll need to know how much time he has” grinning at me. 

I feed Rosie some of the pureed vegetables, most of the banana I gave her is gone. She makes a face, and takes another spoonful. I continue to feed Rosie as I text. Figure I’ll start with Greg to see if he can free his schedule for tomorrow.

_In need of male bonding tomorrow, you free? JW_

After a few minutes he replies: _His Highness not free? I can probably take the afternoon off. GL_

_I’ll take it. Sherlock is off to Sherrinford tomorrow and I am in need of a haircut. Be free the 20th, ceremony at half six. We’ll talk more about it tomorrow. JW_

_I’ll save the date, hopefully the criminal elements cooperate. I could use a touch up myself, meet you at Baker Street, noon. GL_

_It’s a date then, see you tomorrow. JW_

As I’m texting, Sherlock is slowly working his way around the flat, he’s found two mini cameras and a handful of microphones so far. He destroys the cameras outright but I write a note on my phone and show it to him:

Let’s put the microphones in the loo at the pub around the corner. 

Sherlock laughs while nodding and leaves them on the counter for later. I delete the note then we both start texting out invitations, Sherlock takes Molly, and his folks having already texted Angelo and Mycroft. 

I text Mike and Bill. Mike is thrilled and is sure he and the wife are free, he’ll confirm when he gets home. Bill is taken aback that I’m marrying a bloke but whatever makes me happy he’s okay with. He’ll double check with the wife but he’s sure they’re free. A few minutes later Bill texts that he and his wife will be there.

Looking very serious Sherlock wonders, “Are you going to invite Major Sholto?”  
I look Sherlock in the eye, “I don’t think anything will get him away from his estate ever again. James hasn’t stepped foot out of it since…” I really don’t want to keep reminding Sherlock of my wedding to Mary while planning ours.

“He was almost killed.” He finishes bluntly.

“Yeah, that.”

“Try anyway, he’s your friend.” Sherlock adds a bit quiet.

I did my best. James claimed a previous engagement and sent congratulations on our pending nuptials hoping there is no attempted murder at this one. He did however, mention having us come stay at his place in the future.

\---

Later, while Rosie naps I grab my laptop and start looking up wedding vows. I want something different than what I did with Mary, something more us. After an extensive search I believe I have something perfect, Sherlock agrees. I send a quick email with the vows to Mycroft. About the time I hit return we both hear noises coming out of the monitor; Rosie is awake. 

Sherlock volunteers to attend Rosie. I do a quick search of the refrigerator, freezer and cabinets and discover I have on hand what I need to make Sherlock his favourite, pea risotto, for supper. Even better, Rosie adores it as well. 

After supper, we bathe Rosie and put her to bed together. Sherlock has been reading to her every night since I moved back in. We’ve long finished Treasure Island and my old anatomy tome. Tonight he started basic chemistry. 

Later, I end up on one end of the couch reading an old mystery as Sherlock taps away on his laptop stretched out on the other end, his feet in my lap. I’m absently massaging one foot at a time. After reading part of a chapter I notice it’s extremely quiet in the flat and look up. Sherlock is staring intently at me, I lick my lips and smile.

“I’m off to shower, join me?” Sherlock purrs.

“Oh god yes!” I don’t even mark my page in my haste to rise.

We both undress on our way to the loo. Brush our teeth side-by-side at the sink. Sherlock starts the water in the shower and sets the temperature just a bit hotter than I like. It feels good though as it hits my abused shoulder, releasing the tension that had built throughout the day.

I massage shampoo into Sherlock’s scalp as he does the same to me. We wash each another, massaging, teasing. Lingering touches in sensitive areas. We start kissing while rinsing. The kisses grow heavier, hotter and more passionate as we grope one another. When the water starts to cool, I turn it off and reluctantly pull away from Sherlock to grab a towel.

Sherlock takes my towel and gently pats me dry then quickly dries himself while kissing me. We continue to kiss as we work our way into the bedroom. We fall back on the bed together, still passionately kissing, hands touching everywhere they can reach.

I’m straddling Sherlock’s lap as I groan “Sherlock please, I need…” 

“What do you need John?”

“Please Sherlock, fuck me please. I need you. Please… I, I want to feel you inside me.” I pant into his mouth as I start to kiss him again.

He moans into my mouth, reaching into the top drawer of the bedside table for the lube. Sherlock grips my hips, grinding up against me, once, twice. “Please Sherlock… ”

I hear the snick of the tube of lube opening. Shortly, I can feel one of Sherlock’s fingers circling my hole. He gently inserts a fingertip in, I can’t help but tense at first. I force myself to relax as he pulls out and back in again, going a bit deeper. He thrusts his finger in again and again. “Sherlock please, another” I beg of him after a few minutes. 

He gently rolls me onto my back and places a pillow under my hips and inserts a finger again. A few thrusts later another long sensuous finger joins the first. Sherlock starts scissoring his fingers opening me more and more. I can’t help but moan and pant needing more. “Please Sherlock, I need… more” all I seem to be able to do is moan and beg.

Sherlock removes both fingers. I moan in protest until I feel three fingers enter. The protest becomes pleasure quickly as he gently brushes against my prostate. I all but arch off of the bed in ecstasy. “Please Sherlock” panting “Please, I need… fuck me… I’m ready.”

“You are so tight. So tight and so hot...” He keeps plying me with three fingers. I look at him and notice Sherlock trying to hide his nerves, I’ve never asked this of him before. It takes my lust addled brain a moment to comprehend. “You won’t hurt me love, I know you. Please Sherlock, I need you, hurry up and fuck me, now!”

That seems to have done the trick. I hear the snick of the lube again as Sherlock lubes his cock, then takes himself in hand to insert himself. He goes so slowly teasing the tip of his cock around my hole. The look on his face is pure and utter delight when he finally inserts the crown. Sherlock starts to slowly fill me up, entering in slowly until he bottoms out and stills. I pull Sherlock down, lips meeting, breath mingling. ‘’You feel amazing, Sherlock. So, so good. Will you move for me, love? Slow at first.’’

Sherlock slowly draws out and back in again. He adjusts his position slightly between one thrust and the next. Stars explode, fireworks! “God! Fuck again! Just there!” I cry out. Sherlock stays at that angle hitting my prostate more often than he misses. 

I can feel my pleasure building, I’m so close, I’m holding onto Sherlock as hard as I can my legs wrapped around him. His hands are digging into my hips, tightening and loosening with each thrust. Before I am ready for the pleasure to end I am coming powerfully. As I come back to my senses I feel Sherlock buried and he’s still hard.

I flip us over and ride Sherlock as fast and hard as I can on his hard cock until Sherlock gasps and I feel him come inside of me. As Sherlock begins to breathe easier, I gently roll us over onto our sides, as his cock slips out I wince a bit. I kiss him then grab the lube container to put on the bedside table, grabbing a few tissues to clean myself with. I pull up the covers, gathering Sherlock close.

“Thank you Sherlock. That was incredible, we’ll definitely have to do that again.” I know I have a sappy grin on my face.

He smiles my smile at me “I am glad you enjoyed it.”

Sherlock is using my good shoulder for a pillow, his breathing has evened out. I’m almost asleep when I hear him ask. “Why did you come back to me after Mary?”

“Is this going to be a thing now, asking me in-depth questions when I’m half asleep?”

I get a grunt in reply. 

Okay, I can do this. “You know I’ve loved you for a long time, almost since day one. I came back because any life with you would be better than one without you. Even if you didn’t feel the same, it would have been worth it to me.” I can feel his smile growing on my skin. “Not sure what I would have done if you didn’t want me around. Can we sleep go to now love?”

He reaches up to bring my mouth to his for a deep kiss “I love you John, goodnight.”

I run my fingers through his hair, “I love you too Sherlock, goodnight.”

We settle in and fall asleep quickly.

\---

September 19th Mrs Hudson comes up with scones and tea for breakfast. She has a box under the tray with her. “Good morning boys and girl” she coos. Mrs. Hudson starts to play with Rosie who’s strapped in her highchair after I take the tray from her. “I thought you might need something else for your wedding tomorrow you may have forgotten about.” She smiles and hands me the box.

Sherlock and I look at one another quickly. I then open the box and look inside. There is a pile of frilly pink fabric and lace. As I pull it out I find it is a beautiful dress in Rosie’s size complete with matching slippers. Bless the woman! “Oh! Mrs Hudson you are a godsend! I forgot to pick out something for Rosie to wear tomorrow. How did you know? Did Sherlock tell you?” I demand the last as I look to him. He is the same mixture of stunned and pleased as I am.

“I had nothing to do with this, I forgot just as you did!” He protests.

I give Mrs H the biggest hug and a peck on her cheek. Sherlock follows with the same. 

\---

A black sedan pulls up in front of 221 at 9am, Mycroft comes up the stairs. “Greetings brother mine, John.” He crouches down to where Rosie and I are playing on the floor. “How is Miss Rosamond today?” as he pats Rosie’s curls. She just gurgles in reply and attempts to drool on his shoe. “I brought a copy of the vows you selected.” Mycroft hands me a card. “You can either memorize it, or read it tomorrow, I’ll leave that up to you. I have another, so keep that one.” 

Mycroft stands and hands me an envelope “I do hope you won’t be too offended.”

Frowning I open the envelope to find a pre-nuptial agreement. I read through it quickly, not finding anything overly offensive. When I’m almost finished, Sherlock comes to read it over my shoulder.

“Mycroft! I trust John, he doesn’t need to sign this… this… thing!” Sherlock is offended, he didn’t know.

“No, Sherlock, it’s okay. Let me read it through again, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Mycroft just wants to protect you.” I look up at both of them “I’m not marrying you for your money. I love you, not your possessions…” I read through the document a second time. Mycroft hands me a pen when I’m done. I sign both copies, keeping one and giving the other and the pen back to Mycroft.

Mycroft looks pleased, “Ready Sherlock? Mummy and Father will meet us at the airport.” He says the last and turns from me and heads towards the door.

With a frown Sherlock grabs the bag with his violin and gives Rosie and me a quick kiss before he’s out the door. “Enjoy yourself, be careful!” I tell them as they leave.

I hear “We remember” in unison from the stairway as the brothers go down.

I look over at Rosie “Well, now what do we do? Greg won’t be here for another three hours… I know! We’ll go find disposable cameras for tomorrow.” 

I put Rosie’s jumper on and head down the stairs. Mrs. Hudson meets us at the bottom “Where are you two off to?”

I give her a half hug and a kiss on the cheek “We’re off to find disposable cameras for tomorrow. Everyone will be our photographers. There are a couple other items I need to pick up for the trip as well. Too much to do at once.” As I put Rosie into her pram, the shops I need are within walking distance.

“Oooh, isn’t that lovely. Have you thought about wedding favours?” 

I pale “N, n, no, I forgot, Mary took care of that last time…”

Mrs. Hudson is a lovely woman, “Don’t you worry your pretty head about it. Trust me, I’ll get something when I pick up the flowers. How many guests again?

I go through the RSVP list in my head “Um, ah, 15 with Sherlock, Rosie and I. The three of us don’t need favours though so 12 if you don’t have a date. Molly is coming by herself.” 

“Perfect, I didn’t ask anyone either since Molly and I are going to be taking Rosie for the night.”

This is news to me. “You are? Why?” I ask confused.

She smiles and huffs at me “John! It’s your wedding night, there should be no distractions! Molly and I will be at her place along with Rosie, we’ll have a girl’s night. We will bring Rosie back the next day for the wedding breakfast.”

“Wedding breakfast?” I sound panicked even to myself “What wedding breakfast?” I blurt out. Mary and I didn’t do that.

“Angelo said... Oh you two should have more time. It takes a year to plan for most weddings, you two didn’t even have two weeks! Angelo said he would host, said it is his gift since you aren’t registered anywhere. It’ll be more of a Wedding Bruch than a Breakfast though. I will gift the flowers. But I’ll put the charge for the favours on your rent young man.” She pats my cheek.

“Mrs. Hudson, what would we do without you?” I ask incredulously “Is there anything else I may have forgotten?”

“Did you buy Sherlock anything? It’s customary for the bride and groom to exchange gifts, or in your case the groom and groom. Also something for your groomsman.”

“Okay… I, I know what I can get for Sherlock. I think I know what to get for Greg and Molly… I have to get moving! Greg will be here at noon, I need to purchase everything and be back in time!” I give her one more kiss on the cheek, grab Rosie out of her pram and head out the door.

I hail a cab and it actually stops on the first try. We head downtown to the jeweller I bought Mary’s ring from. As I walk in, heads turn, I have Rosie on my hip and I must look rather desperate. Ah, what I want is still there. I purchase Greg and Molly’s gifts. 

I hail another cab and head over to Bart’s to have a quick talk with Mike. He assured me everything I want can be delivered by the next day, to Mrs. Hudson.

I take a taxi back to Baker Street to drop off the packages and grab Rosie’s pram, she’s starting to get heavy. We wander down the street to Tesco to pick up enough disposable cameras for everyone to have two along with some milk, bread and a chicken. We meander the long way home to stop by the pharmacy to grab more lube, as we’re running low. It’s half past eleven when we get back. Mrs. Hudson is back from her errands and agrees to watch Rosie when Greg arrives.

\---

Greg knocks on the door promptly at noon. Mrs Hudson lets him in and follows him up the stairs. I hear her “Woo, hoo” as they come through the open door to the flat. 

I’m feeding Rosie her lunch in the kitchen, we’re almost done. Mrs. Hudson pats Rosie’s curls and sits to watch me feed her.

“Hey John, how are you and Miss Rosie today?” Greg inquires as he takes a seat.

“Better Greg. Kettle just boiled if you want tea.”

“Thought we might grab something while we’re out. Sherlock texted me something about you needing to return something to the pub down the street…” Greg says in confusion.

I laugh “Yeah, we have a few items that belong there.” I wipe Rosie’s chin and give her another spoonful. “We’re almost done here. Let me get Rosie ready for her nap then I’ll change into clean clothes then we can go.”

Mrs. Hudson pipes up “John dear, why don’t you let the Inspector and I get Rosie ready for her nap while you go and change? I’m sure we can manage.” 

“Yeah John, we can do this. Then we can pop down to your barber then grab some lunch.” 

“Ta. I’ll be ready in a few.” As I walk down the hall to Sherlock’s and my room. 

It’s a warm day so I change into clean jeans and a button down, I grab a pair of shoes and wander to the lounge to put them on. Greg and Mrs. Hudson are still in the kitchen talking, Rosie sitting in the high chair. “She gets grumpy without her nap, just saying” I pipe up as I walk by.

Greg unclips Rosie from the highchair and carries her upstairs followed by Mrs. Hudson. I pocket Mycroft’s microphones when they’re gone. They are still talking lowly as they ascend the stairs and into my old room. The baby monitor is still on and I can hear their conversation.

I hear Greg “…took them long enough to find out they were in love with one another. Thought there wasn’t a chance after Mary.”

“I know dear. When John came by to tell me he was getting married, I couldn’t believe it was to a woman at first. They were so in love, they had to both be gay!” Mrs H replied.

“Yeah, they each had those sad puppy eyes for each other. But they never seemed to do it when the other was watching! We had pools at the Yard as to when they’d finally figure it out.” I thought I was alone with my feelings for Sherlock, if we’d only known sooner!

“I know what you mean. Mrs. Turner and I bet who would pay for the next holiday, I won of course.” Mrs. H sounds proud over the speaker. “You go on dear, I can finish up in here. You and John have a big day in front of you.”

“Yeah, thanks Mrs. Hudson.” I hear a rustle of fabric then Greg stomping down the stairs louder than he went up. I’m waiting by the monitor with Mycroft’s bugs in my pocket. Greg asks “You ready to go then?”

I hook a thumb at the baby monitor and grin, “Yeah. So, who won the pool at the Yard?”

To his credit Greg pinks “John…”

“It’s ok Greg. We were both idiots thinking the other wasn’t interested in anything beyond friendship. So, who won?” I ask again. 

A big goofy grin crosses his face “I did as a matter of fact!”

“Great! You can pay for lunch then” I laugh at his shocked look as I walk to the door. I call up the stairs to Mrs. H “If you need anything just call Mrs. H.”

She walks to the doorway “We’ll be fine, take your time. Have fun dears.”

“Ta.” I head down the stairs followed by Greg. I ask over my shoulder at him “So how much did you win in the pool anyway?”

Greg laughs but doesn’t answer, must have been quite a bit. Lestrade drives his car down to my barber, I do need a trim and Greg’s looking a bit shaggy. Eddie, my barber was holding a couple places open for us as I had texted him yesterday we would be there around half twelve. I just enjoy a trim but Greg hadn’t had time to shave this morning so he went for the works with a shave and a haircut. He looked much more respectable when Eddie was finished with him.

After the barber we drove back to Baker Street where we left Greg’s car parked in front of the flat. We walked around the corner to the pub. We grab a table, order, then I excuse myself to use the loo. I leave the microphones in one of the stalls behind the toilet. That should give Mycroft’s people some interesting ‘conversations’. Our drinks are being delivered to the table as I get back. I must have a goofy look on my face as I sit down as Greg asks me “What?”

“Nothing, just happy” and take a sip of my lager. Time to change the subject “So, tomorrow then. Sherlock has Molly as his Best Girl, says he has a ‘special assignment’ for her so you get to hold both rings.”

“Okay, that’s not too hard. Time still at half six?”

“Yeah, but you should probably come to Baker Street earlier to change. Mycroft is going to help Sherlock dress, we figured Molly couldn’t handle that. Molly will get ready downstairs at Mrs Hudson’s. We can walk over to the park when we’re ready, I’ll bring Rosie in her pram in case she needs to nap before it’s all over. Molly and Mrs. Hudson are having a girl’s night with Rosie after as well so Sherlock and I will have 221 to ourselves.” I blush at the last bit. 

Thankfully Greg ignores it and just smirks and changes the subject. “How’s the shoulder healing up?”

I roll my shoulders, the left one is stiff but feels tight but alright considering. “Between it and the now healed broken rib I know when the fog is coming in. We’ll have good weather for tomorrow.” I raise my beer for another sip.

“Any new after effects? You already had a bit of a tremor…”

I make a fist with my left hand on the table and release it a couple times, “Yeah. The ring and pinkie finger are a bit numb and there is a tingling in the palm unless I make a loose fist. More irritating than anything else, I can ignore it most of the time. Bit lucky, it could have been a lot worse.”

The waitress brings our lunch orders. Conversation ranges over several subjects before landing on Rugby and staying there for the remainder of the afternoon. I’m feeling relaxed and ready for whatever life throws at me by the time we head back to the flat to relieve Mrs. H.

\---

A relaxed, well fed, Lestrade went home a couple hours later. Mrs Hudson and I ended up talking while Rosie played with her blocks on the floor. Between us we came up with the perfect groom gift for Sherlock. Now to keep it a secret from him.

Around 5:30, I’m contemplating on starting supper or just opting out and ordering in when I receive a text from Sherlock.

_John, my parents insist on taking us out to dinner tonight. SH_

_Okay. Just adults or is Rosie included? JW_

_They want Rosie too. SH_

_What time? JW_

_Half six. Suit, no need for a tie. SH_

_We'll start getting ready and take a bath then. JW_

_Tease! SH_

\---

By six Rosie and I are both clean, dressed and ready to go. I’m in the best suit I own, black, crisp white shirt, with a lavender tie Sherlock picked out the other day, as I want to make a good impression with my future in-laws. Before the trip at Easter, the last time I saw them I was with Mary and allowed their youngest son to shoot Charles Augustus Magnussen with my gun. I have Rosie in the fanciest outfit I could wrangle together, not wanting to use the new pink dress and risk getting it dirty. 

Sherlock bounds up the stairs fifteen minutes later. “John!” He rushes over and gives me a hug and a kiss, dropping his bag containing his violin on the couch. “I missed you today.” He is hugging me so tight my suit will wrinkle, but I really don’t mind.

“Euros in a mood today then?” I hug back as tightly as I’m receiving, Sherlock is vibrating.

Sherlock snorts into my neck where he’s nuzzled his head, breathing deep “Yeah, you could say that. She’s isn’t happy not being allowed out for the wedding. Mycroft is setting up CCTV as we speak so she can watch the ceremony.” He takes a deep breath, breathing in my scent then loosens his grip finally.

I cup his face in my hands lightly “So, dinner with your folks then. Mycroft coming?”

“What? Oh, yeah. He and Lestrade will both be there. I need a shower but don’t have time…” 

“Shhh, love, relax. Take a quick shower but don’t get your hair wet, you have time for that. I’ll go put out a suit for you.” Rosie is in her bouncy chair happily hoping around. I leave her alone for a moment to grab my favourite of Sherlock’s suits and one of the aubergine shirts I adore.

I hear water running in the bathroom when I head back down the hall to the lounge. Rosie is still happily bouncing along, I move her chair a bit farther from the coffee table so she can’t bump herself or grab anything off it. I pick up my wallet and keys; Rosie’s and my coats and nappy bag are on my chair, I’m prepared to go when Sherlock is ready.

\---

We’re late to the restaurant, but aren’t the last to arrive. Somehow we’ve beat Mycroft and Greg. Sherlock’s parents are waiting at the table for us and rise to greet us as we come near. Mummy Violet gives me a huge embrace “John, I’m so glad you two figured yourselves out. I’ve never seen my boy so happy before! That and I get something I’ve always wanted, a Grandchild! Sherlock told us of your generous offer to have him adopt your precious girl.” She takes Rosie out of my arms. Turns and gives Sherlock a one armed hug then sits bouncing Rosie on her knee. Both have big happy grins on their faces.

Mr Holmes takes me aside to confide “We never thought either boy would gift us with Grandchildren. That and we feared Sherlock would never find anyone, he’s such a special boy.” I nod “You don’t know how happy you’ve made us John. Welcome to the family!” He gives me a hug to rival Violets.

“I’m so glad I came to my senses too. I have loved Sherlock almost since the day we met, just too much of an idiot to realize it. I am happier now than I’ve ever been.” We step back to the table as the wait staff bring a high chair and place it next to Violets seat. Sherlock and I sit next to Violet leaving the chairs next to Siger free for Mycroft and Greg.

I quickly peruse the menu, one hand on Sherlock’s thigh, rubbing gently with my thumb. I can feel his tensions of the day relaxing to my touch. I feel him tense again and look up. Mycroft and Greg have arrived. I squeeze Sherlock’s knee, reminding him of my presence and feel him relax again.

We stay seated as they find their seats “Hello Mycroft. Greg good to see you again, it’s been what, two hours.” Greg smiles and I see the tension in his shoulders relax a bit. Sherlock grunts a greeting next to me.

While waiting for our orders Violet wonders “Why are you two getting married so quickly?”

Sherlock and I look at one another, he gives me leave to answer. “A friend of mine in the States needs a house sitter. Sherlock agreed to accompany me there, that afternoon he proposed and I said yes. We figured the trip would make a lovely honeymoon. As for the timing, Kevin needs us there by October 1st; he was called away kind of last minute himself.”

Mycroft asks “What does your friend do that he is called away for a month?” raising an eyebrow.

“Actually, I’m not sure what Kevin does anymore, he didn’t say. He was in a special forces unit in the US Marine Corps when we first met though.” I really don’t want to go further into our history in public.

Greg curiously asks “You knew him in Afghanistan then?” 

I glance around the table, all are awaiting my answer. Sherlock places his hand over mine on his leg and gives me a supportive squeeze. “Yeah, you could say that. Kevin was part of a unit that was able to rescue me and another soldier when we were captured by Afghan rebels.”

Greg’s head snaps up from playing with his bread, this is news to him. He says quietly “Wow”.

Violet must sense the mood around the table shift and changes the subject. “How long will you boys be gone?” 

Sherlock answers “We’ll be leaving the 22nd and be gone the entire month of October. We are going to spend a few days in New York then fly to California on the 27th."

“Sounds like a long time, sure you two can handle being on your own that long?” Father is curious.

I laugh “I’m sure I can keep this one occupied” bumping Sherlock’s shoulder gently with my own. Sherlock blushes.

\---

September 20th, my new wedding day, or my wedding day since the last one was annulled. Greg insisted that I spend last night at his flat, the ‘bride and groom’ shouldn’t see each other before the ceremony after all. Somehow Sherlock agreed with the arrangements, I’m sure Mycroft had something to do with it. This is the longest we’ll have been apart since I moved back to Baker Street after the fiasco at Sherrinford.

Greg is taking a shower; Rosie is watching Planet Earth on his telly. I’m filing Greg’s kettle to make a cup of tea when I get a text from Sherlock.

_Good morning. Jorge will arrive at Baker Street at noon to do the final adjustments on your Tux. Said he can finish it there, he’ll bring an assistant with him to make sure it’s ready in time. SH_

_Morning love, missed you. You’re going to owe Jorge big-time for this. JW_

_Yeah, figure I’ll give him a large tip. He’s done better than I expected actually. See you at half-six, I love you. SH_

_Love you too, can’t wait! JW_

I can already tell this is going to be a long day…

\---

Mrs. H picked orchids for boutonnieres with sprigs of maidenhair fern, they are quite lovely. She even has matching corsages for Rosie and Molly. She and Molly volunteered, since Molly couldn’t handle dressing Sherlock, to get Rosie ready for the wedding. I brought a freshly bathed Rosie along with her dress and hair clips to her flat.

Sherlock and Mycroft are dressing at Mycroft’s place where they spent the night along with their parents. Lord knows what they were discussing, hopefully something cheerful.

Jorge and his assistant finished the final adjustments on my tux by three. I ended up changing at Baker Street along with Greg. I’m having trouble tying my bow tie evenly as Greg pulls one out of his bag and clips it on. 

I can’t help but burst out laughing. “Git, help me with my tie. Or do you have another clip on?”

“Only have the one clip on, I can tie one if I’m not wearing it though. Hold still.” He gives a tug or two and my tie is perfect. Stepping back, “Damn John! You clean up nice!” he jokes at me.

I blush, I can’t help it “Thanks Greg, you’re not so bad yourself.” And he blushes. I glance at my watch, its 6pm. “I think it’s time to head over. I told Mrs. H I would escort her over to the Park.”

“How you doing? Nervous?”

Huffs “Yeah, I’m nervous. I’m a wreck. I wasn’t this anxious with Mary…” 

Smiling “it’s Sherlock, he means… more.” 

Clapping him on the shoulder, “And that’s why you’re a Detective Inspector. Got everything?”

Still smiling, “Right. Ok. Have I got the rings?” Greg pats at his pockets as I glare at him. “Yes! I have the rings. Ok. We can go.”

\---

For a last minute wedding everything came together exceptionally well. The ceremony is held in front of the Jubilee Gates in Regents Park right on time at 6:30. The weather is beautiful, blue sky, the sun shining not a cloud in sight, perfect. Somehow the tourists are nowhere to be found, I suspect Mycroft had something to do with it as there are several people in black suits and sunglasses standing around. Mycroft is wearing a black tuxedo, he must have talked with Jorge as he has matched my and Sherlock’s waistcoats.

There are chairs set out with a small aisle down the middle, on each chair is a disposable camera. Mycroft is standing in front of the Jubilee Gates as Greg, Molly, Mrs H, Rosie and myself walk up. I don’t see Sherlock but Mycroft doesn’t look worried. Mike Stamford and his wife Lily are talking with Bill Murray and his wife Judith. Violet and Siger Holmes are sitting in the front row of seats. I walk Mrs H to the front row and leave Rosie in her pram next to them as I go to mingle and greet our guests. 

I shake hands with Mike and Bill thanking them for coming. Then wander back over to greet Mr and Mrs Holmes who have offered to help Mrs. H keep watch over Rosie. Angelo and his wife Nigella arrive and I greet them as well. Angelo assures me everything is ready at the restaurant, his eldest son is there overseeing everything while they’re here. I walk up to where Mycroft is standing near the gate to ask him where Sherlock is. Before I can open my mouth he raises his voice and calls out “Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen. If you would be so kind as to take a seat the ceremony is about ready to begin.”

I look around for Greg and Sherlock and see them and Molly at the far side of the chairs. As everyone grabs a seat Greg quickly strolls down to where I’m standing by Mycroft. “Looks like you’re the groom again after all John!” poking me with his elbow as he quietly jokes stopping beside me, Mycroft frowns at him.

I tease back “Thanks Greg. Does this mean I have to carry Sherlock over the threshold later? Won’t be the first time!” We both burst out laughing, even Mycroft can’t help but grin along.

At the back row of chairs Molly clicks on a CD player, it starts to play a violin duet of the wedding march. Our guests stand as Molly slowly walks down the aisle in a lavender dress. I glance at Mycroft then turn to watch Sherlock follow Molly toward me. I can’t help the grin on my face, or I believe can Sherlock the one on his. I vaguely hear the click of a couple cameras.

Molly steps to the side opposite Greg and I. Sherlock stops at the end of the chairs a few steps away, waiting for the music to finish. We stare at one another while we wait, everyone else disappears to me, and it is just the two of us. 

When the music stops, Mycroft coughs regaining my attention. I step up to greet Sherlock half way between the chairs and where the British Government is standing in front of the Gates. Together we walk the last few steps hand-in-hand to stop in front of Mycroft. 

“Everyone please be seated.” A slight pause, I’m still holding Sherlock’s hand and give him a reassuring squeeze. “Welcome family and friends on this beautiful day. Today we are here to witness the union of my brother William Sherlock Scott Holmes to John Hamish Watson and the new life they will now begin together. Each one of you has touched their lives in a special way, and they are honoured to have you here. Before we begin, is there anyone with just cause to prevent this union?” Mycroft pauses for a moment. “Wonderful. Mycroft retrieves from his inner coat pocket the vows, on a card, Sherlock and I had agreed on.

 

Mycroft nods at Greg “Do you have the rings?” Greg fumbles for a moment then pulls them out of his pocket to hand them to Mycroft. He hands me Sherlock’s ring “place the ring on his finger and repeat after me…”

I gaze into Sherlock’s eyes and hold his hands between mine. “With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. I pledge to forsake all others and remain true to you as long as we both shall live. Before our friends and family, on this wonderful day, I John Hamish Watson do take you William Sherlock Scott Holmes as my lawfully wedded husband, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and bad, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore.” I slide the ring gently on his finger while repeating my vows.

Mycroft then hands Sherlock the matching ring. Sherlock gently takes my hand and looks me in the eye as he repeats my performance. 

Mycroft raises his voice “By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss.”

Sherlock cups my face in his hands and bends down to meet me. Our kiss starts off soft and sweet and quickly progresses into something more as we open our mouths and wage war with one another’s tongues. I am melting under his touch. Sherlock pulls back, foreheads together, eyes locked and growls low “Mine” as I reply in like “Yours” before we start to kiss once again.

Mycroft clears his throat to gain our attention again. “Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. William Sherlock Scott Watson-Holmes and Doctor John Hamish Watson-Holmes!”

I give Sherlock another quick kiss then turn us toward our guests as they applaud enthusiastically while taking pictures. I’m holding Sherlock’s hand in mine, he’s gently squeezing it. We’re both grinning like fools.

Behind us Mycroft raises his voice once more “Ladies and gentlemen, the reception is being held a short stroll away at Angelo’s restaurant. If you will please, just follow the happy couple.”

Sherlock and I start to stroll down the aisle, hand-in-hand. Molly and Greg (who grabs the CD player) are behind us. Angelo is happily extolling to everyone on the wonderful repast he and his crew created for dinner. Mycroft offers Mrs. Hudson his arm and follows Sherlock’s parents pushing Rosie in her stroller, who are followed by Bill and Mike along with their wives. 

At the front of the procession, holding Sherlock’s, my husband’s hand in mine, I ask “Was that you playing on the CD? It was lovely.”

Sherlock squeezes my hand in his “Yep” popping the ‘p’. “Euros and I, we played it yesterday. It was the only thing she would play. Mycroft had a copy of the recording made for the ceremony, in a way she was here.”

“Was she, Euros, okay with us getting married then?” I’m curious.

Sherlock huffs “The four of us walked in, she looked at us, grabbed her violin and started to play the wedding march, and she refused to say or play anything else.” He sighs. “Could have been worse. Mycroft reassured her she would be able to watch on CCTV, he had a camera placed just for her on the Gates.”

We walk the rest of the way in silence leading our private parade. Behind us the red light goes out on the camera and the people in black suits start collecting chairs.

\---

Angelo went all out for the reception. He cancelled all reservations and closed the restaurant for the evening. He put tables together to form one large u-shape with Sherlock and me at the top. He and Mrs. Hudson were enthusiastic with decorating the tables. There are red camellia from the rear courtyard of 221 floating in crystal bowls, red roses and chrysanthemums in vases. Tendrils of ivy intertwined with votive candles and purple orchid flowers woven around the vases.

Mrs Hudson knows Sherlock too well, the wedding favours are jars of a local honey with personalized labels – WSSH <3 JHW with the date underneath, I’m excited to see that even we have jars. Champagne, red and white wine and water glasses are at each place setting along with another disposable camera. Angelo must have brought some personal items as the silver candleholders with the taper candles on the side table holding the cake and the tiramisu don’t look familiar. 

There are a few tables scattered around the walls, each decorated, leaving an open area in the middle of the room open. The tables near the front window have platters of assorted bruschetta and antipasto. The wait staff are wandering around with bottles of champagne along with red and white wine keeping glasses full.

I greet and thank everyone for coming, Sherlock following along with me; seemingly glued to my side, hand in mine or on my lower back. Angelo catches my eye after a bit and nods toward the main table. I take the hint and lead Sherlock over and guide us to our designated places. Molly is to Sherlock’s left, Mycroft, then his parents, Rosie in a high-chair between mummy Holmes and Mrs. Hudson then Angelo and his wife Nigella. To my right is Greg then Mike, his wife Lily then Bill and Judith.

When we’re all seated and the champagne and wine classes refilled the wait staff start to bring out the feast. Angelo and his wife together created a traditional Italian Wedding Soup. The soup course was followed by a delicious Caesar salad. We all had a choice of a combination of Sherlock and my favourites, vegetable risotto, mushroom ravioli and/or veal scaloppini for our main dish. 

After dinner, espresso, tea and coffee are offered. Sherlock and I cut the cake together and neatly feed one another the first bites. Everything is delicious and perfect so far. When pudding is consumed, it’s time for the best person speeches.

Greg clinks his champagne glass as he rises. “I guess it’s time to give a speech now but I won’t bore you all and try to solve a murder.” Laughter from those who were at John’s last wedding; a pout from Sherlock. “For those of you who don't know me, my name is Greg and I'm here to say a few words. When John asked me to be his best man, stories and superlatives starting flooding into my head. I saw this as an opportunity to talk about a hero of mine; a handsome, kind-hearted, quite brilliant man admired by all who encounter him. But when I showed the speech to a co-worker, she tore it up and told me the idea of a best man speech was to focus on the groom, not myself.” More laughter.

“John and I have had some terrific nights out over the past few years. I have really enjoyed his company and sunk many pints as a result. I wouldn't say we drank to excess… we drank to anything. In all seriousness though, a friend like John is hard to find. This morning, for instance, I had to look in three pubs and a wine bar.” Laughter.

“In all seriousness, I remember the first time I met John, the ‘study in pink’ case with the killer cabbie. Sherlock showed up at a crime scene with this nondescript, quiet, bloke with a cane limping along behind him. Didn’t get a name until much later in the evening just a curt “he’s with me”. I truthfully didn’t figure John would last the night before scarpering off. But John was made of much sterner stuff than that.”

“John seems like such a quiet and calm chap until he or someone he cares about is threatened, then look out! He’s protected Sherlock and myself on a number of occasions, saving both our lives more times than I care to recall. He is not above sacrificing his own wellbeing to protect those around him either.“

“John’s gone to war, been injured, then went to war again here at home. He’s been through some good times and a few bad; a couple we won’t mention today. But through everything, John has stoically fought his way through. I consider him to be one of my best mates even though he always bets against Manchester United to win.” Chuckles.

“Over the years I’ve watched these two drift together, get torn apart and finally find one another again. It is with great pleasure now that I can finally introduce them as husbands. Today we are here to celebrate all the good you have found in one another: a lover, a best friend, a playmate, a teacher, and a partner for life. Cheers to John and Sherlock!” He raises his glass of champagne and drains it.

There are raised glasses all around the table along with clapping. I give Greg’s shoulder a squeeze in thanks as he sits back down. Sherlock nods at him.

Molly looks nervous having to make a speech. She gets up, clears her throat and starts to speak, stuttering at first but gaining confidence by the end of the first sentence. “I, I…I, um, fffirst mmet Sh, Sh, Sherlock at Bart’s many years ago.” She coughs, squares her shoulders and continues. “My name is Molly, Molly Hooper, for those of you who don't know me, and I'm up here today to say a few words.”

“I spent a long time wondering how to best describe Sherlock with the respect he deserves on his wedding day; how to do justice to a brilliant man who truly defies description. I could speak for an hour - don't worry, I won't - but if I did, you'd still be no closer to recognising what a marvellous human being he is. And yet, miraculously, Sherlock can still be summed up with a single, internationally-recognised hand gesture." Makes gesture while giggling; the room giggles with her, Sherlock frowns.

“But one day, everything started to change, for the better. That was the day Sherlock Holmes first met Doctor John Watson. Sherlock and John, true love is not always that easy to come by. That's why when it is found, it's all the more special. I look at you guys, and I see true love in abundance. I love and respect you guys. And I truly mean that. If things get hard, just remember how happy you were on this day, and always see each other the way you see each other right now.”

“But before I sit down, let me round off by wishing the happy couple well. Don’t forget, you two, that the real relationship starts here – love may be blind but marriage is a proper eye-opener. The important thing, as you embark on married life, is not to get hung up on the small things, and to maintain a sense of humour. John's already proved he has one by going through with today. Best wishes to Sherlock and John!”

Molly rises her glass of champagne and directs the room to drink taking a delicate sip herself. Sherlock rises to gives her a quick hug and a peck on her cheek. She turns a lovely shade of pink and they settle back into their seats looking utterly relieved. I reach over and give her hand a quick squeeze.

Just after Molly sits down in relief Sherlock’s parents approach us and hand over a thick envelope. “Open it” Siger says as we look at it in confusion. It’s the deed to the property in Sussex that Sherlock mentioned the other day. There is a picture of a quaint stone, two storey farm house with a large garden between Brighton and Eastbourne along with a set of keys. I’m flabbergasted, the only thing I can think of is to give them each a hug in thanks. 

Sherlock gives his mother a hug, then his father as he says “Thank you, both of you!” He catches Mycroft’s eye and nods his thanks. 

Just then violin music is starting to come out of the restaurants speakers, a song I recall Sherlock playing. He takes my hand and leads me out to the cleared area to dance. I am happy to say I remember everything Sherlock taught me, even surprising him by dipping him at the end and planting a kiss.

A smiling Sherlock next dances with his mother while I take on Mrs. Hudson. Greg and Molly are dancing, Mycroft frowning at them off to the side. Bill and Mike traded wives while Angelo is slow dancing with his. Siger is bouncing around with Rosie in his arms, both of them laughing. 

I free Molly from Greg and take her around the dance floor. Mycroft grabs Greg before one of the wives can gather him up.

A few minutes after I finish the dance with Molly I spot Bill and Sherlock talking quietly at a table in the back. Bill keeps flicking glances my way, Sherlock must be interrogating him about my time in the service. I smile and wave at them, I have nothing to hide. 

I continue mingling with the rest of our guests, frequently checking on Rosie. Eventually, I work my way over to free Bill and dance with my husband again.

When the festivities come to a mutual end there are eight black sedans waiting out front, the names of our guests held on placards by the drivers. The first in line has a small bouquet of flowers tied to the antenna with ivy trailing down. Sherlock and I follow Molly and Mrs. Hudson to their car, saying a careful goodnight to Rosie so as not to wake her. I pat Mycroft and Greg on the shoulder while walking by them; the cars were a nice surprise. 

I direct Sherlock to the first car, the driver opens the rear door to reveal another bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice. Last thing we need is more alcohol tonight. Sherlock and I kiss the short drive back to Baker Street, I grab the bottle of champagne as the driver opens the door. I thank him quickly as Sherlock fumbles to open the front door. 

\---

I missed Sherlock last night and if his reaction is anything he missed me as well. As soon as the front then the inner doors are locked Sherlock has me pressed against the wall as he starts to kiss me while undoing my buttons. I want him so bad but I don’t want to start our honeymoon in a stairwell.

Sherlock is kissing my neck while repeating “Mine, mine, mine” over and over again.

“Yes, yours Sherlock, love, upstairs, bed, now” I pant out between kisses.

“Yes John” he breathes back, not moving other than starting to work on my trousers. “Mine” again.

I reach down and grab his hands in mine before Sherlock can lower the zipper. “Yours. Upstairs love” I raise his left hand and kiss the ring “I want you upstairs”.

We work our way upstairs locking the doors to the flat even though we’re alone in the building. I gently guide Sherlock toward our room while leaving trail of clothing behind us. By the time I back Sherlock onto the bed we’re wearing only our socks. 

“John… I want” kissing me, hand running up my cock.

“Yes love, whatever you want Mr. Watson-Holmes.” I groan back.

“You, all of you. In me” giving my hard member a gentle squeeze.

“Fuck!” I growl

“Obviously” reaching under the pillow to hand me a tube of lube.

I giggle while kissing my way down Sherlock’s sensuous neck…

I slide one slicked finger inside. He’s so tight and hot, I gently thrust in and out, revelling in the feeling. When Sherlock feels loose enough I remove my finger and slick up two and start all over again. This time I search for his prostate and am rewarded by the additional moans of pleasure. I scissor my slicked fingers, opening Sherlock up more with each thrust, passing over his prostate frequently. Sherlock bites his lip to keep from yelling out.

I lean in and skim my tongue over the tip of his hard, leaking cock; gently sucking on just the tip. I flick and pinch a nipple with my free hand. Sherlock arches from my touch “Please John, please. I need you.” 

I pull off his cock, “Soon love, soon. Don’t hold back, I want to hear you.” I add a third slicked finger. 

Sherlock groans, loudly. I kiss the length of his cock, licking off the pre-come that is forming. He is sweating and moaning. I suck the crown of his cock again, running the tip of my tongue along the slit; then suck him all the way down. “Oh, Oh John!” Sherlock is fucking my mouth and my fingers. “John! I need you, please! I can’t…” I brush his prostate again, a writhing consulting detective is a glorious sight to behold!

“J, John! Stop, stop please!” Sherlock howls out “I don’t want to come yet!” Body arching, hands fisting the sheets.

I pull out and off with an audible ‘pop’. “Ok love, hold on. I’ve got you.” I crawl up his body and brush our lips together. “Mine, mine, mine” I repeat making him smile…

\---

I’ve curled around Sherlock’s side, left arm over his stomach, legs entangled. I’m happy, sated and on the edge of sleep. 

“John?”

“Yes husband?” mumbled.

“I love you”

“I love you too” murmured into Sherlock’s chest. I hug him tight and fall asleep.

\---

September 21st, is a day I will remember just as fondly as yesterday. For the first time I was able to keep a secret from Sherlock! After a bit of sweaty fun before getting out of bed, we showered and dressed to get ready to head out to Angelo’s for brunch. Part of my wedding gift to Sherlock was delivered to Mrs. Hudson yesterday morning; new slides, petri dishes, assorted Erlenmeyer flasks, test tubes and a new microscope ordered through Bart’s with help from Mike. 

What really surprised Sherlock was the letter from Mrs. Hudson, dated from yesterday. I had only asked Mrs. Hudson to allow me to renovate 221C for Sherlock to use as a laboratory and storage, possibly enhance the laundry area. In the end she suggested that I should purchase Baker Street. I jumped at the chance! I used the money from selling the townhouse and Mary’s old car for a down payment. I still owe a bit, but she’s willing to keep the payments at the amount my half of the rent is at now. The rest of Mary’s money is tied up in investments and a trust account for Rosie. I agreed to let Mrs. Hudson live there as long as she wants, rent free. 

“Oh John, this is fantastic!” Sherlock beams as he reads through the letter from Mrs. H detailing our discussion. He gives me a great bone-crushing hug and another passionate kiss.

Mrs. Hudson must have run into Sherlock as he gifts me with a personalized leather case I can use for school, large enough to hold my laptop. Inside I find several pair of silk boxers in assorted colours. I pull out a red pair and promptly feel myself blush.

\---

When we get to the restaurant, Mycroft has a small stack of papers for us to sign as well as new sets of identification and passports. Medical power of attorney for both of us. One giving me executive power over Sherlock’s trust fund. There is a property in France as well, from Sherlock’s Grand’Mere. The place in Sussex was listed in our unmarried names; now updated.

I should have known, the deed to 221 Baker Street is in the pile of papers as well. For a wedding gift, Mycroft announced he will be paying to have 221C renovated while Sherlock and I are on our trip. The old kitchen will be the lab complete with stainless everything. The lounge area fixed up so Rosie and I can visit. Radiant floor heating throughout and waterproofing/sealing and soundproofing all over. The larger bedroom will be an office and storage. The smaller bedroom overflow storage and an updated laundry.

The last item Mycroft hands me is the ledger for Sherlock’s Trust account. I open it, there is a LOT of money in there, more than I could make in a lifetime. Sherlock hugs me from behind as I glance at the balance amount. “Mycroft kept a firm hold on the account since my second bout in rehab. I let you pay for cabs so I could have spending money for experiments. I had enough for rent, food and cabs or experiments until you moved in. It was easier to get by with the restriction and a roommate. I had a card I could use for clothes and emergencies. Cash back function disabled.” He hugs me tighter, afraid I might run.

I close the ledger and turn in his arms. “I knew you had money but I didn’t think it would be quite this much.” Patting the ledger against his arm. “I was worried we might go broke next month.” I hold him tight, and whisper into his neck “We could travel from house to house to house…” I’m a bit dizzy with the thought.

“You never have to go back to that Clinic, you can stay home with me and Rosie until you start teaching next year.” Sherlock murmurs back.

“I started a bank account for Rosie in May, her university fund… I. No. We don’t have to worry about it.” I kiss Sherlock. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too John. Keep her account, we can add a stipend from every case, give her some spending money for university.” 

Not caring who sees I give Sherlock an impassioned kiss.


	3. The Big Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short... the next one makes up for it though!

“John! We need to leave for Heathrow in less than two hours, what are you doing?” Sherlock, rocking a drowsy Rosie on his hip.

Back to the door, looking over his left shoulder while stuffing a pillow in a clean sham, “Changing the linens on the bed, what does it look like? Mrs. Hudson said she would toss the old ones in the dryer if I manage to set them to wash before we leave.” Pointing to the pile of soiled bedclothes on the floor.

Frowning, still bobbing an ever drowsier Rosie in his arms. “Did I hear the vacuum while we were downstairs? It will all be dusty again by the time we return in a month, I don’t know why you’re bothering.”

“I know. I know. I don’t want to leave the place a mess though. Mycroft will have workmen in the place renovating 221C and adding a bath upstairs for Rosie.” Throwing the encased pillow on the bed and grabbing another.

“Ah, you don’t want strangers thinking we live in filth.”

“We don’t live in filth Sherlock…”  
“And yet you’re cleaning.”

“I want to come home to a clean bed alright? I expect an ‘eloquent’ layer of dust over the entire flat by the time we come back.”

“Odds are Mycroft or Mrs. Hudson will spend the time we’re away scrubbing the place anyway.”

“Oh, I did ask Molly and Mrs. Hudson to update Rosie’s room while we’re away. Decorate it for a young lady, nothing too childish… something that can last. Hopefully Rosie will like the updates we’re making.”

Sherlock kisses the top of Rosie’s head, “I’m sure as a teenager we will all enjoy her having her own bathroom.”

Smiling, “My thoughts exactly.” Turning to kiss Sherlock then Rosie. “Let me just pop these in the wash then I’ll be ready to go.” 

\---

 

**The Personal Blog of  
** **Dr. John H. Watson-Holmes**  
**26th September**

**The Big Apple**

We flew first class British Airways to New York. Not for a case, a holiday. My lower back has been aching since we left the flat, must have picked up a piece of luggage wrong. That and I’ve never had trouble traveling by plane before but felt a bit queasy after take-off and landing. I had Rosie strapped to me for most of the flight, I have never realized just how much heat she generates. I did manage to fall asleep for a several of the seven and a half hours of the flight.

Thank goodness for first class and the lanky git I’m traveling with. He helped keep Rosie occupied for most of the flight, even so good as to hold her so I could cool down. Sherlock also had the forethought to ask the flight attendant to warn us when decent was about to start. We purchased a few bottles of Rosie’s favourite juice while waiting to board. Easiest way to get her ears to pop, don’t ever want to be ‘those’ parents on a plane.

Somehow we made it through US Customs quickly, I suspect Mycroft pulled a few strings. Even better, while walking out with our luggage was a driver holding a sign with our names on it. I never asked Sherlock where we were staying in New York, apparently it’s The Plaza.

The driver Edward, a gift from Mycroft apparently, won’t let either of us handle any of the luggage. I’m not complaining. The lady behind the desk gave us directions a suite on the 19th floor. I was not expecting our bags to arrive with both a porter and a butler, Graham, who helped us to unpack. We had a lovely suite overlooking Central Park.

Mycroft arranged for theatre tickets for us as well a sailing tour of the harbour with a stop at the Statue of Liberty. Sherlock especially loved the old schooner Mycroft organized the private tour in. The first show was matinee tickets to see Phantom of the Opera at the Majestic Theatre. Our fellow patrons were concerned we had Rosie with us, but she adored the pageantry. The next day we enjoyed Hello, Dolly! at the Shubert Theatre. Rosie seemed to love Bette Midler … we may be in trouble!

Before I knew it, our time in New York was over and we, or I should say, I was packing everything for the flight to San Francisco. By the end I wished I had taken Graham the butler up on his offer to help pack. At least Sherlock kept Rosie entertained and did help collect a few wayward things.


	4. The Great Northwoods

We caught a flight cross country to San Francisco arriving in the early morning, almost 6-hours and three time zones later. While gathering our luggage we meet Skipper the fruit sniffing Beagle. Rosie must still smell like the banana we shared on the plane as he sits next to us. Rosie and I open our luggage for inspection, while Sherlock heads off to pick up our rental car. Just as we’re heading outside, Sherlock drives up in a black Dodge Durango. We set up Rosie’s car seat in the back and put the third row of seats down and toss our luggage in with room to spare. We leave the airport just in time for the morning commute to start. The half-hour it should take to get from the airport to downtown San Francisco takes just over an hour. It will be nice to spend the day and one last night in a big city before heading off to the middle of nowhere. I send Kevin a text to let him know we’ve arrived in California while on the move. 

Sherlock has arranged for us to spend the night at the Fairmont Hotel, in the Napoleon Suite. There are two bedrooms, 2-1/2 baths and a sitting room. Sherlock and I select the room with the King bed and large shower and set Rosie up in the room with the two Queen beds and the tub. The hotel staff have already brought up a crib for her and placed it in the double room. The view from our bathroom overlooks the Transamerica pyramid, the other windows show downtown San Francisco. Rosie and our room is separated by 3 doors, good thing I packed the monitor!

Sherlock wanted to take a walk and explore. Rosie and I napped on the flight from New York so are up to the task. My back is still bothering me but it’s bearable, I take a couple paracetamol to take the edge off. “Where to first love?” I ask as I place Rosie in the harness on my chest.

“I thought we might wander down towards Union Square then maybe Pier 39. I would like us to have dinner at the Cliff House. I made arrangements with the concierge, we have reservations for 6:30.” He takes my hand and kisses both our cheeks. “You feel warm, you okay John?” Sherlock wonders placing sunglasses on my face, the fog is burning off.

“Just a bit achy, must have picked up a bug.” I jostle Rosie a bit to settle the straps better “This one is a furnace, never realized how much heat she generates.” I joke back. I reach up and pull him down for a proper kiss. “Can’t wait to get you in that shower later, did you see the size of it?” I love how he blushes, he’ll never admit that he does, but it’s adorable.

\---

We stop to have a cup of tea and a snack at the Tout Sweet Patisserie when Kevin texts back. Says he will meet us at the Rohnert Park Costco the following morning around 10. We can go in and pick up a few more supplies together, then follow him up to the ranch. Before we leave the bakery Sherlock grabs an assortment of scones and a few chocolate croissants he had his eyes on.

We wander around Union Square, looking in a few shops then grab a taxi for pier 39. We stroll down towards the end, we can hear the seals barking on the neighbouring piers. Sherlock takes Rosie out of the harness so she can see the seals better. She points and laughs, then starts to bark back.

I wanted to see if there was anything in the Spice & Tea Exchange shop for Mrs. H while Sherlock took Rosie to find a stuffed seal toy at the gift shop nearby. I notice there are posters for Fleet Week a couple weeks out, we might have to come down and check it out. Sherlock meets me at one of the posters and puts Rosie back in her harness with a new seal toy. I notice Sherlock has a fairly large bag of other stuffed critters as well. As he does up the last strap to secure Rosie I give him a kiss.

“What’s that for?” he asks

“For loving our daughter as much as you do.” I smile back

He takes my cheeks in his hands and gives me a kiss that takes my breath away. “I love you both John.” He pulls away “Let us head back to the hotel, Rosie needs to take a nap. Don’t want her fussy during dinner later.” Sherlock takes my hand as we walk back to where we can hail a taxi.

We have the driver take us back to the Fairmont by way of China Town. It’s the long way back but it was enjoyable to see, the driver pointing out a few sites of interest. “We could spend a month touring this city and still not see everything” Sherlock voices as we drive by yet another museum. 

\---

Rosie falls asleep almost as soon as she lands in her crib. I grab the monitor and close the door to her room and the door across the entry hall. I wander into the sitting room where Sherlock is clicking through the channels on the TV. “I didn’t know there were this many cooking shows John. Look at this.” I glance at the channel guide he picked up and half the channels show someone cooking something. He clicks on Martha Bakes and starts to watch her bake crisps.

“I thought you might like to join me in a shower, Rosie will be sleeping for at least an hour.” I wiggle an eyebrow at him and saunter off. I hear the TV click off behind me and grin. I turn up the volume on the baby monitor and place it on the desk in our room. 

Sherlock closes the door on his way in. He walks up behind me at the desk and hugs me from behind kissing my neck as he rubs his hands across my chest. I tilt my head to give him better access and lean into him. I reach back and start to rub my hands on his hips, slowly working my way to his belt buckle. He gently turns me around as he kisses my neck, running his hands down to my arse, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I breathe into his chest “God, what you do to me. You are so gorgeous.” I start to undo the buttons on his shirt kissing my way as I expose his pale skin.

“John” is all he can say as I flick a nipple with my tongue. He pulls my jumper over my head and with a frustrated sigh and starts working on my buttons.

I can’t help it, but I need to kiss him. I reach a hand up behind his head to pull it down where I can reach as I go up on tip toes. I gently press my lips to his, flicking my tongue along his lips asking for entrance. He parts his lips and I deepen the kiss exploring with my tongue. He moans into my mouth, running his hands down to undo my belt and the fastenings on my jeans. I’ve been so intent upon kissing that I had stopped undressing my husband. I lower a hand and apply gentle pressure to the bulge I feel forming in Sherlock’s trousers. He moans into my mouth again.

He starts to kiss his way down my neck, to my nipple and slowly lowers himself to his knees in front of me. He mouths my cock through my red silk pants having lowered my jeans. I hastily kick off my shoes as he lowers my pants. I am hard and erect, he just kneels there for a moment taking in the sight. About when I begin to wonder if he’s in some sort of trance he leans forward and takes the crown of my cock in his mouth and sucks, hard, while flitting his tongue along the tip. “Oh. My. God. Sherlock. Do that again!” I cry out.

The smug git. Instead of sucking on me again, he removes the rest of my clothing from the bottom up. I’m not opposed to begging at this point “Sherlock, please...” Sherlock removes the rest of his clothing, slowly as I become more unglued from the sight of him. He then takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom to the shower. 

I shake my head to clear it a bit. “I hope you have lube in here somewhere Mr. Watson-Holmes because I want you to fuck me!” I growl in his ear, running my hand down to pinch his arse. With a smug grin he reaches over and grabs a tube out of his shaving kit. I should have known. “Do you hide that stuff everywhere?” I laugh out, as I turn on the shower and adjust the temperature.

“You know my methods John” he jokes back at me. He leans down and starts to kiss me, walking me under the showerhead spray. He has the bottle of lube in one hand and is cupping the back of my head with the other. The kisses are getting deeper and more passionate. 

I can’t keep my hands from running all over wherever I can touch him. Pinching a nipple here, stroking his cock there. I hear the pop of the lube open. Next I feel is his hand running between my arse cheeks. He slowly kisses his way down my body again until he is kneeling in front of me again. “Sherlock, please love…” I beg again.

He grins up at me “Don’t worry John, I’ll take care of you.” Then swallows me as deeply as he can.

All I can do at this point is moan in pleasure as he sucks and licks while his slick finger starts to circle my hole. It is all I can do to remain standing while bracing myself against the shower walls. Sherlock pulls back and sucks the tip of my cock again. “Oh. Oh God. Brilliant!” I groan out “Feels so good love.” He pulls me in deeper and hums at my praise. “Fantastic!” I cry out which earns me another hum around my cock.

By this time Sherlock has two fingers in. I feel him go a bit deeper, then almost lose my balance as he gently brushes a finger across my prostate. He continues to suck and lick my cock while brushing against my prostate. I hear moans and groaning echoing around the room and it takes a minute for me to realize that it’s me! “Sherlock, please….” I beg of him again. He just hums around my cock again, I can’t take much more of this. Sherlock pulls off of my cock, I’m getting too close, he adds a third finger. He gently stretches and pumps his fingers in and out. I can’t help but notice my moans are getting more desperate sounding.

When I am ready to beg, plead, implore, demand that he puts his cock in me he smoothly removes his fingers, turns me around and gently bends me over to place my hands on the built in bench along the wall of the shower. I hear the snick of the lube container again then feel the head of Sherlock’s cock start to slide in. He slowly enters until he is fully seated, his girth takes me a moment to get acclimated to. When I am ready I push back against him to be greeted by a chorus of moans. 

“Ngh… you feel so good John… so tight.”

I brace myself as Sherlock starts to thrust in and out, in and out; slowly at first. He has one hand on my hip and runs his other around to grip my cock. The angle I’m bent at has Sherlock hitting my prostate at practically every thrust. As he fucks me, my cock is shoved through his hand. The pleasure is mounting quickly, I can feel that I am close to release. “Sherlock… I’m close” I manage to gasp out. He tightens his grip on my cock. His pace has quickened, more erratic as he nears his orgasm as well. 

It takes me a moment to realize Sherlock is saying “mine” in a mantra, over and over in my ear. The pleasure is building, I can’t hold on much longer. Sherlock thrusts hard in and out and tightens his grip around my cock, flicking his thumb over the tip. I come hard with a loud “Sherlock!” holding onto the bench for dear life. My whole body feels like it is pulsing, vibrating, tingling, nothing but pleasure. Sherlock thrusts into my prostate, milking more ejaculate, four more times and moans out “John!” between my shoulder blades. 

I move us carefully to the floor, disengaging Sherlock and I with a small squelching sound. I feel boneless and utterly blissful as I gently rub Sherlock wherever I can reach. I start to whisper sweet nothings in his ear “Elegant, lovely, exquisite, gorgeous man. I love you so much. You don’t know how happy you make me. My brilliant, wonderful husband.” The more I speak the deeper the blush on Sherlock. “You are so magnificent, glorious, stunning. How did I ever get so lucky as to catch you?” 

He sits up and I follow, reaching over to give him a loving kiss. “John, I am the fortunate one to have landed such an attractive and brave man.” It’s my turn to blush as I kiss him again. 

“We still need to clean up love, let me wash your hair. If you sit on the bench I’ll have better access.” I help Sherlock up to sit and grab his shampoo. I gently massage the shampoo into his scalp. He’s practically purring in pleasure to my touch. I pull Sherlock up as he reaches for my shampoo, as I aim him under the spray of the showerhead to rinse he starts to massage my scalp. I grab his body wash and start to lather him up all over, paying special attention to my favourite dangly bits.

“John, it’s too soon.” He moans as he takes the body wash away to bathe me.

“I know love, I just can’t help myself. Come let us finish up in here and have a kip. We have some time.”

We rinse and turn off the spray. I grab a towel and dry myself and turn to help Sherlock do the same, running my fingers through his hair to settle the curls. 

We are able to drowsily stumble out to the bed, pull down the covers and crawl in for a quick nap. I fall asleep with a blissed out consulting detective wrapped tightly around me with his head on my chest.

\---

Just before Rosie wakes, Sherlock and I get up and dress one another for dinner. Bad idea, just as sensual as removing clothing we find out. I’m just as hard as I was earlier. I take a quick glance and notice Sherlock has a bulge as well. He shakes his head “No time to deal with it now. A car will be waiting for us in a few and Rosie is awake. Later.”

I nod, take a few deep breaths, thinking about seeing Mycroft naked to calm myself, and then go to dress Rosie. I find that Sherlock had slipped out to lay out an outfit, the pink dress Mrs Hudson gave us for the wedding is laying on the bed, not sure when he had time to put it there either. Mrs. H must have cleaned it while they spent the night with Molly. I dress Rosie in it, find the pink clips for her curls and take a quick picture to send to Mrs H.

A limo picks us up in front of the hotel and drives us a meandering path through Golden Gate Park, then to the Cliff House. We arrive a few minutes early so view the ruins of Sutro Baths next door. We didn’t bother to bring the carry harness for Rosie this trip, she looks so pretty and we didn’t want to wrinkle her dress. I take pictures of the view with Sherlock holding Rosie, he does the same with me. A kindly woman takes a couple pictures with my phone of the three of us. I forward the best picture off to Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock’s mother. 

Our reservation has us seated in a window lined corner with a lovely view of the Pacific Ocean and Seal Rock, according to our waiter Patrick. Sherlock orders a bottle of champagne for us while looking over the menu. I elect to start with Tomato Soup with Saffron Risotto as a main dish. I can share both with Rosie. Sherlock decides to start with the Persimmon and Apple Salad with the Bouillabaisse for dinner with the idea of sharing as well. 

We have a lovely view of the setting sun while enjoying our meal. Patrick brings our starters along with a few extra napkins. Rosie, somehow, is eating neatly, course Sherlock is mostly feeding her. She always has eaten neater for him. Sherlock picked out a few softer pieces of fruit from his salad for Rosie to try. Then he’d take a small spoonful of my soup and drizzle it into her mouth without fuss. 

We eat our starters as well. I take a bite of Sherlock’s salad “Oh that is delicious.” He nods and eats another bite himself.

He feeds Rosie another drizzle of soup then takes a spoonful for himself. “I know why she’s eating this, it’s much better than the can stuff we usually eat.” He says as he steals one of my croutons.

“Yeah, might have to try making more soup from scratch. You like my chicken noodle, right?” 

“I enjoy everything you cook for me John.” He replies shyly turning a bit pink. 

“You are stunning.” I sigh out, I adore it when he blushes. 

When we finish our appetizers the waiter clears the dishes. He brings an extra bread plate and places it between us “For the little one.” He says as he heads back to the kitchen. 

Sherlock looks at me and I know we’re both thinking the same thing as he states “Patrick is getting a rather nice tip tonight” as he takes my hand. We are missing the sunset out the window, we only have eyes for each another.

\---

Our limo is waiting for us out front when we finish dinner and walk out of the restaurant. The drive back to the Fairmont is quicker as we have the driver take us directly back. Once ensconced in our room again I take Rosie into her room and start to undress her for a bath. When she’s down to just her nappy Sherlock comes in and removes my suit jacket. When I turn, I see he is in just his pants, a prominent bulge in the front. I feel myself react to the sight and let out a low moan.

Sherlock strips me down to my pants then heads into Rosie’s bathroom to start the water running in her tub. I follow after removing Rosie’s nappy. He’s in the tub waiting for us when I come in. I hand her down to him, and sit myself into the other end of the large tub, legs entangled. I’m a giddy, lust filled mess by the time Rosie is bathed, dried, dressed and put to bed. 

Sherlock takes my hand and leads me out of her room closing the door, through the entry way, closing that door, then down the hall to our room. As he closes the door to our bedroom he twirls around and presses me against it while taking possession of my mouth and any remaining senses. I’ve lost track of time when he pulls back and whispers in my ear “I need you to fuck me John” leading me the last few steps to the bed.

I can only reply with “Oh God yes!”

\---

The morning of September 28th finds me making tea in the morning. I picked a variety I wanted to try in the shop yesterday on Pier 39. We eat a couple of the day old pastries for breakfast, they are still delicious. Sherlock opens the bag of complimentary Ghirardelli chocolates, they go well with the chocolate croissants. We’ll be driving north and meeting up with Kevin later this morning.

Sherlock helps me pack up the few things we took out yesterday and a few new items purchased during our adventure. Thankfully the traffic is better today, we’re apparently going against the commute and crossing the Golden Gate Bridge by nine. There’s a view lot on the north side so we pull in for a few minutes to look at the scenery. The cold fog blowing over the bridge feels good against my skin as I hold Rosie. Sherlock is standing behind me with his arms around Rosie and I as we look over the low rock wall to the marina and bay waters below.

Back on the road north I look at the sights, the fog is clearing the further North we go. I point out what looks like a high end resort, bathed in morning sunlight, at one location only to have Sherlock laugh at me. “John that’s a prison, San Quentin if I’m not mistaken”.

“I guess looks can be deceiving. That has the appearance of a fancy hotel, it’s a beautiful location.” Still looking, now seeing the signs stating Sherlock was correct.

“It does look interesting. We might have to hold off our return to tour the area, we haven’t have a lot of time before.” 

I glance over at him, he’s concentrating on the road. “I can take as much time as you, I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Sherlock nods “We might take a few days before heading back to London. The return tickets have open dates. We’re in no hurry. Mycroft will more than likely have a fit if we take more time.”

“Out of his range are we?” I jest back

“If you keep an eye on the traffic cameras you will notice they are following our progress. Have been since we left the airport. One can only hope Kevin doesn’t have any CCTV cameras at his place.” Sherlock points out, frowning in frustration.

\---

The GPS in Sherlock’s phone takes us to our destination without a problem. I see a tall, brown eyed, muscular man wearing denims and a black polo shirt, with grey streaked auburn hair in a crew cut leaning against a pillar out front of Costco. He calls out as we walk up “Hey Doc! Great to see you, you’re looking good.” Kevin gives me a bone crushing hug. 

“Ooof, I still need to breathe! You’re looking good yourself old man.” I joke back, Kevin is a year older than me. I turn and bring Sherlock closer to my side with my hand at the small of his back “This is my husband Sherlock and our daughter Rosie. Sherlock this is Sargent Kevin Andrews US Marine, retired.”

Sherlock holds out his hand to shake, Kevin takes it. “Made it to Major and not quite as retired as I’d like to be. Glad to meet you, happy Doc found someone. We’ll have to hit the sporting goods store up the road, I don’t have any ear protection for someone this petite.” Kevin gives Rosie’s curls a quick caress. “If you two are into wine, you’ve arrived just in time for the crush.”

“Crush? What’s that?” I question

“The vineyards are picking and crushing their grapes. The white grapes are being picked now, reds are usually picked between now and the beginning of November.” We grab a couple shopping carts and head inside the store “Three boxes arrived from England, I left them on your bed at the ranch.” Kevin says as we show our cards to the person at the door “Thought I’d pick up a couple new throw rugs, between the two vehicles we should be able to get everything back. Oh, and a bottle of champagne to celebrate your marriage!“ He slaps me, hard, on the shoulder, I wince a bit as he hit the left one over my scars.

Sherlock noticed the exchange and moves himself between Kevin and myself while making it not look too obvious. He’s looking everywhere, feigning obliviousness, I squeeze his hand as a thank you. We end up going down every aisle, checking out what the store has to offer. Sherlock and I find a few more shirts, denims and wool socks for ourselves and a couple cute outfits for Rosie. The throw blankets were so soft we had to get a couple for ourselves and one each for Mrs. Hudson and Molly. The pharmacy had lube, Sherlock grabbed us several bottles. I collect a few other supplies as I had to leave my medical bag at Baker Street. Our basket was practically full by the time we found the nappies, Sherlock grabbed two large boxes and a case of wipes. 

Kevin picked up his new rugs and several bags of dog food. He also selected some chicken, what looks like a side of beef and a few bags of assorted greens. His promised champagne turned out to be a bottle Dom Perignon. 

After seeing the bottle of champagne Sherlock took off. I found him several minutes later perusing the wine while having a discussion with someone who turned out to be a local vintner with a display. We ended up with a case of assorted wine, a couple bottles signed. Sherlock also indulged in a bottle of Courvoisier VSOP Cognac. I grabbed a case of a micro-brew from a brewery near Kevin’s ranch the vintner recommended. 

The local economy was in much better shape by the time were through. Kevin had a couple ice chests in the back of his Suburban and took most of the purchased items. The nappies and wipes where put in the back of our SUV in case of need.

Kevin led us to the Sportsman’s Warehouse just up the frontage road from Costco. We ended up purchasing canteens and ear protection muffs in a youth size. We found a few other necessities as well. Kevin won’t let us purchase ammunition, says he has more than he needs but he picked up a few assorted boxes anyway.

I mention we are in need of some baby food for Rosie as Costco had mostly formula. The individual applesauce containers we found there are a good start though.

“I know just the place. Follow me north on 101 and take the first Cloverdale exit, I’ll meet you at the Chevron gas station if we get separated. I won’t answer a text while driving but if you need me call, the car has Bluetooth.

\---

We follow along with Kevin north to Cloverdale and fill up the SUVs then head across the street to the Ray’s market. The market has a good selection of prepared food for Rosie. I grab a sizable supply while Sherlock is wandering the rest of the store stretching his legs. I meet him up at the cashier, he’s grabbed a large container of buttermilk, a few bottles of water and two bottles of iced coffee; 1 sweet and 1 black. Kevin picked up a few more supplies Costco didn’t carry.

As we walk out back to the vehicles Kevin offers “There’s a great Bar-B-Que place at the other end of town, ready for lunch?”

I could eat. Sherlock shrugs and hands Kevin the iced coffees and milk to put in a cooler “lead on” he says with a smile.

\---

Lunch goes by without a hitch. Sherlock even eats a burger without a fuss. Kevin gives us the address to his property to type into the GPS, along with hand written map and instructions to find his house. Before we part he hands me a set of keys “I’m used to the road and usually drive it fast. Just in case we separate, the square headed brass key will open the gate lock. If you want to use the keypad the code is 7437.” 

Sherlock pulls the iced coffees from Kevin’s cooler. Sherlock is chuckling while we walk back to our car. “What?” I ask.

“’7437’ is the code The Woman used to lock her phone!” We both burst out laughing.

\---

The road from Cloverdale to Boonville is winding but we make good progress. We lost sight of Kevin fairly quickly as he’s used to driving the road. In Boonville we take a left into the hills, the closer to Kevin’s the narrower and harsher the condition of the road. The dirt road into his place was a blessing by the time we pulled off the highly neglected county road. Sherlock chuckles while entering the passcode for the gate.

Kevin is unloading the last of the new supplies from his vehicle when Sherlock backs in next to him. He walks over and throws out a hand indicating the house “Welcome to Casa Andrews, built circa 1954”. 

Sherlock and I are both looking around us with our jaws dropped. The redwood trees surrounding the place are huge! Kevin can’t help but laugh. “You think these are big, just think of how large the one across the creek was before it fell.” He points at what is easily a 40-foot diameter ring of trees “those trees there are suckers from the roots off the original redwood. Must have been a monster when it was alive!”

Sherlock is going to enjoy this place from just exploring the trees alone. As the thought runs through my brain he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze, entwining our fingers. We turn in unison looking at our current surroundings. Behind us are two dogs, one black and white and one brown and white ticked, quietly looking at us from their covered enclosure.

Kevin walks over and lets the brown dog loose. It bounds over and gives us a quick sniff then goes to snort around our SUV. “That’s Odin, he’s a German Wirehair Pointer. He’s a fantastic hunting dog and if you need a protector you won’t find any better. The guy still in the kennel is Jagger, he’s a Siberian Husky. The thing you need to remember most with him is that Siberians are bred to run and he likes to. Odin can be left off lead, he will come back when called. Jagger can’t be trusted loose off lead, EVER.”

Sherlock’s brow furrows “I can’t help but wonder why you would acquire such a breed of dog living here?”

“Ah, Odin is my dog and Jagger was my sisters. Actually we both co-owned the dogs.” Kevin answers 

“I noticed you referred to you sister as ‘was’. What happened to Diana?” I ask dreading the answer.

“She met a guy, fell in love and let him take her virginity. He gave her a nasty strain of HPV, she died of cervical cancer. He abandoned her when he found out she was ill.” He sadly replies with a bit of a growl.

I’m a bit confused. HPV can be tested for with a simple pelvic exam in women. Kevin must see the look on my face and pipes up before I can ask. “She didn’t go to the OBGYN until it was too late, it had spread. Be sure to get your little girl to have her annual physical as she grows. It wasn’t a pleasant way to go. A nice lady from hospice moved in with us toward the end to help.” Kevin closes his eyes and squares his shoulders “That’s enough of that for now. Let me help you with your luggage.” He looks in the window at Rosie sleeping in her car seat. “Or show you to your rooms so she can sleep more comfortably.”

I carefully unstrap and pick up Rosie without waking her, as Sherlock and Kevin grab her bags. I follow Kevin into the house passing the claw foot tub on the screened porch. I’m happy to notice a stacked washer and dryer unit there as well. Rosie’s room is across from the kitchen. “I ended up buying a mattress for the crib, figured the dogs could use it when you go. I used a doubled up flat sheet on it for now.” He grins over his shoulder at me, placing a bag on the bureau by the window. Sherlock leaves his bag on the floor next to the crib.

I gently place Rosie in the crib, covering her with the blanket she had in the car. We quietly move out to bring in the rest of our luggage.

The room Sherlock and I have is bigger than it looked in the picture, we access it through the great room, then the pantry. Our room has an antique brass queen size bed, two tall bureaus and a decent sized wardrobe. In the corner is a woodstove and a large stack of logs. A gun rack is on the wall, something wrapped in the top notches. “Kevin, how cold does it get here? You seem to have a lot of wood stacked inside and out.” I ask. Sherlock brow quirks behind Kevin in approval of my question.

“The pile in here and in the ‘great room’ will last 9-12 days, each, depending upon the temperature outside. I have the amount of wood in here because the last time I had the flu it wore me out getting half a wheelbarrow worth of firewood. The piles outside are ready for at least four years out, I’ll take wood from the pile under the tarps out front first, then by the garage, under this room and finally underneath mine. With the work I put in insulating this place last spring, I might be able to draw this amount of wood to five or six years. There was no insulation in the walls, floor or attic space before.

“Like I said, in the spring I gutted this place, room by room, to update the wiring and add insulation. I also did mini renovations to the kitchen and bath. I love the old stove but wanted a dishwasher, I rearranged a couple cabinets and found room for one. Hardly use it, but it does make a great dish rack.” He drops my bag, reaches over to the top drawer next to him and pulls out a folded knife and hands it too me. “I left a few ‘goodies’ in the top left drawers you wouldn’t be able to get on a plane. You’ll need that to open your boxes, let me know if you need anything else.” He brushes past Sherlock who moved out of the way just in time. 

I look at my confused loving husband “Kevin was always a bit rough, don’t think he’s used to dealing with people much anymore from the sounds of it.” I reach out and Sherlock gives my hand a quick squeeze while taking the knife from me. “I’ll get the last of our stuff out of the car if you want to start unpacking the boxes.”

I find Kevin outside putting Odin back in the run with Jagger. “You okay Kevin?” I ask walking to our SUV.

He hesitates a minute, letting the dogs lick his hands through the gate. “Yeah, just not used to people around much anymore. I’ve been more or less on my own for the last 18-months. Except for the dogs I’m all alone.”

“You haven’t found the perfect girl then I take it.” 

He scoffs “Who’d want an old beat-up soldier like me?”

I smile at him “You never know, I found someone when I least expected it”

“At least you’re a doctor, I’m just a hermit with PTSD.” Kevin walks over to help unload.

I look him in the eye “Don’t live like hermit then. PTSD you can get a variety of treatments for. I’m sure I can find you support, if I can’t, I know people who can. I went to a therapist for years, she helped a bit.”

“When did you get so wise Doc?” Kevin jokes

We didn’t hear Sherlock approach as we were talking “He’s always been a conductor of light. John is a lot smarter than he looks.” He quips, hugging me from the back.

I lean into him a bit “Ta love” patting his hands over my abdomen. “Shall we bring in the last of our stuff then?” Sherlock kisses the back of my head and releases me grabbing a bag in each hand.

Sherlock and I put everything away we brought, bought and shipped. While unpacking we find Kevin left a couple knives in the top left drawer of each bureau. We added the wine and beer to Kevin’s collection and made space next to it for Rosie’s baby food and formula. The nappies and wipes we quietly leave in her room. We’ll finish unpacking her things when she wakes from her afternoon nap.

I feel a bit tired and lay down across the bed along the pillows, propping my crooked right leg on them; left leg hooked over the side. I only close my eyes for a minute taking a few deep breathes. Next thing I know, it’s an hour later and I hear Rosie crying and I’m covered with one of our new blankets. 

Sherlock walks in to check on me “I didn’t want to wake you earlier, looked like you needed the rest.” He places the back of his hand on my forehead. “You’re flushed, I’ll go see if Kevin has a thermometer so we can take your temperature.”

Before he can step away “I thought I heard Rosie cry…” 

Sherlock reaches behind him and turns up the volume on the baby monitor, through the speaker we can hear Kevin talking soothingly to Rosie “…you are little one. You are the luckiest baby in the world, did you know? Your daddies are going to make sure you have the very best of everything. They love you very much…” Sherlock lowers the volume. 

“Kevin volunteered to go check on Rosie when she woke, he could tell I was concerned about you.” I give Sherlock a confused look. “It’s not like you to sleep during the middle of the day unless you’re feeling ill. Even more unusual I was able to come in, cover you with a blanket and leave without you waking. Normally, you wake fully, ready to go at the slightest disturbance. I’ll go see about that thermometer then.” Sherlock cups my cheek then turns and goes to question Kevin. 

I’m sitting on the side of the bed, running my hands through my hair when he returns few moments later. Sherlock orders me “Open up, no talking. That’s what you tell me anyway” with a grin. I comply and he places the thermometer under my tongue. “If you feel up to it, Kevin wants to show us his power grid and how to maintain the generator. He also mentioned taking us up to see where in the spring the water is collected and the tank where it’s stored. If we have time he said something about a quick tour today, if it gets too late we’ll do it tomorrow.” Sherlock rambles on for two minutes, catching me up with what he and Kevin talked about while I was napping. I start to reach for the thermometer but Sherlock gently bats my hand and removes it himself “99.9, is that high?”

Kevin comes in with a smiling Rosie “Normal is 98.6 on that thermometer, so yeah, Doc has a fever.” He hands Rosie to Sherlock “I’ll grab the aspirin, that’ll help lower it down. Be right back.” He about turns and marches away.

“I feel fine other than the backache, even better since the nap.” I admit.

Sherlock comes closer and stands between my legs. “You’ll never admit weakness.” I quirk an eyebrow at him. He nods “Yeah, I know. I won’t either, we’re a matched set in that. I can’t be without you, I need you more than you know.” His left hand laying on my shoulder.

“I know love. There’s nothing to worry about, I’m just a bit achy.” I put my hand over his, clicking our wedding rings together.

“Here” Kevin announces when he comes back in “Excedrin, it has aspirin and acetaminophen. Take two, it’ll bring down the fever.” He orders me handing the bottle over along with a glass of water.

“Now who’s the Doc? Sherlock says you want to show us around, let me freshen up a bit and we can go.” I swallow two pills with the water. I still feel tired but I rise when Sherlock moves, and follow them out of the room.

\---

Five minutes later, we shadow Kevin, Sherlock still with Rosie, over to the garage, there is a blue jeep parked inside. “We’ll start with the generator, you’ll need that to run bigger appliances like the washer and dryer and dish washer. The lights can be on for hours with little drain to the solar batteries, most are LEDs.” He shows the shut off for the propane to the unit, how to check the oil and which type to use. So far so good.

He points up the slope across from the garage. “The solar panels don’t need any maintenance unless a lot of leaves fall on them and stick. Most of the time they just blow off again but it is fall and leaves are starting to come down in earnest. They stick more when it’s damp. Just something to keep in mind if it’s foggy or raining. The storage batteries are in the other garage.” He shows us where the solar power is stored next to a white jeep.

“Any questions so far?” I shake my head no. Sherlock gives a negative, he is filing the information away. ‘Okay, good. Do either of you drive a stick?” Kevin asks.

I’m shaking my head no again when Sherlock answers “I can if needs be. I’m a little rusty with a stick but I can manage.”

Kevin waves us back to the first garage “Good. Sherlock you can drive. The jeep in this shed is easier to handle, newer than the white one. John and Rosie can take the passenger seat I’ll stand in the back. I took out the backseats on both.” Sherlock and I must both have looks of confusion “With just Diana and I, we only needed the two seats and we could haul more firewood without the seats. They are stored in the attic. I can pull the one for this jeep down and put it back in if you want to use the baby seat.” Kevin waves toward the house.

Sherlock walks into the garage and in just a minute has the jeep backed out and is awaiting further instructions. Kevin climbs in the back using the bumper as a step. I settle Rosie and myself in the passenger seat, holding her against me securely. While holding onto the roll bar, Kevin points across the creek “Follow the road up to the left, I’ll show you where the holding tank is first. Then we’ll head up the hill to the filter in the spring.” 

Sherlock carefully and surely manoeuvres across the creek, past a pile of blocks on a cement slab, and up the hill where Kevin directed him. A few turns up the road and Kevin says “Stop. If you look up to your left, there is a green plastic, 1500 gallon tank holding the water for the house. If the water is running over like it is, the tank is full. If you don’t have water at the house check here first.” 

There is a large green plastic tank on a small flattened area, there is a building behind it. “What’s the building behind?” asks Sherlock.

“This was a hunting club, there are several cabins scattered around the place. I did dismantle a few, but some of the better built ones I left. Not sure what I’m going to do with them though.” Kevin answers.

Sherlock backs up to where a road forked off to the cabin. He drives up without complaint from Kevin. We find an old A-frame house with an open garage behind. The garage is half full of split firewood. A pair of old white toilets sit on either side of the door with ferns growing out of the bowls. There is a sign over the front door ‘The Dear Den’. “Quaint” Sherlock remarks.

“Yeah, it’s bigger than it looks though. It has a large sleeping loft and a diesel oil burner as well as the wood stove for heat.” There are two chimneys near the front door.

Sherlock’s brow furrows “How many cabins are on this property? Did you dismantle all the ones you don’t want to keep?”

Kevin chuckles “I keep finding cabins and shacks, not sure of the exact number, didn’t count. Some are hiding quite well. There are a few that still need to come down, if you want I can show you them before I leave. You can do what you want with them, I went through the places I’ve found so far and removed what goods I wanted to save.”

I ask “What do you do with the materials when you take a building down?”

“If Sherlock will drive further up the hill we’ll drive by the spring and the place I store materials.” Kevin waves at a narrow track going up the mountain just past the cabin.

We drive up the hill, near one of the largest pine trees I’ve ever seen Kevin tells Sherlock to stop and turn off the motor. We disembark and stand on the edge looking down into a small ravine. “The spring starts about a hundred yards or so further up the hill. Do you see the blue barrel down there?” Kevin asks.

Sherlock and I both answer “Yep”, Sherlock popping the ‘p’.

“Good. If you follow the black pipe up the hill about ten yards, that’s where the filter is buried under the gravel in the flow of the spring. The blue tank is to collect any silt so as not to clog the main tank. Do you see it?”

“Yes” we both answer. I shiver as I recall my first introduction to Mycroft. Sherlock looks at me “Later” I tell him.

“Any questions so far?” Kevin asks.

“So if the water stops at the cabin and the holding tank is empty, we have to dig up the filter? Do we clean or replace it?” Sherlock wonders.

“Odds are nothing will go wrong, I’ve only had one instance where the water stopped and it was my own fault for not shutting off a cabins water when I dismantled it. I accidently drained the tank. You shouldn’t have to do anything, there is another filter in the garage with the generator. Remind me when we get back and I’ll show you where it is, never had a reason to replace it yet though. Anything else? If not let us get this show on the road.” Kevin climbs back into the jeep.

Sherlock holds Rosie while I sit and settle myself in. He hands her over and gets in, driving up the hill. At the crossroad at the top of the trail there is another building to the left. Kevin tells us “That is Kyle and Joan’s place, they aren’t around today. Kyle and his brother Sean help me to keep the roads clear and drivable. Sean’s wife works at the school in town, you’ll see her drive by twice a day during the week. I’ll introduce them to you tomorrow. If you’ll turn right Sherlock we’ll go see where I store building materials.”

This dirt road is in much better condition, wide, brushed and smooth. A few turns see us at a large flat with a huge garage. There is a bulldozer, backhoe and a grader parked under a wide overhang. Once again Sherlock parks and turns off the motor.

Kevin jumps out the back and leads the way over to a side door. Inside there are piles of wooden boards, stacked by size. There are window panes lined up along one wall. There are also three more claw foot tubs. “I brought most of the doors, light fixtures, sinks, tubs and shower units to a local Habitat for Humanity location. They didn’t want the old windows, they are all single paned and they only wanted double. More than likely I’ll have to find someone who wants old glass for crafts or just recycle the glass.” Kevin starts to walk out “Ready to see more?”

By the time we turn and follow, Kevin already climbed back into the jeep. Sherlock closes the door behind me as I go to settle Rosie and myself in the front seat again. We take off down the road to see what else we can find. Kevin has us head out then turn back down the hill. We drive by two more places “I almost moved into this place when I got here. It was summer and hotter than hell up here, much cooler down by the creek.” As we drive by a large place with an attached garage and fenced gardens front and rear. “I ended up making a deal with the previous owners to allow them access, for a small fee, and they can keep this place and another. They are responsible for the upkeep though. I see I’ll have to remind them to clear the brush around here again.” As we drive by. 

There is another road forking off not far below, there are a few pillars in a pile. “There used to be two cabins down there. The closer is one of the first I took apart, I left the pillars, and figure not much will harm the cement. I may pick them up eventually and pile them up outside the storage garage.” 

Sherlock continues to drive down the hill, we end up back at the water tank. Kevin taps Sherlock on the shoulder “If you turn left I can show you where a couple more cabins used to be. Otherwise we’ll just end up back at the house.”

Sherlock turns, Kevin points out five more places where there were cabins. He sheepishly mentions at one “This is the one I didn’t turn the water off at and drained the storage tank. I make sure to turn off or at least seal it now.” We’re at another crossroad “if you head straight we’ll end up by the pond you saw on the way in. The cabin up there was another place I almost moved into.” Sherlock headed that way, just as curious as I was. We drive by four more places with piles of cement pillars. We end up at a cabin and a large detached garage, across the way is what looks like a double stall horse barn. “I liked this place and the location, but it’s smaller and there wasn’t a lot of storage. It’s built well, 2 bedrooms, 1 bath and a decent sized living/dining/kitchen area. I’ve left all the places unlocked if you want to go in any. If you find any locked, let me know where they are. Only two are lived in and two have weekend visitors. 

“Across the way you see the fenced area? There is a small orchard and a small vegetable garden in there. Feel free to raid whatever you want.”

“I’ll show the other places to you tomorrow it’s getting late and I could do with dinner. Head across the creek and we’ll drive back by the main road.” 

Sherlock seems to know where he’s going and doesn’t need any additional directions from Kevin. We notice five more piles of cement pillars heading back. Kevin instructs Sherlock “just park out front for now.” 

Once again Kevin climbs out the back, greets the dogs and then heads inside.

Sherlock walks around the jeep to where I’m still sitting with Rosie. “Your friend is a busy fellow, did you count how many places he’s torn down? Oh, what was wrong at the spring?”

I smile at Sherlock “I never told you how Mycroft got my attention that first night, the pink lady, did I?” Sherlock shakes his head in negation. “Mycroft asked me, over a pay phone I had picked up, ‘Do you see it?’ referring to CCTV cameras, exactly how Kevin did. It brought back the memory of being abducted.” I hand him over Rosie, he hugs her and reaches out a free hand for me. “I do agree Kevin has been keeping busy. I don’t think he’s happy living here all alone.”

Sherlock wraps his free arm around me for a hug “I think you may be correct.” We head inside.

\---

Kevin is putting three large potatoes in the oven when we get inside. Sherlock and I opt to give Rosie her evening bath early as it’s still warm out, we can use the tub on the porch. We end up as we did at the Fairmont, Sherlock at one end, me at the other; both in our pants.

When Rosie is clean and dressed, and we’re once again presentable, we find Kevin in the great room with a topographic map open on the table. There is a dark line hand drawn winding through it and a red line in a large rough circle. A few marks (X) are where I recognize buildings. “I’m going to leave this for you. There is a mistake and no matter how many times the Forestry guys are told, they still print the error.” He points at a mountain on the map and out the window. “This is the hill just here, Buck Peak, we’re at the base. Do you see anything wrong?” He asks both Sherlock and I. 

It takes me only a quick glance to notice. I’m not sure how well versed at reading topographic maps Sherlock is. I give Sherlock another minute before I point out the error “Isn’t the county road on the other side of this mountain?” Sherlock looks at me in admiration, I was able to surprise him again.

“Bingo!” Kevin continues “There is a brass marker at the top of the hill, I’ll show you tomorrow. I’ve taken countless pictures and video of it and the surrounding areas and sent in the mistake. The idiots have had the county road in the wrong location for years!” He points behind him “It is two miles back that way.” He point’s in the other direction “they have it located three miles that way.”

“On that note, you’ll notice on here I’ve redrawn the county road in black marker and the red is the border of the property. I marked the houses I’ve left, inhabited ones in blue, and labelled a few other areas as well. The lady who had this cabin showed me around when she came to get the last of the stuff she wanted out of it. She’s renting my old place in Sonoma so if I have questions she’s willing to answer or come show me. Found this place through her, she and Diana were dog show friends.”

I look at Kevin “Is she now? She must like the area to be willing to come back…” Sherlock has his hand on my lower back looking intently at the map.

“She wouldn’t be interested in me.” Kevin rolls up the map and hands it to us and goes into the kitchen.

Sherlock takes the map and opens it again. I glance at him “I can teach you how to read it if you want or need me to.” I quietly let him know.

Sherlock nods in agreement “Yes that would be good. I didn’t catch the road in the wrong place” he admits.

\---

Kevin grills T-bone steaks outside as I put together a salad in the kitchen. Baked potatoes are ready, keeping warm in the turned off oven. Sherlock sets the table for the four of us then uncorks the bottle of chilled champagne and puts it in an ice bucket Kevin left out. When Kevin comes back in, everything inside is ready to go. Sherlock places Rosie in the old high-chair next to where he’s sitting as I settle next to them. Kevin takes the head of the table as it’s his home. 

Before we start eating Kevin pours us glasses of champagne “To your marriage, may you have many happy years together!” he toasts and drains half his glass. Sherlock and I sip our glasses and thank Kevin. The rest of our dinner is passed with pleasant conversation, fantastic food and pleasant company. Kevin had baked the day before so we had chocolate chip biscuits and tea for dessert.

\---

It’s still light out when we’re finished cleaning up from dinner. Kevin offers “I use a place just up the road for an office if you want to check your email, the internet signal is strongest there.”

I see Sherlock perk up, he hasn’t unpacked his computer since New York. I smile at his reaction “Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. Let us grab our laptops and Rosie’s nappy bag and we’ll be right with you.”

Sherlock jumps up and just about runs into our room to retrieve both laptop travel bags as I go into Rosie’s room and grab her supplies. We head out to the jeep still parked out front, I get into the passenger seat with Rosie again as Sherlock gently places our laptop cases in the back with Kevin.

Kevin leans down and points a new direction for Sherlock to drive. We head up the hill the solar panels are on and through the gap between the hills. There is another 2-stall horse barn, a small paddock and another larger fenced area behind. We go up a bit more to another house/cabin with a view of the canyon and an old wooden barn above the stalls we just drove by.

Sherlock parks and we follow Kevin in, he flips a switch on the wall, turning on lights. We enter a large room with a couple large tables butted against each other lengthwise at the near end of the room. There are a few chairs set around, a computer at one end. There is a woodstove in the corner, a large television on the wall next to it with a small couch facing. Four doors lead off the back of the room, the one behind the kitchen looks like the loo. French doors to a deck on the far wall.

Kevin tells us about this location “Almost moved in here too, three bedrooms on the main floor and a sleeping loft, 2 full bathes, stacked washer and dryer, lots of storage. But, in the summer this place is like an oven.” It is warm inside. Kevin walks over and opens the set of French doors that lead onto the deck, pulling a screen over the opening. “Much better, the only saving grace is the breeze that goes through here. There’s beer in the fridge.” He does a turn with his arms outstretched “This is where I come if I feel a need to watch TV. I do most of my computer work here as well, there is a booster down to the main house but the internet signal is stronger here.” 

He points to the door furthest from the woodstove “I have a bed in there, I sleep up here every so often. I was up here while we were emailing a couple weeks ago. Try to avoid the place, if I read my emails I have a tendency to accept assignments. Hence the necessity of you two being here. The middle room holds the gun safes, video and reading libraries and the room by the porch has Diana’s dog grooming and show gear.”

I’m curious and am surprised Sherlock hasn’t asked yet “Kevin, what do you do for a living?” Sherlock powers up his laptop, listening intently, he wanders over to look out the screen door.

Kevin looks around the room “Training mostly.” I give him a furrowed look “I’ve had a high success rate liberating captured troops alive. I have been hired to train others how to do what I do. Occasionally the situation is too sensitive and I have to run a mission myself. Next month I’ll be training a new set of recruits, they’ll run a mock operation at the end. Most fail my high standards.” Kevin shrugs.

“I’ve been assured a rank hike up to Coronel before I fully retire, bigger pension. Between that and the rent I receive I’m well off.” He walks over to wake up his computer. “I need to check to make sure everything I requisitioned is ready.”

From the doorway “There is another dog pen up here, you bring the dogs up when you stay here?” Sherlock wonders.

“Hmm? Oh, no. I have 4 hives in there, only 3 have bees in them though. Black bears roam through on occasion, need to protect the hives from Yogi and Boo Boo.”

Sherlock’s has a large grin “I’ll have to check the hives out later.” Wandering back to his laptop.

Kevin adds “Gear is in the room by the back door with the dog stuff, have fun” staring at his computer.

I pull out my laptop, there are a few new requests for help on the blog. I see where Sherlock had already solved at least one case while we’ve been gone. I calculate the rate and send them an email with a link to our PayPal account. I find a couple emails that sound interesting and forward them over to Sherlock.

Shortly I finish what I needed to check and watch Rosie crawl across the floor before returning my attention to the two men in the room with me. Kevin is scowling at his screen furiously typing. Sherlock has a gleam in his eye that can only mean and interesting case. I move to see what has caught his interest when he looks up.

“Lestrade sent a case. He’s either hired a better photographer or they finally listened to how I want the pictures framed.” I look over his shoulder at the screen with a picture of a messed up room, blood on one wall. No body.

“Is it a murder? Is there a body in another photo?” I curiously ask low.

“No body, just a splash of blood on the wall. This is the second place NSY found like this. They ran DNA, blood is human, and no one from either location was injured.” He pulls up a close-up of the bloodstain.

“That’s arterial spray, looks off though. Are they sure there are no bodies lying around?” That line caught Kevin’s attention and he looks up so fast he must have hurt himself.

“What?!?” Kevin exclaims.

Sherlock glances at him then back to the pictures on the screen. I’m still leaning over his shoulder looking as well. “Kevin you remember, Sherlock is a Consulting Detective and I assist however I’m able.” I throw at him.

Sherlock mumbles while scrutinizing the picture “You contribute more than you realize John, don’t sell yourself short.” He gently swats my arm, pointing at something on the screen with the other. “What does that look like to you?”

“I’d say a bloody footprint. Small, short person, it’s not that high on the wall.” I reach down and enlarge the picture a bit more “more than likely a woman from the size. Barefoot.” I glance down at Sherlock who is beaming up at me.

“By Jove, I believe he is learning!” Sherlock exclaims. I blush at the praise. Sherlock pulls out his phone, there are a few texts from Greg adding additional information to the case. 

I pull out my phone to check as well. Mrs. Hudson along with Sherlock’s Mum thanked me for the pictures of Rosie and us. I have a text from an unknown number, I open it to find a short report on Harry’s progress at rehab. Apparently Harry is trying and shows progress already. I close it with a smile on my face.

I look up to see Kevin still gaping at the two of us. Sherlock is back to looking at pictures. I shrug and look at the pictures over Sherlock’s shoulder again, putting my phone back in my pocket. Sherlock brought up another set of pictures showing blood on one wall. This looks similar to the previous picture. Sherlock enlarges the photo and I spot a similar footprint off to one side “Sherlock” I point it out.

“Good John! Now be quiet, let me think!” He jumps up and starts to pace around the table. I sit down in his abandoned chair to get a better look at the photos to see if I can spot something else that may prove helpful. I can see Kevin is following Sherlock circling the two of us over and over, avoiding Rosie as she aimlessly crawls about.

I continue to look at pictures, picking up Rosie when she crawls near so Sherlock can fully concentrate. He lightly pats my shoulder on the next pass in gratitude. I can’t find anything suspicious in the photos other than the blood. I’m sure I’ve missed quite a lot compared to Sherlock. I start with the first set of photos again, something catches my eye. I pull my laptop over and open photos from another crime scene. Side by side they are almost identical. On his next pass I point it out “Sherlock, look at this”.

Sherlock stares at the photos side by side with the two laptops. “Same. Who? Can’t be.” He pulls up the file with the written statements for the new case and reads through them again. “Oh! How blind!” He quickly sends off a text. Turns and cups my face in with his hands and gives me one of the most passionate kisses I’ve ever been on the receiving end of.

“Andy had a girlfriend” he states when he lets me go, gently placing Rosie on the floor again before I accidently drop her.

I look at him in confusion, there is very little blood left in my brain, it all went south with that kiss!

“The string of burglaries, Andy’s Hit-squad? Andy had a girlfriend slash accomplice, Chloe, we couldn’t find any evidence to convict her before. I’ve sent Lestrade instructions to get a print of her feet and compare them with the bloody ones found at the crime scenes. John once again you were my conductor of light!” 

“That’s fucking fantastic! You got all that from a bunch of pictures? Amazing!” Kevin exclaims.

Sherlock blushes from the praise. 

“Hey, that’s my line Kevin” I laugh at him.

\---

As we’re putting Rosie to bed that night I ask Sherlock “Is your violin acclimated? I’ve missed hearing you play.”

Sherlock gives me a surprised look “You know? How? Never mind. It should be fine. I’ll go and get it.” He’s beaming as he walks back in Rosie’s room a couple minutes later. “Is there anything in particular you want to hear?” he asks softly.

I smile lovingly back “No, I enjoy everything you play.”

Sherlock tests the tuning once more then applies bow to strings to release magic. He plays until Rosie is asleep and a couple of my favourites just for me.

\---

Later, we’re sitting around in squishy chairs sipping cognac when Sherlock asks the room at large “So, how exactly did you two meet?”

Kevin looks at me and I give him a wave to go ahead and answer “John patched me up when I was shot in a skirmish in Helmand.” 

Sherlock looks to me, lifting an eyebrow “Care to add to this story?”

I give a small nod, “Yeah. We were on patrols, almost in tandem. The US and Canadian units were to the west of our position, they were under fire. My unit was able to take out a few insurgents from our position. When the firing died down we worked our way over to offer further support and transport the wounded as they had lost a couple vehicles. 

“When we stopped, the bullets started coming from another sector, I was able to take another shooter out. When someone nearby yelled for a medic, I responded, found two men who were shot, one in the leg, one in the upper arm. The fellow with the arm wound was trying to keep his fellow with the leg wound from bleeding out. I managed to stop the bleeding, threw him over my shoulder and carried him over to our vehicle and tossed him in the back. Arm wound followed on his own, I patched him up in transit. My unit evacuated them, a Canadian and three of our guys back to our base hospital. Still not exactly sure how we all fit in that Humvee. Once we got back to camp, I was ordered to scrub in and help with the wounded. I was able to save Kevin’s life and leg that day; for some reason he was grateful.” 

“I was grateful that the lieutenant was in the area that day, probably wouldn’t have made it out alive otherwise” Kevin adds, draining his drink.

“Thanks to the idiots who sent us there I was promoted to Captain and awarded both the Queens Medal and your countries Medal of Valour.” I take a large sip of my cognac. “As Kevin recovered we became friends. He was part of the team that rescued me in Kandahar.” I drain my drink with a shaking hand. “Sherlock knows some of that story, Bill Murry told him a bit of it at our reception.” I get up and grab the bottle of cognac and add a couple more fingers to all three drink glasses. Between this and the bottle of champagne we finished at dinner, we’ll be sure to have hangovers tomorrow.

Sherlock leans forward in his chair “Yes, he said you were shot while trying to help a fellow soldier. He didn’t go into detail other than he was able to stem most of the bleeding in your shoulder before you were both captured.”

“I’m not sure of the details leading up to our finding you two in that filthy cell either. Do you remember anything Doc?”

I’d rather not relive that tale but they are both looking at me expectantly. I close my eyes, breathe a few calming breaths then begin. “We were on a mercy mission in what was supposed to be a secured area. There was another doctor and nurse team besides Bill and myself. I wasn’t the ranking officer, and my suggestion of setting up with a wall at our back was disregarded. I’m not sure what happened, but the next thing we knew insurgents started shooting at our makeshift clinic set up in the centre of town. They took out most of our support crew first, then they shot Dr. Jake Hagan and his nurse, Fred Howe. Bill Murray was able to hunker behind a vehicle with me. Bill dropped his weapon when he was shot in the arm. I was able to take out at least two of the shooters. 

“The bullets stopped flying so I ventured out to see if I could help anyone, Jake was dead. Fred was shot in several places but was still alive. As I was assessing him, I felt a burning in my shoulder and Fred had a new wound in his head. I’m not sure what all happened after that, it’s all a pain filled blur.

“Bill did tell me later that I had somehow managed to take out the bloke who shot me with my sidearm before I passed out. I really don’t remember doing it. The insurgents then captured Bill and I and brought us back to their basecamp. Bill did his best to care for me. I had learned a bit of the local dialect, they grabbed Bill and me as they wanted a doctor for one of their ‘generals’. They were not happy, I could hear them arguing. They didn’t realize the doctor they shot and captured was left handed.

“Mostly from that time I remember pain” I rub my left shoulder as it spasms “I came to in hospital with Kevin’s ugly mug grinning down at me.”

Kevin picks up the tale “Now that was a mucked up operation if I ever saw one! Our troops kept having skirmishes in the area they sent you Brits, it was far from secure. When we found you, you were pretty out of it. Your wounds were infected and you were delirious. The scum tortured you and Bill, but you were the worse off. Billy boy was able to walk out on his own two feet with support. We had to carry you out on a stretcher, our medic wasn’t sure you’d survive long enough to get back to base camp. Apparently you died for a minute during the first operation.”

“Yeah. In the end it took three months and several operations to fight the infection that set in.” I look at Sherlock apologetically “I’ll probably have nightmares about this tonight, you may want to sleep in Rosie’s room.”

Sherlock looks at me bemused “John, you haven’t had a nightmare since we started sharing a bed at Baker Street. I’m not going to abandon you at a time like this!”

“On that note, I think I’ll go have my nightmare filled dreams then” Kevin remarks. “I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight” he gets up and heads toward his bedroom carrying what’s left of his glass of cognac.

“Goodnight” Sherlock and I both reply.

We give Kevin 20 minutes to fall asleep then wordlessly proceed out to the tub for a bath together. We are sated, and extremely clean by the time we finish and head off to our boudoir falling asleep wrapped together.

\---

The morning of September 29th Kevin was up early already having downed most of a large pot of coffee by the time Sherlock and I awake. I see chicken defrosting in the kitchen while preparing breakfast. Surprisingly I don’t remember having a nightmare last night, I was sure I would after our conversation. We’re sitting around the table, Rosie strapped into her highchair to my left where I’m feeding her bits off my plate. I feel good today even though I’m still running a low fever. The hangover I expected is nowhere to be found.

“Didn’t I read somewhere you died? Jumped off a building or something?” Kevin asks Sherlock innocently over our breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.

The atmosphere seems to still as does Sherlock, holding his breath with a wide eyed guilt-ridden stare at me. Shit, I haven’t even had a sip of my tea yet! I reach my hand to cup it over Sherlock’s to reassure him we’re still alright. I clear my throat “Sherlock faked his death to protect me, our landlady Mrs. Hudson and a DI from NSY from a criminal mastermind. He spent over two years tracking down his crime network, dismantling it, piece by piece, before it was safe enough to come back. He sacrificed himself for our safety.” 

That seemed to satisfy Kevin. Sherlock relaxes under my hand. 

That is until Kevin asks his next question. “I read on your blog that you married a woman John? Is that how you two ended up with Rosie? What happened to the wife, you divorce her for him?” hooking a thumb toward Sherlock.

I sigh, “Just full of questions this morning aren’t you? Yeah, I married a woman. I thought she was what I wanted. At the time, I couldn’t imagine Sherlock ever wanting someone like me. Our first dinner together he told me he was ‘Married to his Work’. Little did I know, I had become a part of his work? I married Mary thinking I knew everything I needed to about her; I was wrong. At the reception I realized Sherlock’s feelings for me during his best man speech. 

“Just after the first dance, Sherlock informed us that Mary was pregnant. Still don’t know how that happened, I was so careful. Nine months later Rosie was born; paternity tests show she’s mine. Few months after that Mary was dead, she took a bullet meant for Sherlock. She bled out in front of the two of us.” I wave my free hand between Sherlock and myself. “I hate to admit it, but I didn’t take it well at all.

“Before you ask, I wouldn’t change much of anything.” I look into Sherlock’s eyes “My biggest regrets would be my reaction to your return and in Smith’s favourite room.”

Sherlock closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He gazes into my eyes “Thank you John. I regret I faked my suicide in front of you and that it took so long to come back.” The previous tension leaves to be replaced with a different variety.

Kevin clears his throat, reminding us we were not alone “You two need me to take the kid and go for a walk for a couple hours?”

Oh, how I wish he were serious with that offer!

Kevin continues before either of us can answer “Thought I’d introduce you to my tenants so you’ll know what each other look like. Then a quick tour of the ranch, if we have time we can hit the gun range as well. I’ll grab a rifle in case we see some hogs. I know you used to be able to shoot John, not sure about Sherly here though.” 

Sherlock straightens up and I can tell he’s about to lay into Kevin. I still have his hand in mine and give it a squeeze until he looks at me. It amazes me how we can have a conversation without saying a word. I’m ordering no, he’s pleading yes, and somehow I win. It only takes a moment. Kevin is oblivious of just how close he came to being verbally eviscerated.

I square my shoulders “I can shoot just as well as you remember. My firearm instructor insisted on learning right handed as most guns are engineered that way.” Kevin looks at me with a furrowed brow. 

Sherlock responds to the unasked question “John was shot in the left shoulder, his dominant side. I am proficient with a variety of firearms. For future reference my name is Sherlock” the last delivered ice cold.

Kevin is oblivious or just doesn’t care “Okay. Any who, when you’re ready Three Continents Watson let me know. I’ll be out cleaning the kennel.” He leaves without touching any of the food on his plate.

“John, I’m not sure how much more I can take…” Sherlock declares “the mood swings…”

I shudder “I know love, you’re doing really well. He was always an ignorant bastard about some things, relationships being biggest among them. When we went to bars in Afghanistan together I was always able to steal whatever girl he was with, hardly any effort involved.” I lean our foreheads together. “Just remember he’ll be gone in a couple days, then we will have the place to ourselves for a month. Just think of the reward.” 

“True, you’re right.” Sherlock gives me a quick kiss.

\---

Sherlock and I clean up the mess from breakfast. We are repacking Rosie’s nappy bag, adding a few extra essentials for a long day when Kevin comes back in the house. He wanders into the pantry and back, having grabbed a small cooler. He opens the refrigerator and grabs a few cold beers, a couple sodas and some deli meat. Before closing the lid he adds apples and a handful of paper napkins.

I take the nappy bag and head back to our bedroom and pick up the canteens Sherlock and I bought and fill them with fresh water. Unbeknownst to Sherlock I snuck a few specimen collecting jars in my travel case. I’m able to sneak a few into an outside pocket of the nappy bag. The topographic map is tucked in another outside pocket.

On the way out, I notice a box next to the tub, ‘Mr Heater’, with a couple small propane bottles on top. There are a few candles that were not there yesterday as well. Maybe Sherlock and were not as quiet as we thought last night, oops!

Our first stop after getting the jeep is to visit with Kyle and Joan. Sherlock remembered how to find his way back to their house by the good road. They are very friendly and offer to help if we need assistance with anything. Reminding Kevin they’ll be out of town for a week in October themselves along with Sean and his wife. After them we drive up to the top of Buck Peak to see the view and find the brass forestry marker stating the name (Buck Peak) and height (2657 feet). 

I unroll the map on the hood of the Jeep as Kevin points down toward the west “See the water down there? Basically that’s the western edge of the property, it actually zig-zags back and forth. That neighbour and I get along.” He turns toward the county road, “I own bit on the other side of the county road but I don’t push it with the neighbour there; he’s a bit of an ass.” Do you remember the one-lane bridge on the county road coming in?” We both nod affirmative “That’s the lower edge of the property, I own everything from the creek up, on the left side of the road, coming up the hill.” He turns south “On that end, the property ends at the Maillard Redwood preserve. Apparently it is still operating as a hunting club.”

“Ready to see everything up close and personal then?” Kevin asks, climbing in the jeep without waiting for a reply.

I was pointing out the area to Sherlock while Kevin was talking. Sherlock whispers “later” and rolls up the map. We can always come back up here, the view is beautiful.

Once we’re in and the engine is running Kevin taps Sherlock on the shoulder and points “Ok Jeeves, head down that way, go slow it’s bouncy. I’ll point out poison oak as we drive by, there is a lot of it on this hill. You’ll want to avoid it whenever you can.” Kevin points out some pretty tri-lobal red leaves. “The brush with the grey/green leaves and grey bark is ceanothus alba, or as the locals call it, white thorn. The thorns will cause a mild infection if you are scratched or punctured by them.” He clears his throat “Forgot, I meant to leave out a couple books on the local flora and fauna; I’ll do that when we get back.” 

The dirt road improves when we reach the bottom and merges into another. “I was thinking of letting a few of the roads revert back to nature. That being one of the first. This place has a rat-warren of roads! There are a few signs but they are few and far between.” As we’re driving by the ‘Doe Pasture’ sign.

Around the corner from that sign is a broken sign for ‘gers Lookout’. Kevin directs us to stop there but stay in the jeep. He hands Sherlock and I binoculars procured from a pack in the back. He then points out a small herd of horses “The horses are in what the previous owners called the ‘open ground’. They are friendly and I do have saddles and bridals if you want to ride. The sheep in the closer field are in the ‘horse pasture’. I did end up rolling up the fencing I found between the two areas as most of the posts were missing.”

“I had a metal recycling guy come in and remove several vehicles, trailers and a bunch of other metal including rolled up fencing. I’ve started another pile near the front gate; old pipes, stoves, refrigerators and rusted out generators mostly.

“The field below us is ‘Mule Opening’, haven’t found any mules yet here though. Any questions?”

I don’t know about Sherlock, but I think we’re going to have fun getting lost a few times exploring this place in the next month. “I’m good so far” I answer. Sherlock just nods next to me, he knows I’ll be able to read the map and get us back.

“Okie dokie. Let’s head on down the road shall we?” 

Sherlock asks “Kevin, would it be alright if I were to teach John how to drive a stick while we’re here?” I look at him, when am I ever going to drive a stick?

“Yeah, whatever, knock yourselves out. Remind me when we get back we can pull the backseat out of the attic, you can put the baby seat in then. Oh, stay to the left here. The road to the right is a dead end, nice place to watch a sunset though.” We start to head downhill past several large fields. We’ve passed several covey of quail fluttering about as we travel along. “Quail season opens tomorrow, hopefully the little buggers stick around.”

Sherlock asks while driving “What else is there to hunt around here?”

“Well, you’ve just missed pigeon and deer seasons. It’s always hog and jack rabbit season in California. Quail season runs from tomorrow until the last weekend in January. I’ll double check, I think it might be grouse season, they are few and far between though.” Kevin ducks a branch. “Have to get Sean and Kyle out to brush roads again, I give them a discount on their rent if they help me keep this place up. Let’s see, turkey season is split between spring and fall hunts. In spring you can only shoot the roosters, in the fall you can shoot either sex.

“If you see a coyote or mountain lion disturbing the livestock you can shoot them as well. Do let me know if you get a lion though, officially they are an endangered species and I have to report the kill. I must have at least twenty different ones on my game cameras though.”

I frown and start to open my mouth when Kevin interrupts “You can tell by the size of the cat and the markings on the face, legs and tail.”

Sherlock slows down, there is a crossroad ahead. Kevin taps him on the left shoulder “Go left, we’ll go down to the river. There is no fishing on the ranch, apparently they are all spawning streams for steelhead. The fish in the creek by the cabin were planted according to Diana’s friend, no fish can get up the 30-foot waterfall. We can see that, there is an old logging road that overlooks the top and a steep trail to the bottom. 

“This area is known as the ‘crane place’, there used to be an old metal and wood crane that was used by loggers in the 40’s and 50’s. I’ve not found evidence of it yet, apparently it rotted away.” 

Sherlock stops at an opening, down below us to the west is a riverbed. “It’s quite beautiful here, I’m glad we came.” Sherlock is gently massaging my left shoulder while looking.

“Yeah, it is nice here. That is the Garcia River, we’ll end up down there in a bit.” Kevin informs us.

A few more twists and turns and we end up in the river bed at a crossing. I don’t know about the other two but I could use a break to stretch my legs. “Can we stop for a few? Rosie needs changing and I could use a bit of a stretch.”

“Of course John.” Sherlock cuts the motor, removes the keys and pockets them upon exiting the vehicle out of habit. He grabs Rosie’s nappy bag and walks around to take her from me so I can exit. Kevin has already jumped out the back and pacing around looking at the ground.

Sherlock and I change Rosie. I wash my hands in the river then use a wipe. Take a drink out of my canteen and wish I’d thought to bring something along for my fever and aches. Sherlock holds a bottle out to me, Excedrin. “Do you know how much I love you?” I ask taking the bottle.

Sherlock smiles back at me “I have my suspicions.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” I reach into the pocket of the nappy bag pulling out the sterilized collection tubes. “I packed you a surprise as well.” Handing them over.

Sherlock grins that grin he reserves for me and hands over Rosie. “I’m going to collect some river water. I can compare it to the creek and spring waters later.” He practically dances over to the water.

I open the drug bottle and swallow two, placing the bottle back in Rosie’s nappy bag. I offer her some water from my canteen as it’s warm out. Spotting Kevin digging in the dirt upstream I bounce Rosie on my hip as we make our way over, keeping half and eye on Sherlock. “What did you find?” I ask Kevin walking up to him.

“California Jade, there are two types on the ranch. This one is my personal favourite. Looks like I found a large chunk this time too.” Kevin keeps digging with his hands around the rock, moving other stones out of his way. “It’s not worth much, but it is pretty to look at. I have a few chunks back at the house.” He moves another stone and knocks the rock with his heel, it moves. “Finally, some of these put up a fight.” Picking up the rock. To me it’s just a greenish rock, he must see the look on my face. “Let me get this cleaned off and wet, you’ll see.” He walks over to where Sherlock is looking at whatever is swimming in the water. “Heads up!” Kevin calls just before tossing the rock next to Sherlock.

Sherlock, even with his quick reflexes gets splashed with river water. He frowns at Kevin, sees the shocked look on my face and doesn’t say a thing. 

I am pissed “Oi! What the bloody hell Kevin?” I stalk over to Sherlock unceremoniously shoving Rosie at him. 

I march back to Kevin and grab him by his earlobe dragging him down to my eye level. I start to snarl, teeth bared in his face, “You know I can take you down, bum shoulder and all! What the hell do you think you’re doing? I came here to do you a favour and you all you do is badger my husband? We CAN leave!”

Kevin is oblivious “What? I wanted to wash the dirt off the rock!”

I wave my free hand up and down stream “And you just decided to pick the one place Sherlock happened to be? There is a LOT of water here to use, you could have chosen anywhere else, but NO. You pick on my husband. This is going to stop and stop NOW!” I growl, commanding.

Sherlock is watching, mouth agape. Bouncing an upset Rosie who’s never heard or seen me so angry before.

“I, I’m sorry?” Kevin stammers, frightened.

“John” Sherlock walks over “It’s only water, I’ll dry off, no harm done.” He holds out a free hand.

I let Kevin go. 

Kevin cradles his sore earlobe.

I point a finger at Kevin fuming “You will treat Sherlock with respect, he’s been nothing but polite to you. If you keep this up I’ll let him deduce the hell out of you!” I turn to look at Sherlock, I take his hand. “I need to take a walk, I’m going to start walking back up the hill. Pick me up on your way by. Give me fifteen minutes to calm down please.” I squeeze his hand. Raise it to my lips, kissing the ring. Then walk away, fuming.

“John?”

“Fifteen love, I need to calm down. Please.” I stopped to answer without turning, then start walking again.

From behind me I hear Rosie begin to cry and Sherlock trying to soothe her. After a few steps I hear Sherlock start to growl at Kevin, more than likely eviscerating him verbally. I’m too arsed to care…

\----

[Sherlock POV]

John walked away... more like marched away, extremely angry, fists clenched. I can tell he wants to punch someone or something. I’m glad it wasn’t me who made him that furious for a change. John has an impressive uppercut.

I turn to glare at Kevin. From his look he knows he’s in deep trouble. 

I prowl toward where Kevin is standing, “Do you know what you’ve done?” I snarl at him, he flinches. “You’ve pissed of the kindest, most loyal man I have ever known. How could you have done that to your friend?” I know John doesn’t want me to deduce this idiot, it’s tempting to do so anyway. “You do realize we’ve come from another country to help your sorry arse out? Flown half-way across the planet to do you a favour?” 

Kevin seems to shrink more into himself with each utterance. 

“Are you so homophobic you can’t be happy for your friend? You really didn’t seem the type, but I am wrong on occasion.” I growl, he cringes.

“I, I…” Kevin starts to stammer out.

Standing up, looking down my nose, my most haughty expression and command him, “I really don’t want to hear it. There is nothing you can say to me. You had best find a way to placate your friend though. Use your time wisely.” I walk with Rosie in the opposite direction, I need a few minutes to calm us both down as well. 

\---

[John POV]

God I’m pissed. I wasn’t this angry when Sherlock pretended to be a waiter for Mary and me when he came back. I wasn’t this angry in Smith’s morgue. I don’t believe I have ever been this utterly furious with anyone before, ever.

I march my way up the hill. I come to a crossroads, bollocks. I make an arrow with fallen branches pointing in the direction I’ve taken. Sherlock should be able to follow that, I scuff my boots in a few places as well just to be sure. I really don’t want to walk all the way back to the house though it may take that long to calm the hell down.

Ella’s relaxation techniques are not working! I know Sherlock will give me time, but I may need more than I asked for… I just seem to become more furious the further I walk away. How could Kevin be such an arse? We’ve travelled around the world to do him a favour… not helping the anger John. Think of something happy… 

My mind is a blank. Think dammit, you’re clever. Sherlock doesn’t think you’re that big of an idiot… Sherlock! That’s better… happily it wasn’t him who pissed me off this time. I am impressed with how he’s behaved himself. Rosie... 

Think of Rosie and Sherlock playing, him reading her a story. Her eyes light up when he reads her Treasure Island, changing his voice for each character. I must admit, I enjoy hearing him read it as well. Oh, that’s better. Keep remembering the two of them.

I look around, hearing the sound of an engine in the distance behind me. I’m almost to the top of the ridge, damn. I keep walking, feeling somewhat better finally. 

I shipped a couple books we can read to Rosie in one of the boxes, I’ll have to see if Sherlock will indulge me tonight. With the way I stormed off, he won’t want to refuse me anything. Dammit, now I feel guilty as well.

Sherlock catches up to me when I reach the top of the rise, I wait for him at a fairly level spot. I must have made quite the impression when I left. Sherlock gives me a sheepish smile, taking Rosie from Kevin who hustles into the back faster than I’ve ever seen him move before. 

I hop in, lean over and kiss Sherlock with all the love that I feel for him. Must have worked, he’s a bit stunned as I retrieve Rosie from him. I smile “I love you, you know that right?”

Sherlock smiles my smile “I love you too John” he breathes back.

Kevin clears his throat. I turn and glare at him. He pales and keeps his mouth shut. Good.

Sherlock cups my cheek in his hand, turning me back to look at him. “What do you want to do John?” 

I take a calming breath, leaning into his touch, “I believe someone was giving us a tour before they leave for a month.” A reminder for the imbecile in the back why we’re here in the first place.

Sherlock nods, “Right. Off we go then.” Putting the idling Jeep in gear and heading further up the hill. 

At the next crossroads there is a subdued “Keep right, we’ll go back the lower road” from the back. There is barely any commentary on the way back toward the house. The only comment is at one crossroads “If you go up this road there is an old orchard. The only trees left are a pear and a fig tree. There should be some fruit on them. Feel free to raid while I’m gone.”

Sherlock nods and answers “I noticed at the place by the pond there was an orchard there. Looked like a couple apple trees. Are they any good?”

Kevin seems relieved to have a question to answer. “Yes, very. We can collect a few later today or tomorrow and I’ll make a pie. I have some tomato and few other vegetables planted there as well; feel free to raid. There are a few more trees scattered around the ‘camp’ area as well. You should be well kept in fresh apples. I’ve not sprayed them with anything, all organic.” Glancing hopefully at me and Rosie.

We’re driving along enjoying the view and silence. I spot a house above us. Kevin starts “That’s Walter’s place, he’s the younger brother to Kyle and Sean. I let him keep the place, he only comes around on the occasional weekend. The middle brother, Sean, his place is just around the corner. Sherlock if you could go down the driveway that would be great. We can meet him, he’s usually hanging about.” Overly polite.

Sean is sitting on his deck, overlooking his fenced off garden as we drive by, there are a few tall plants that look suspiciously like marijuana to me. He has two small dogs that greet us barking up a storm, but quiet down when he tells them to stop. He comes around the side of the house to where we parked. He’s thin, tall, greying hair, blue eyes with the air of an old west trapper about him. The years look like they have been rough on him.

Sean shakes hands with Kevin who had climbed out the back of the Jeep. “What’s up Kevin?” he asks, slow, as though he has all the time in the world. 

Kevin waves behind him at Sherlock and me standing next to the Jeep. “These are John and Sherlock, they’ll be watching the dogs and keeping an eye on the place while I’m gone next month. They met Kyle and Joan earlier.”

We take the few steps closer and shake hands. The scent of marijuana is strong with this one, maybe too strong. I notice Sean’s eyes are a bit glazed, that explains why he seems so relaxed. Sherlock snorts an exhale after shaking Sean’s hand and takes a large step back, placing his hands behind his back. 

Sean lets us know “If you need anything let me and Kate know. We’ve helped with the dogs before.”

We thank him for his offer and hop back into the Jeep. Sherlock slows going by an empty flat, cement pillars piled then two more ‘cabins’ still standing, one with a detached garage. “Not sure what I’m going to do with these two places yet, they are in decent shape.” Kevin adds driving by. Shortly after we get back to the road that leads to the house. 

Sherlock heads back down to the house as Rosie is starting to fall asleep, it would be better for her to sleep in her cot as opposed to my lap.

As Sherlock parks Kevin asks “How long does she normally sleep?”

“Between one to two hours normally.” I reply.

Kevin nods “I’ll be up at the office then, need to grab a few things up there before the trip. Do either of you need anything before I go?” We both answer we’re fine just before he drives up the hill. 

\---

Sherlock takes Rosie inside, presumably to put her in the crib. 

I notice an axe next to a pile of wood rounds. Picking up the axe, I notice two logs stacked on top of each other. I give a test swing and split the top log in half. Satisfying. I adjust the log and continue to split the rest of the log. I grab another, then another. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the front door open around the fourth log. Sherlock leaves the door open, closing the screen door, he has his violin in hand. He plays while I split more rounds. 

After a while I notice it’s quiet and Sherlock is sitting out on the deck, legs over the side, two large plastic cups by him. 

“You’ve been out here for a little more than an hour. Figured you need to drink something, too hot for soda, not sure how or if you even wanted iced tea. Too warm for hot tea, especially after that workout. Not beer. You needed something more than water, so orange juice.” Holding a cup out for me.

Putting down the axe I go join Sherlock sitting on the deck, taking the cup from his hand. “Ta love.” I kiss his cheek and take a swallow, emptying half the glass. “Guess I was thirstier than I thought.”

Sherlock bumps my side “Feel better?” he wonders.

“Yeah, got it out of my system. Could use some food though, you hungry?” Getting up to go inside. I offer Sherlock a hand up, he takes it. Looking down I notice “You hard?”

“A bit. You’re sexy when you swing an axe.” He teases, blushing. “It can wait until later.”

I’m giggling going inside, Sherlock on my tail. He quickly finds the biscuits, I cut up a couple of apples and take assorted lunch meats and cheeses out of the refrigerator. We have a lovely, relaxing snack, both switch to drinking water when we finish the orange juice. Toward the end Rosie wakes and I go and get her, grabbing a jar of food and a spoon on my way back.

\---

Kevin walks in the door, without preamble states, “I’ll have to do a load of laundry later if you have anything to add, or you can do your own loads. 

Almost in one breath, “Also, I want to make dinner tonight as an apology for being such an ass. Since you probably aren’t familiar with it, I’m going to prepare dinner tonight using Bisquick. We’ll have oven fried chicken and rolls. The stuff can be used to create sweet as well as savoury dishes, I like the coffee cake. Diana put me onto this stuff, can be used for just about anything. There is a cookbook for it on the bookshelf behind the door to your room, Diana added notes to a few recipes.” Kevin looks from Sherlock to me, rather hopeful.

Sherlock lifts and eyebrow at me, giving me sway over the conversation. “Okay, sounds good. Did you want to show us anymore of the estate today?” I reply to Kevin.

Kevin looks relieved, “Right. Yes. We can hit one of the gun ranges on the way, see if you still have it Doc. I grabbed a few guns and ammunition while I was up at the office along with ear protection. When you’re ready we can head out again.” Kevin sounds much happier than when he walked in. 

Sherlock takes the wheel again. Rosie’s nappy bag is still in the Jeep from earlier, I spot the small ear protectors on top of the bag as we get in. The ice chest from earlier is still in back along with another soft sided bag. There is a small solid case in the back and two holsters clipped to the roll bar. The windshield is down with what I assume are the guns Kevin mentioned wrapped in a fleece blanket laying on top. 

Kevin is once again standing in the back, holding onto the roll bar. “Okay Sherlock, if you head up the hill like you’re going to the office but stay to the right we’ll end up at the first of the gun ranges. When you get to the barn, go through the open gate next to it and park. There are a few ranges, this one has targets out to 350-yards. There is another with up to 1000-yards, a couple with clay pigeon launchers and an obstacle course we’ll go by later. I use this and the obstacle course the most.” He finishes up as Sherlock turns off the engine.

Kevin climbs out the back. “While I was sulking up here earlier I put out new targets at 15, 50, and 100-yards. Figure we can start with pistols and work our way out from there.” He reaches in for the soft and solid side cases walking over to a bench under a small roof. Kevin opens the solid case to reveal two pistols. “These are both 45 semi-automatics. I know John shot one in the army and Sherlock said he was proficient.” Kevin looks up hopeful he made the correct decision. 

“Good. I still have my service weapon in London. I’m familiar with this type.” I say taking the offered gun from Kevin. I notice the clip is missing, the chamber is empty when I check it.

Kevin is satisfied “The clips are in the holsters in the Jeep. Let me grab them along with the little one’s ear protection.” He walks over to the Jeep, throwing over his shoulder “I can hold her while you two shoot if you want.”

Meanwhile Sherlock is wandering around the barn and surrounding area, taking in every detail. He seems fascinated by something on the hill across from where we are. I notice a small orange ‘dot’ on the hill, must be a long range target. I glance around and see the shorter range targets.

Kevin hands me the ear protection we picked up for Rosie. “She’ll probably handle it better if you put it on rather than a stranger.” He opens the soft side case and removes three sets of adult sized ear proctors that fold up. Handing one each to Sherlock and I. 

Seeing I’m out of hands Sherlock puts his muffs on and comes over to take Rosie. I put the petite muffs on her “You’ll like the noise much better this way baby, we won’t be here too long.” Then put on my own set, making it a game. I take her back from Sherlock and indicate he should prove he can shoot first.

Sherlock fastens on the offered holster, checks the pistol Kevin gave him as I did. Finds a clip in a holder on his belt then slams it home. He sets himself in front of the 15-yard target, puts a round in the chamber and proceeds to empty the clip into the bullseye of the target, checking to make sure Rosie was okay after the first couple rounds.

Kevin gives him a funny look as Sherlock holsters the pistol and takes Rosie from my arms so I can shoot. 

I take the offered holster and pistol. Load the clip, find a stance, put a round in the chamber and fire a shot into the hole Sherlock left in the middle of the target. Following his example, I make sure Rosie is still happy before emptying my clip in bullseye as well, right handed. I remove the empty clip and insert a new one, put another round in the chamber and empty the clip into the bullseye using my left hand. It feels good to shoot again.

Kevin removes his ear protection “I forgot how well you could shoot with either hand Doc! I have more ammunition in the soft bag. Let me grab the shotguns and rifles, I have no worries about leaving you two with the handguns.” He’s smiling as he goes back to the Jeep. 

Sherlock was smug with his effort and seems even more so now. He lifts his muffs “I didn’t know you could shoot with both hands John. You usually use your right…”

I lift my protectors as well. I’m happy “The drill instructor I had in the Army insisted everyone learn to shoot right-handed as most weapons are geared that way. These 45’s can be used by either, there is a safety on both sides. The clip ejector is geared to be used with the right thumb however.” I show Sherlock, not sure how much he knows about semi-autos. 

I search the bag Kevin left and find ammunition to reload our empty clips while he readies the next firearms. Kevin comes back with a riffle slung over each shoulder and a shotgun in each hand. Looking like he’s ready for battle. There is a rack built onto the side of the bench the cases are on, Kevin places a firearm in each notch.

Turning Kevin then questions “Are either of you familiar with shotguns? I have two 12-guages here, I also have Diana’s 20-guage in the safe if these have too much kickback.”

It’s been years since I’ve seen a shotgun, let alone held one “I haven’t touched a shotgun since before Granddad passed. Most of the time I was only allowed to use it with his supervision.” I admit.

Sherlock adds “It has been many years since I have handled one as well.” Making a concession he adds “Why don’t you walk us through using these.” Indicating the two propped up.

Kevin seems pleased. “Alright. Good. Good.” He picks up one. “These are both the same, one is mine, the other was Diana’s. She ended up with a 12 as well as the 20-guage. These are both side-by-side and have two triggers, one for each chamber. Try not to pull both at once as it will kick like mule!” Kevin shows where the safety is and how to open the breach to load and unload the gun. Closing the breach he hands the shotgun to Sherlock along with two shells.

Sherlock goes over the info Kevin shared, opens and loads the shotgun. With the safety on, barrel pointed at the ground, asks “Which target do you want me to fire at?” 

Kevin looks out at the range and turns pink, “Forgot the 20-yard target, hold on and I’ll grab a stand!” He unlocks a gate into the barn stall area and comes out with a metal stand and a piece of cardboard with a target attached. “I have markers at all the yardages, don’t know why I forgot about this one…” He wanders out to a stake in the ground, sliding the metal stand over. The target on the cardboard slip into slots holding the target secure and easy to replace. “Try for that one.” Putting his muffs back in place.

Sherlock makes sure all our ear protectors are in place, takes a stance, aims and pulls one trigger. The shot hits true, pellets striking around the middle of the target. He breathes a couple times then pulls the other trigger, pellets striking middle again. Pleased with himself he opens the breach, removes the spent shells, handing the empty shotgun back to Kevin. 

I have been bouncing Rosie on my hip, she seems very happy with the noise and destruction so far. As Sherlock comes over to take her from me, she reaches her arms out for him. The answering smile on Sherlock’s face makes the pain we’ve been through to get to this point worth it. I must have a besotted look on my face as Sherlock gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

Kevin, is facing the other way, digging in a box for two more shot shells when I glance over. I quickly kiss Sherlock again before walking over for my turn with the shotgun.

I go through the motions and take my first shot using my dominant, left side. The recoil causes a spasm to lance through my scar. When the miasma of pain subsides, I spot that I did manage to hit the middle of the target. Sherlock had handed Rosie to Kevin and he was at my side with a hand out, not quite touching, a look of concern on his face.

“John? Are you alright?” Sherlock is troubled, he finally touches my right bicep. 

“Yeah, not shooting a riffle left-handed! Fuck that hurt.” I finally moan out.

“Can you continue? Do you need to stop?” Sherlock is worried, asking his questions too low for Kevin to hear.

“Just give me a few minutes. That’s the first time I’ve fired anything larger than a handgun since I’ve been shot. Forgot where King shot me with the nail is still healing. I didn’t think it would bloody hurt that much.” I reply low. Louder I include Kevin in the conversation “Can you show Sherlock and me the riffle, I need a minute.”

Kevin wanders carefully over “Sure, just pop the shells out of the shotgun and put it in the rack.”

Sherlock takes the shotgun from my hands, unloading it quickly and placing it in the empty spot in the holder. Turning he takes Rosie from Kevin’s hands so he can show us the safe use of the rifles he brought out.

Giving me a glance, seeing my nod, Kevin grabs a rifle from the rack “These are both Remington 270, bolt action riffles. These will hold up to five shells, but I rarely put in more than three.” He pulls back the bolt, grabs three shells. “You load it through the firing chamber, you could also just load them singly.” He walks us through loading, safety on/off and unloading. He starts to hand me the riffle, I shake my head in negation.

I glance over “Sherlock? I can hold Rosie while you fire the riffle. I should be fine by the time you’re done.” I hope, the pain is down to just a dull ache now.

Sherlock reluctantly hands Rosie over, to my right hip, before turning back to Kevin and the rifle. “Which target?”

“Have you fired a rifle before Sherlock?” Kevin is behaving.

Sherlock looks at me, “It’s been a few years, but yes.” Must have been during his hiatus, I wonder how many of Moriarty’s people he took out that way. Sherlock was looking at me when that thought flashed “Not many John, Mycroft’s minions did most of the killing.” I nod in understanding. Kevin is confused. Neither of us enlighten him.

Kevin points across the way “See that white tower-like structure? That’s 100-yards. To the right of the tower are paper targets, should be easier to spot through the scope. Sit at the bench. Wait a minute, I’ll get a rest for you to use.” Kevin runs back into the barn, coming out with a metal rack and a couple of bags. “Shooting rack, takes most of the recoil.” Looking at me, knowingly. “These are sandbags, rest the barrel on them to steady your shot.” He places both before Sherlock sitting at the bench. 

Sherlock adjusts his seat, ignoring the rack. He places the sandbags toward the front edge, resting the barrel on them. He looks through the scope “Do you want me to aim at the left or right target?” 

“I thought you would take one, John the other. Pick one, John can fire at the other if he feels up to it.” Kevin glances at me out of the corner of his eye. My shoulder is still aching. 

From the bench Sherlock replies “I’m right handed, I’ll start with the right.” He takes a breath, glances at Rosie and me, checking we’re still wearing our ear protection. “Ready?” 

I nod “Ready when you are.”

Kevin lifts his binoculars, aiming them at the right target.

At the bench Sherlock puts a bullet in the chamber, aims, takes a quick breath and pulls the trigger.

I can’t see where Sherlock hit the target but if Kevin’s reaction is any indication he’s hit the bullseye once again. Kevin gets Sherlock’s attention “Since you hit that one, try for one of the metal targets further up the hill. They are at 200 and 350-yards.”

Sherlock points up the hill, spent shell still in the chamber “The orange circles?”

Kevin nods “Correct. We’ll hear if you hit them, they’re metal.” 

Kevin steps back as Sherlock reloads and adjusts his aim. From my angle looks like the 200-yard target. He goes through the motions again. Just after he fires we hear a metallic ‘ping’ from the bullet hitting its target. Adjusting the bags again, Sherlock aims a bit higher. He reloads and once again we hear a metallic ‘ping’ of the last target being hit. Emptying the rifle, leaving the breach open to cool, Sherlock racks the rifle. My turn.

Sherlock comes over to where I’ve been rocking Rosie carefully, on my right hip. He has concern in his eyes. I answer before he can ask “I can do this, don’t worry. I’ll start with the shotgun on the right, if it hurts I won’t advance to the riffle. Okay?” I reassure him. 

He nods while taking Rosie from me. “I’ll be watching, I know when you are in pain.” Looking me in the eye, reminding me. I nod back in acknowledgment.

Meanwhile Kevin has the shotgun and a shell waiting for me. I roll my shoulders a few times walking over. I nod at Kevin while taking the gun and shell, loading and setting myself in position. I hesitate a few breathes before finally pulling the trigger. No pain, at least nothing new. Good. I’ve even hit the target in the middle.

I remove the spent shell from the shotgun on my way to the bench and the riffle. 

Kevin is rummaging in his bag as I walk up, he turns and hands me a pad. “Should have given this to you two before, helps with the recoil. I can help you put it on…” he looks at me “I keep forgetting to put it on myself when I come to the range.” 

“Ta.” Putting on the pad, I’m not too proud to use protection of any sort. I do not use the rack, we might not have it in the field. Readjusting the sandbags I aim at the left paper target, take a breath and pull the trigger. Not bad, there is a bit of residual ache but nothing new and best of all I hit the bullseye. So good so far. Readjusting and firing I repeat Sherlock’s performance on the metal targets. 

\---

After the shooting range, Keven starts to show us the points of interest on this ridge. Sherlock is intrigued at one field with a sign stating it being ‘tombstone flat’, according to Kevin there is an old homesteader buried on the flat somewhere. The headstone having long ago been kicked over and around by the resident horses and at one time cows. At the top of the field are a few old wooden stakes Kevin states as being an old sheep marking pen.

 

We stop at the east end of the property where it butts up to the redwood preserve. The view has us looking down into a steep valley between the two ranches.

Eventually we drive down the hill, visiting the eastern edge of the Garcia River. The River isn’t as deep at this end having fewer tributaries so it’s a bit warmer as a result. Sherlock took samples without incident this time as I attended to Rosie. 

\---

Sherlock took control of the lovemaking tonight, he’d been waiting a long time to get off today. He licks, sucks, tweaks and gives me more pleasure than I’ve felt ever before. Since he had to delay his gratification today, he brought me to the edge several times before allowing me to finally orgasm. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kevin were getting off on my moans. It felt so fantastic, I Just couldn’t keep myself quiet.

I’m almost asleep, Sherlock is using my right shoulder as a pillow, when he speaks up “John?”

“Yes love?” mumbled

“How many sexual partners have you had?”

I’m wide awake in an instant. “Is that really relevant Sherlock? I anticipate on you being the last… “

“I was curious about your nickname, ‘Three Continents Watson’. I’ve only had two lovers counting you.” He quietly confesses.

“Two?” I choke out.

“Yeah. At Uni I met a boy, Victor Lynne. Thought he cared for me, sex was uncomfortable. He introduced me to drugs to get me to relax, started my habit. Once at a party after he got me high, he convinced me that if I truly loved him, I’d have sex with a woman of his choosing; I couldn’t do it. We broke up, well, he threw me out of his flat the next day because I was an ‘addict’.” Takes a shuddering breath.

I hold him tighter “And then me?” he nods “Promise me Sherlock, if I ever cause you discomfort during sex you will tell me at the time. I love you, I never want to cause you anymore pain.” 

Pouting “I love you too. I don’t know everything about you John, there are parts of your life that are still a mystery to me. I don’t like it.” 

I sigh and collect my thoughts “I got that moniker in the service, you can thank Bill Murry for it. When I was off-duty I would shag anything I could get a leg over, mainly women. The first few were from Africa, America and England – three continents. I got a reputation, rumours flew that helped with subsequent conquests. I truthfully don’t remember the exact number though. I always used a condom, only safe sex.” The more I talk, the tenser Sherlock becomes “Are we still okay?”

“Why so many? I don’t understand…”

“Sex made me feel alive, wanted... prove that I had survived another day.”

“I will always want you John” Sherlock affirms.

“I love you Sherlock, I really do! And I meant it when I said I totally envisage you being my last partner. I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” I kiss the top of his head, holding him tightly. I can feel him relax against me again. “Are we good love?”

Sherlock nods against my chest “Yes John, we’re good” he sighs and settles closer.

“You do realize there is a lot I don’t know about you either. All I’ve learned is what little you and Greg were willing to share, which isn’t much.” I feel him tense again “It’s okay if we have secrets from one another, so long as those secrets are not harmful. But saying that, I will tell you whatever you want to know about me. If it is any consolation, you are the first man I trusted enough to bottom for; I only allowed fingers before. Good and bad, you’re stuck with me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Sherlock lifts his head and kisses me on the lips “You were right John, we should have these conversations when we’re both awake.” He chuckles “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else either so you’re stuck with me as well. We should try to get some sleep now.”

\---

It’s foggy when I wake up early on the 30th. Sherlock and I were up quite late last night and he was still sound asleep when I slipped out. There is a fire burning in the woodstove in the great room to take care of the chill. A wooden box and a small stack of books is on the end of the table, I notice they are nature books for the region. Kevin is in the kitchen, preparing to make something. “Morning Kevin.” I greet “What are you up to?” I inquire.

Kevin’s mouth starts spewing information, non-stop. “Bread, ala Jacques Pepin. Since Diana showed me this recipe I rarely buy bread anymore, there is a purchased loaf of a dark rye in the freezer, hard to get that one right.

“In an 8-quart non-stick saucepan combine 4 cups flour, 2-1/4—2-1/2 cups warm water, 1 tablespoon salt, 1 package yeast; mix well, let rise till doubled. Stir and place in fridge overnight. Bake in the pan at 475 for 35-45 minutes in the morning. Most of the time I mix it in the morning and bake it after lunch, no fridge time. I started this loaf earlier, I didn’t sleep well last night.

“It’s a versatile recipe, you can vary flours for different textures and flavours. Replace some of the water with melted butter and/or milk and add sugar to make a sticky bun dough, roll out after first rise and brush with melted butter and add cinnamon sugar and/or chopped nuts; roll, slice and place in a well buttered pan or muffin tins to rise. 

“Tell you what, I’ll make another batch, for cinnamon rolls. We can freeze half the rolls for a future date. Want to help?” hopeful, barely breathing while talking.

I smile at his enthusiasm “Sure, let me get a cuppa and I’ll be your man Friday.” 

“Great. Oh, and I left a gun cleaning kit on the table along with the nature books. Quail season opened today too.”

\---

The rest of the day goes by rather pleasantly. We tour more of the property, visiting along the north eastern edge of the property at the Rancheria creek where Sherlock takes more water and vegetation samples. During our travels we pass by a few more cabins scattered about. We spotted a several coveys of quail, we took turns firing and ended up with enough for supper.

The road back up the hill had several large pinecones at one point, Sherlock stopped. Kevin mentioned they were Sugar pine cones, pointed out a Douglas fir cone. Sherlock collected several of both varieties for an experiment, though his eyes lit up when Kevin mentioned they look ‘really neat’ while burning.

At the top of the hill we notice we’re by the cabin next to the pond. “Drive down there and we can pick apples for the pie I promised you two yesterday. If we grab a few extra we can make some sauce for the rug-rat here too.” Ruffling Rosie’s curls during the last sentence.

\--

October 1 – Good Bye Kevin, Hello Blog

There was a pleasing smell when I woke this morning. Sherlock was not in bed, but the sheets still held some of the warmth from his body heat so he hasn’t been gone too long. Kevin has another small fire burning in the woodstove as I emerge from the guestroom in only my dressing gown and slippers. 

Sherlock has Rosie, tipping a bottle for her to drink this morning, there is a container of homemade applesauce on the table nearby as well. Sherlock smiles when he sees me “Good morning John. Kevin is making us wild huckleberry waffles for breakfast today.”

I give Sherlock a quick peck on the lips “Good morning love.” I give Rosie a kiss on her curls “Morning babe.”

I wander toward the loo calling out to Kevin “Good morning, smells good” on my way past the kitchen.

Something in the kitchen beeps as I call out, Kevin waves a fork at me “Morning! Breakfast is almost ready, don’t take too long.”

I finish my morning ablutions quickly and head back to our room to dress for the day.

“I have to check in at base by 1700 hours, should only take about three hours but I’ll leave around noon in case of traffic.” Kevin announces as he places plates full of waffles and homemade wild pork sausage on the table. 

\---

 **The Personal Blog of**  
**Dr. John H. Watson-Holmes**  
**2nd October**

****

****

**There and Back Again**

Well, we’re there and will be back in London again sometime next month; definitely by Christmas. It’s been awhile since I’ve updated anything and I’m sorry about that. First off you’re probably wondering about the name change. Sherlock and I are married. That looks so good I’ll type it again – Sherlock and I are married! Sherlock, Rosie and I are now a true family too as he has officially adopted her as well. We are now all on, what he insists on calling, our ‘Sex Holiday’. We are also house sitting in USA for Kevin, an old army mate of mine. 

We started our ‘holiday’ with a few days in New York. Rosie enjoyed the shows we went too as well as all the sightseeing. Course I already blogged about New York. 

What Rosie really liked was the day we spent in San Francisco before meeting up with Kevin. She truly adored the barking of the sea lions at Pier 39. She’s really loving playing with Kevin’s two dogs as well (maybe it’s the barking?). We may have to look into getting a dog when we get back to London (Sherlock?).

There were a few places we wanted to visit while staying at Kevin’s. The lighthouse near Point Arena, as well as the town itself. The town of Mendocino, Glass Beach, and Fort Brag are a few musts on our list. We have been debating Jenner and Fort Ross. There are also a few vineyards and breweries in the area we would like to visit as well. We figure, the next time we have to make a run down to Costco for supplies we will visit the wild animal park outside of St. Helena and maybe Coppolla winery.

Today we decided to pack a picnic and head off to the lighthouse near Point Arena. The website looked interesting and Rosie can see some sea lions again. We were not looking forward to driving the county road again but found it was in better condition on that side (but not by much). The views were beautiful on the drive down to the coast. When we arrived, Sherlock spent a goodly amount of time studying the marine mammal skulls in the museum. Rosie and I (well, me) had fun reading out loud to Sherlock the information on their touchscreen display about the whales and other native sea creatures. Rosie was excited to hear the different sounds of the whales and dolphins. We found a lovely tea pot in their gift store of all places, now to get it home in one piece. And before you ask, yes, we did walk up the 145 steps to the top of the lighthouse and see the view, along with a walk along the cliffs. 

After the lighthouse we (Sherlock) drove into Point Arena where we sat near the pier watching the tide while having our picnic on the rocky beach. Sherlock found some shells and a few bits of seaweed he picked up for experiments. In the end we were getting a bit chilled as the fog was starting to roll in and had hot coffee at the pier side café to warm up. The biggest surprise of the day was our waitress telling us about a preserve nearby with Giraffes and Zebra! Sherlock tipped her well, he said she could use the money. He called for an immediate reservation to see the B. Bryan Preserve, not sure how, but Sherlock somehow deduced the man over the phone and managed to get us in. 

I do so love that man! <3

I’ll try to update again but no promises, we are on a ‘sex holiday’ after all! ;)


	5. Speed Racer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV flips between Sherlock & John

October 3rd, Kevin has been gone for three days, the bed doesn’t seem to like John’s back. John still has a fever and is taking Excedrin morning, noon and bedtime. He says it helps but he is starting to move more deliberately, slowly, the last couple days. I’m making breakfast today. John had a bit of a lay in this morning, he’s been feeling so off. I attended to Rosie needs earlier, still can’t believe she is mine as well. I never thought I would have child, or a husband for that matter. Never thought I would make it past 30 what with my drug habit and pissing off the odd criminal mastermind.

John rose twenty minutes ago and took a long hot shower. From the sounds in the bathroom he is almost done. I pour boiling water into our new tea pot over a few bags of PG Tips. The last of the sausage Kevin made before he left is browned and keeping warm in the oven and I’ve put eggs in the pan to scramble.

As I distribute the eggs on two plates along with sausage and toast John comes around the bar counter into the kitchen. He’s looking pale, I take a step towards him “John, are you alright?”

John is leaning on the bar as he mumbles “Sherlock, I don’t feel…” as his knees give out and his eyes roll back in a faint.

I catch him before he can hit the floor “John!” I exclaim as I hastily search for his pulse. Strong and steady, he’s breathing. Ok, now what? He’s the bloody Doctor around here! I pick him up bridal style and take him out to our rental and get him fastened in the front seat. I don’t have keys, I also notice I don’t have Rosie! Stop. Think.

I go back into the house and grab Rosie’s nappy bag and stuff a couple outfits and several nappies inside. Head out to the kitchen grab a couple clean bottles and a container of formula along with the car keys. I notice the dogs in the run outside. Damn! I write a quick note to Sean and Kate to watch the dogs along with my cell number. I get Rosie settled in the car, check to make sure John is still breathing and has a pulse and race down towards town stopping at the gate long enough to leave the note about the dogs. This is the longest eleven miles of my life. I drive the entire way with one hand on the wheel and the other on John’s wrist making sure he still has a pulse. His skin under my hand is hot. Thankfully there is no traffic as I forget we’re not in England anymore and am driving on the wrong side of the road for most of the trip down.

I hear John mumble a few times lowly, but it doesn’t make any sense to me.

There is a small clinic in town, unfortunately for us the traveling Doctor is not in today. After making a huge fuss the Nurse Practitioner, Kate, agrees to come out to the SUV to check John’s vitals. “His pulse is strong but he’s burning up. Your best bet is the hospital in Ukiah or in Santa Rosa” she offers.

“Which is faster?” I demand.

“Ukiah Valley Medical, go back to the road you turned here on and take a left into town. On 128 go south through town to the first left to Ukiah, 253. Oh bother, give me your phone and I’ll bring it up on GPS, can’t get lost that way.” She takes my phone out of my hand and puts in the info. As she hands me back my phone it starts directing me. 

“Wait! I’ll get some ice and blankets.” The nurse places an ice pack at the base of John’s skull and in his lap as I cover Rosie with the extra blankets. “Run the AC full” as she directs the flow at John. “Try and keep your friend cool. Good luck!”

“Thanks” I yell over my shoulder as I hastily drive us away. The British Government can get me out of a speeding ticket if needs be! I go as fast as I can drive which is not very on these winding narrow roads. John is still muttering as I pull into the hospital thirty-five agonizing minutes later. I leave both he and Rosie in the car as I run in and loudly demand help. Two orderlies follow me with a rolling bed and help get John inside as I grab Rosie and her bag.

They waste no time checking John out as I start filling out his paperwork. I’ve texted Mycroft as to our locale and situation so far. Just as I finish filling out the form the fax machine behind the nurses’ station comes to life. The Nurse looks at the pages and asks “Who is Doctor John H Watson-Holmes? Is he new?” to the room in general.

I walk over and hand her the paperwork and inform her “He is my husband, the man over there. I believe the fax is for me.” Mycroft sent along several files, medical power of attorney and I’m his in case of emergency person. There is a brief medical history and allergies I already knew about. I hand the pages back to the Nurse to add to John’s file here.

I walk back to John as he mumbles again “bloody piss”. 

A nurse is taking John’s blood pressure and temperature. The Doctor looks up “That all he says?” he asks.

I lean over “John!” I cup his cheek. “John, can you hear me?” His eyes crack open “What do you keep saying?”

“Bladder infection…” he mumbles. Ah!

I look at the Doctor, who didn’t seem to understand what John had said. “He says he has a bladder infection, or bloody pee. He has had a backache for the past week and half and has been a bit peaky lately.” I tell him.

“Ah, we’ll check his urine then. Might be kidney infection if it’s been going on for that long.” He adds while reading over John’s file. “Doctor, eh? Surprised he didn’t catch it.” he states.

“Army Doctor, quite good in fact. He would not have ignored the symptoms. We have been staying at a friend’s place and we both blamed the bed and travel for his backache.” I reply arrogantly. I reach over and hold John’s hand, his mumbling quiets down at my touch.

“I’m Doctor Angele by the way. I’ll have a nurse get urine and blood samples and see where we are at from there. In the mean-time we’ll start him on something to bring down his fever.” He readjusts the icepacks Kate gave us. “What is your relation to the patient here?” he gives Rosie and me a look down his nose I am more than familiar with.

“John is my husband, this is our daughter.” The CCTV camera in the corner is watching us. Before the end of my statement the fax behind the nurses’ station jumps to life again.

The nurse behind the desk picks up the papers and pales. She hastily brings them over to Dr Angele and shoves them under his nose. The reply on his lips dies unmentioned as he in turn pales. I can’t help but wonder what Mycroft threated him with as I discretely wave at the camera in thanks.

Another nurse comes in with a catheter, I think ‘John is not going to be happy’. She starts to undo John’s jeans, he’s mumbling again. I lean in to hear him better “I can pee in a jar, I’m not that far gone.”

“John, I can help you but you are in no shape to do so on your own.” The nurse looks at me strangely I tell her “Get a sample jar, he would rather pee in a cup than have the catheter. I can assist him if need be.”

To her credit she shrugs and leaves to return with a lidded plastic cup and a gown for him to change into. “The bathroom is over there.” She says pointing across the way.

I just level a look at her and close the curtain around the bed and grab the dustbin in the corner and a pair of gloves. No one complains, now I really want to know what Mycroft faxed over! I help change John into the hospital gown, open in back. John is more coherent as I help him sit on the edge of the bed. “Don’t know how I missed the symptoms.” He slurs, but he is clearer than earlier. 

“They didn’t all appear clearly, did you have burning when you peed before?” John reaches for the specimen jar. “I’ll hold the cup, you do the rest.”

“Just the backache. Burning after shower today, none before. Fuck, I can’t think straight. Hold still.” John is still slurring and shaking a bit.

“Probably your fever, nurse wrote down 103. What’s normal 98.6? If you can’t aim straight let me do it.” John’s aim is true as always. “Damn John, that looks like a lot of blood, you sure there hasn’t been any sign before today?”

He shakes his head. “Fucking hell that burns! Nothing off other than the backache, a touch of nausea and feeling tired. I put the last down to the time change. Hot shower felt good, but I got overheated though.” That cleared his head.

I cap the specimen cup off and cover John up before slipping off the gloves and opening the curtain. The nurse is waiting and takes the cup with her gloved hand and walks off placing the label. She calls over her shoulder “I’ll be back in a few for a blood sample.”

John really doesn’t feel good. He’s laying back on the bed awaiting his fate. I sit on the edge of the bed and hold his hand. “Tell me what happened. Where am I and how did I get here?” John wonders.

“You came into the kitchen, started to tell me you didn’t feel good and passed out. I caught you before you hit the floor. I was able to carry you out to the car and buckle you in.” I pause and he squeezes my hand. “I almost forgot Rosie in my haste. I’m a bit afraid to admit.” I confess, low.

He squeezes my hand again. “Understandable in the circumstances. Go on…”

“I, I hadn’t grabbed the car keys and thankfully noticed the car seat in the back when I turned to go get them. I grabbed a bunch of her clothes, nappies and some food. Wrote a quick note to leave for Kate to watch the dogs and I raced to town. The Nurse at the clinic came out to check you over quickly then gave me the address for this place and the ice packs. I let Mycroft know where we are, he sent information. This is the most coherent you’ve been since you passed out. You’ve been mumbling, I didn’t catch much.” I’m rambling and can’t seem to stop.

The nurse comes back in. “I’m Betty by the way, Doc wants a blood sample to check your kidney function.” She looks at John, then me with Rosie strapped to my chest in the harness. “She’s cute, who’s this? She looks so much like both of you… Your curls” as she twines a figure through Rosie’s blond curls looking at me. Then looks at John “and your eyes. A perfect combination, you do DNA splicing or something?” 

I’m speechless… John looks confused. Nurse Betty is just beaming at us as she puts a tourniquet around Johns arm. “This will just sting a bit, course you’d know that being a Doctor and all.” She smiles as she gets to work, she’s efficient and gets her job done quickly.

My brain comes back online as she is putting a bandage on Johns arm “Rosie is Johns daughter, she has none of my DNA.” I blurt it out rather brusquely.

She looks at me, then John very surprised “She still looks like both of you.”

“She is both of ours.” John huffs “Sherlock is her papa.”

“Anyway, Doc Angele will be back in a few” Nurse Betty is snickering as she walks off with the blood samples.

\---

Doc Angele diagnoses John with an acute kidney infection, he’d had it for a while from the symptom history. They admit John overnight to give him IV antibiotics and bring the fever down. Whatever Mycroft faxed over earlier found John ensconced in a double room by himself and a crib brought in for Rosie. The hospital staff doesn’t even bat an eye that I’m not leaving or sharing John’s bed.

\---

During the night, a man in a dark suit stops by and drops off a box with a pair of trainers in John’s size. John hadn’t put his shoes on before he collapsed and as I had carried him out to the car, he was wearing only socks on his feet when admitted. 

After John is released the next day we pick up some fresh vegetables and more food for Rosie at the local Safeway since we’re in town. The checker tells us to go to Walmart the next time we need baby food as there is a better selection and price over there.

We stop at the clinic in Boonville to drop of the blankets Nurse Kate lent us. She is happy to see John up and awake. He thanks her for her quick thinking and gives his cell number to call in case of emergency until the end of the month. She thanks him for the offer and assures him that she would only call for a dire emergency.


	6. Fire and Brimstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #4 on the list of fires was not a Cal Fire incident, but I have a friend who lives in the area who was told to be prepared to evacuate. Sherlock voices the conclusion I came to while following the information on the TV and Internet. Calfire.org had the times all the fires started, very suspicious for it to be an issue PG&E wires…
> 
> If one follows the times of the start of the fires with the drive times between locations... there is an arsonist. Bastard is getting away with his crime since some legislative idiots deemed that any fire that burns under PG&E wires is their fault even if they are not so. 
> 
> Welcome to CA, we're fucked up!

**The Personal Blog of**  
**Dr. John H. Watson-Holmes**  
**12th October**

**Fire**

It seems there was an arsonist running around Northern California the other day, there were fires breaking out all over. We were going to head down to the Rohnert Park Costco for supplies but we headed up to Fort Bragg instead to avoid the smoke and stay out of the way of emergency personnel. Hopefully the authorities catch the person or persons responsible quickly. Sherlock did a quick search and found a website that listed the fires, they all started within one-half to an hour of one another:

Cal Fire – fire.ca.gov  
1\. Cherokee Fire (Butte Co)  
2\. La Porte Fire (Butte Co)  
3\. Cascade Fire (Yuba Co)  
4\. 505 Fire (Solano Co)  
5\. Atlas Fire (Napa Co)  
6\. 37 Fire (Sonoma Co)  
7\. Nuns fire (Sonoma Co)  
8\. Tubbs Fire (Napa & Sonoma Co)  
9\. Redwood Valley Fire (Mendocino Co)

We can see the smoke from the fires up here and the news reports are intense. We’ve spent quite a bit of time up at the ‘office’ so we could watch the reports on the telly. From the looks of things, we’ll be avoiding heading south until the fires are sorted out a bit.

Fort Bragg was interesting. We stopped at the Mendocino Coast Botanical Garden and Van Damme State Park on the way. I didn’t pack a picnic lunch today, figuring we could eat somewhere in town. Wandering downtown we found a bakery that had bread that smelled so good Sherlock went in and bought a loaf. We ended up breaking apart pieces of the ciabatta loaf and eating most of it while wandering across the Pudding Creek Trestle. In the end we went back and purchased another loaf to take back to the ranch with us. For a late lunch we stopped at Piaci Pub & Grill for pizza, I wasn’t going to order a beer but couldn’t resist trying ‘Kilt Lifter’, Sherlock tried a sip and pronounced it decent. After lunch we went shopping for supplies at Safeway.

Rosie started fussing on the way back so we stopped at Gowans Family Orchards outside Philo. We (Sherlock and I) sampled some hard cider and ended up buying a case of their Gravenstein Heirloom cider. We may have to contact someone in the British Government to find out how to ship a few cases of cider home. We also tasted a variety of apples and all three of us enjoyed the Sierra Beauty so we bought large bag of them. I promised to show Sherlock how make applesauce and a pie tomorrow, should be fun!

It was getting late when we got back to Boonville so we stopped for burgers, chips and milkshakes at the Redwood Drive In. We were going to stop in at the Hanes Fine Art Gallery but they were closed until the weekend, what we saw through the windows was enough for us to want to come back.

Until next time.

\---

“NO MYCROFT!” Sherlock yells, furious, into his phone. 

John hasn’t heard Sherlock that pissed at his brother in a long time.

“I will not put my family at risk, no. Don’t ask, we won’t do it!” Sherlock exclaims again.

Lifting an eyebrow at Sherlock in inquiry, John wonders what Mycroft is trying to get them to do now.

“Stop Mycroft. I’m going to put you on speaker, you can tell John your idiotic plan.” Sherlock hits a button and places his phone on the table, then starts to pace. We are up at the ‘office’ checking emails; Rosie is watching a nature program on the telly.

First thing out of Mycroft when the speaker is on is “Greetings Doctor Watson”. John dislikes that greeting, it usually means trouble.

“Mycroft. What is going on? Why is Sherlock so upset?”

“There is a serial killer in your area who targets gay families.” Mycroft explains.

“No, no, NO! We are not going to do it!” Sherlock roars while pacing around the table.

“Brother mine, preliminary reports show you have already caught their attention. The FBI has been following a few suspects and one has gone off their radar. Coincidently the day you three went to Fort Bragg. They lost his vehicle from their satellite surveillance under the trees near your location.” 

“Maybe they live in the area? There are other houses around out here.” John supplies, trying to be the voice of reason.

“I won’t do it Mycroft! I won’t put my family at risk!”

Apparently Mycroft had enough “YOU ARE ALREADY AT RISK SHERLOCK!” he bellows over the phone.

John finds himself the calm one in the situation for a change. “Boys, please. Mycroft why don’t you start from the beginning? Are we in any danger?”

Mycroft calms down “Apologies. Thank you John. Yes, you are at risk. An FBI task force is on its way, they should be there shortly. They have surveillance photos of you and Sherlock when you went to Fort Bragg the other day. The FBI was tailing a suspect, that suspect was following the three of you.”

John is getting a bit pissed himself now and growls “Why is this the first we’ve heard of this then?” Sherlock is still pacing, agitated. Rosie is quietly watching them instead of the telly.

“The FBI were, how can I say this, not forthcoming with their Intelligence. We were alerted when they did an Interpol search for your identifications.”

Exasperated John asks “What do they want with us?”

There is a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone, “The FBI were going to put you under their protection. Now however, they know who you are and want to use you as bait to bring out the suspect.”

Pacing around the table still, Sherlock yells again “No Mycroft!”

“Hold on Mycroft.” John, without waiting for an answer, covers the phone with his hand “Sherlock, we’re at risk if this person is already following us.”

“I won’t risk you or Rosie.” Angry

Calmly “We are already at risk if what Mycroft says is true. Wouldn’t it be better to have help than deal with this psychopath on our own?”

“I can’t lose you John.” Troubled.

“You won’t.” Confidant

“You don’t know that.” Concerned.

“No love, but if we work together, we can conquer the world. Yeah?” John, trying to use reason.

Slumping into a chair at the desk, “Alright, but we bring the dogs inside for extra protection.”

Lifting his hand from over the phone “Good idea.” John then asks “Mycroft, when are the FBI supposed to arrive?”

“In about half an hour. I gave them your phone number John to text when they near so you can meet them at the gate.”

“Right. We won’t promise anything, but we’ll listen to what they have to say. I will not put Rosie in danger. Is that understood?” John announces. Sherlock rises to pace again.

“Understood Doctor, I will be in touch. Good luck.” Mycroft hangs up.

Sherlock stops pacing when he next drifts near John. John brings Sherlock in closer for a reassuring hug and pep talk. “We’ll get through this, we always do. We work together on this though, no going off on your own. I’ll grab more ammunition, we go armed until this is finished.”

\---

John’s phone ‘pings’ with a text from an unknown number forty-five minutes later.

At the gate - Burton

Be there in 5

“You stay here with Rosie John, I’ll go let them in…” Sherlock begins.

“Together or not at all Sherlock. We need to stay together, I can’t watch your back if I can’t see you.” John stares at Sherlock until he nods. “Right, I’ll get Rosie. We’ll grab our guns, I put extra clips and ammunition in the diaper bag.”

After a quick stop at the main house for their pistols, the drive to the gate is uneventful. When they arrive they are greeted by the sight of three people in dark suits and sunglasses leaning against the side of a black suburban with tinted windows. Sherlock looks them over closely before cutting the engine of the Jeep prior to getting out to unlock the gate. John, in the front seat of the jeep, has one hand on the handle of the .45 semi-auto at his hip, ready to defend his family if need be. The three agents look nervous from Sherlock’s intense scrutiny of them and the surrounding area and John’s unwavering stare.

The three agents get back in their vehicle and follow the Jeep back to the ‘office’, Sherlock wanting to get a better perspective on these people before letting them know too much about the three of them.

The driver, a woman, disembarks, followed by the two male agents, after parking next to the Jeep. The agents seem nervous, Sherlock has yet to say a word. John holding Rosie, on one hip, looks as though he’s ready for a fight to the death.

Trying to diffuse the situation, the driver walks over toward where John is, holding out her badge and ID. “I’m agent Pamela Kreisler with the FBI” turning she motions to the two men behind her “these are agents Spencer Parks and Tom Burton.” Both agents flash their badges and identification.

John relaxes a bit seeing the badges. “I’m John Watson-Homes” motions toward Sherlock at his back “My husband Sherlock” looking down at Rosie on his hip “and this is our daughter Rosie. Let’s get inside.”

As they go in the main door, walking through the kitchen, John points out, “There is beer and soda in the fridge, glasses for water in the cupboard next to it. Coffee and tea are at the main house, sorry.”

Agent Kreisler “Main house? This isn’t where you live?”

Sherlock finally speaks “No. Mycroft said you had data for us to go over?” holding out his hand for the information.

\---

After spending a couple hours going over files and videos, agent Burton wonders looking around “Is there somewhere we can set up as a base? The hotel in town is too far away to be effective.”

Sherlock huffs a low “Oh god!” then adds louder, sarcastically “I presume you’ll want us to feed you as well?” 

From next to him, John admonishes “Sherlock…”

“John, they’re trying to take over…”

“Be reasonable Sherlock…” John implores.

“I am being reasonable, if not their bodies would be rotting out at the gate!” Sherlock growls in answer. The three agents pale as they listen to the men argue. “Someone is threatening my family, dammit! We’re on holiday for fucks sake!” Throwing his hands in the air. Starts to pace. Stops. Takes a calming breath while returning to John’s side. “John, you have tactical experience, what do you think of their inept plan?” waving at the documents and map laid out on the table.

Smiling “I was wondering if you remembered…” standing at ease “There are holes in their plan, easy enough for a determined person to slip through.” Pulling over the rough map they made.

\---

Dinner consisting of spaghetti with a tomato based meat sauce, a green salad and homemade bread for five adults and a toddler, was consumed and cleaned up. Rosie was bathed and put to bed, a safety gate keeping the two dogs out of her room so they won’t wake her. The dogs themselves were laying outside of Rosie’s room, watching the new strangers wandering in and out of their house, Odin growling when one came too near. 

A half hour after the mess from supper was cleared, Tom Burton went up to the ‘office’ to rest in advance of his assigned patrol duty later that night.

The lights were running off the solar array when everything suddenly went dark just before 10pm. Agent Kreisler was patrolling outside, she would be the first to investigate. Agent Parks was inside with Sherlock and John going through the surveillance footage once again. In the light from the dimmed laptop screen, Sherlock freezes and prevents Agent Parks from clicking on a flashlight. “Don’t, you’ll give way our position.” He hisses at him. “Let your eyes adjust, there is almost a full moon, more than enough light.” While closing the computer.

“Right. I’ll go out and back up Kreisler. You two stay inside until we say otherwise.” Parks noisily fumbles his way out the back door, failing to see Sherlock roll his eyes at him in the dark.

John, not having taken off his gun belt, releases the clasp, freeing his weapon. Sherlock draws closer to John, soundlessly. They stay in the dark, watching for movement outside. Several minutes later, they are rewarded by the sight of a strange man sneaking up the side of the house along the creek. John softly tells the dogs to “stay” and as quiet as they can the two work their way out the back door, Sherlock in the lead. John, weapon drawn and ready, guarding his rear. 

Kidde was waiting for them outside, they must have made more noise than they thought exiting the house. Sherlock was in the lead and was able to dodge the first strike. Then Sherlock engaged in hand-to-hand combat, landing a few blows as he drives Kidde further away from the house. After a few minutes Sherlock is overcome after an intense fight. John hears his yelp of pain as Kidde lands a kick, knocking Sherlock down. Finally with a clear shot, John fires, hitting the Kidde between the eyes, killing him instantly before he can attack again.

Scanning around again to be sure everything is, in fact secure, John spots Sherlock sitting on the ground, cradling his right arm to his chest in obvious pain. He hears Rosie crying, in the house, with the dogs barking and howling along with her. Agent Parks a few yards away is just coming around from being knocked out and agent Kreisler is tied and gagged in the dog run. Agent Burton is MIA, presumably still up at the ‘office’ resting.

John helps Sherlock rise and they go into the house to soothe Rosie and the dogs. They leave Parks to deal with freeing Kreisler for the time being.

Hearing the sound of gunfire, Agent Burton had worked his way down to the house just in time for John to get the lights back on. John sees to the injured agents as Sherlock continues to calm Rosie with only one hand, the other with a bag of frozen peas draped over the wrist and knuckles to lessen any swelling. The dogs, especially Odin, refuse to leave sight of Rosie, following Sherlock and Rosie around, growling at everyone who comes near them, with the exception of John.

After Rosie settles and goes back to sleep with her furry, four footed guards, John continues to tend to the various wounds of the agents and Sherlock. Agent Kreisler has a lump on her head, a mild concussion, along with cuts and bruising on her wrists and ankles from being tied up. Agent Parks also has a concussion from being knocked out. As for Sherlock, John is concerned he may have a broken right wrist to go along with his bruised knuckles.

During his examination Sherlock is stoic, trying to hide any discomfort. “I know it hurts Sherlock, I can tell when you try to hide pain too.” Flexing the wrist up and down, then side to side, feeling and listening for anything out of the ordinary. “How bad is it when I flex it?” The Doctor in John asks.

Sherlock grunts “Hurts. I don’t think it’s broken though, just bruised.”

“I’ll immobilize it just in case.” Grabbing a bandage roll, wrapping it as he talks. “We can go down to the clinic in town for x-rays tomorrow, I noticed a machine when we brought the blankets back. Meanwhile keep using the icepack and take an anti-inflammatory.” Heads into the kitchen.

Agent Burton wonders “How did Kidde manage to get so close?”

John supplies, while preparing tea for himself and Sherlock, “The holes in your plan, and the old divide and conquer.” Then explains further at the look of confusion from the three agents. “He took down Agent Kreisler first. Disabled the lights, then waited until Agent Parks went outside to investigate.” Sherlock is nodding, right hand cradled in his left with an icepack. “Sherlock and I stayed inside, waiting, we spotted Kidde creep by the back windows. Leaving the dogs inside, we worked our way quietly out to meet him. Sherlock confronted Kidde until he did some sort of ninja move and kicked Sherlock’s wrist. By that time I was in position, and before he could attack again I fired.” 

Agent Burton then demands “I’ll need to get your statements.” 

“In the morning, it’s late, I’m tired. My husband is injured…” John begins

“We really need to get your statements…” Agent Burton interrupts.

John levels his gaze and pulls out his I-expect-to-be-obeyed, pissed off, Captain Voice “No. We are going to bed. You three are going up to the office for the night. You, Agent Burton, will be waking your colleagues every 2-3 hours. If, and only if, they do not wake you are to come down and get me. Knock until one of us answer the door, do not come in uninvited.” He shifts the gun in the holster on his hip to remind them he can hit a target in the dark.

Agent Burton tries to get a word in “But…”

John continues giving orders without hesitation, “Come down for breakfast in the morning, no earlier than 0900. We’ll give you our statements then. In the meantime, I suggest you go out and secure Kidde’s body; there are wild animals about.” He stares down agent Burton until the man nods.

“Right, do you have a tarp…” Agent Kreisler asks, removing an icepack from her head.

“Let me get you a body bag.” John moves toward the front of the house. Kevin showed them where he keeps his game bags in a breakfront outside his bedroom.

Three agents look at John, then Sherlock in confusion. Sherlock answers their unasked question “The owner of the property hunts” pointing absently, with his left hand, at the mounted animal heads on the walls around them, exasperated. “He has bags big enough to hold an elk carcass, one should hold Kidde capably. The body should be safe to store in the skinning shed.” More puzzled expressions from the three agents; John smirks tossing Burton a cloth bag. With a frustrated sigh, Sherlock adds “The screened building next to the creek.” 

\---

By 0930 there are five adults and one toddler (with help) digging into bowls of hot wheat cereal while drinking tea, coffee and/or orange juice around the table in the great room. The .45 John shot Kidde with is in a zip bag, unloaded with the clip loose, at the end of the kitchen counter. Sherlock had located the bullet and the casing while the agents were moving the body the previous night. The spent shell was placed in a smaller bag next to the gun. The bullet was impacted in the bark of a redwood tree behind the dog kennels. The .45 Kevin loaned to Sherlock, is now in the rear waistband of John’s denims, hidden under his jumper; known to Sherlock but not the three agents. 

Sherlock and John looked almost as exhausted as the agents. The FBI for not getting a solid night sleep what with being woken every 2-3 hours. A certain Consulting Detective was tired, but very happy, from having his body worshiped by his extremely grateful husband, late into the night.

As John washes up from breakfast, the three agents are taking Sherlock’s statement. Agent Kreisler writing as Sherlock’s right hand is out of commission. When John comes back to the table, there are three FBI agents stunned by the attention to detail Sherlock threw at them. Sherlock even supplied information not known to even their research team. When John signs the bottom of his statement, agent Parks gets a call informing them the Sheriff is at the gates. One of the agents must have contacted the coroner before coming down to the main house.

Agent Parks drives out to the gates to lead the coroners van in, John having lent him his gate key. 

“Normally, we’re called up here to back up ATF clearing out an illicit plot of marijuana.” Salt-and-pepper haired Sheriff/Coroner concedes. “I’m Sheriff Thomas Allman, I also happen to be the Mendocino county coroner. This is Undersheriff Randal Johnson, my assistant for the day.” Indicating the younger man getting out on the other side of the van.

The sheriff’s demeanour is so similar to Lestrade that John is finally able to relax a bit. “If we find any plots, you will be the first person we notify.”

Nodding the sheriff looks around “Where’s the body?”

Agent Kreisler takes over and leads the sheriff and his helper into the shed. There is an exclamation of “Damn. Good shot!” when the bag is opened to reveal the body within.

\---

Rosie is in her car seat in the back of the rented Dodge, windows open, parked in the shade of the redwoods. The dogs are in their clean pen with fresh water and a couple rawhide chews. I’d like to get Sherlock down to town to x-ray his wrist but the FBI is still milling around doing what, I don’t know.

“We’ll leave the gun with Sheriff Allman, you can pick it up in Ukiah at the station.” Agent Kreisler hands John the Sheriff’s card and a receipt for the gun.

“It’s not our gun, it belongs to Major Kevin Andrews. We’re housesitting for him.” John divulges.

“How did you come by…?” Kreisler

“He loaned them to us, we both have permission to hunt on the property while we’re here, on holiday.” Sherlock stresses.

“So, you have access to other guns then?” Burton asks.

“Not your concern.” John commands. Sherlock smirks.

“Oh, ah, right. Your friend, the um, Major, will have to pick it up then.” Kreisler adds.

“Fine. Sherlock has the make, model and serial number just in case along with your names. We’ll let the Major know when we talk to him next.” John, is pulling out Captain Watson again. “Finish up what you need to do here, I need to get Sherlock to town to x-ray his wrist and we’re not leaving you lot here unsupervised.”

Agent Parks steps up “Yes sir, we have everything we need here. Thank you for your cooperation. It’s been a pleasure working with you and Mr. Holmes.” Steps closer and lowers his voice, “Please be kind when you write this up on your blog.” While grinning, handing John a card. “This is my contact information, if you need help with anything while you’re in the States just let me know.” 

John “Right, will do. And you know where to find us.” 

“Please don’t contact us.” Sherlock drawls. “Go and search for your arsonist.” Pointing at the smoke still billowing up in the distance.

The three agents frown, Burton replies “Preliminary reports are putting the blame on PG&E for faulty wires arching.”

Sherlock laughs, then sobers up when he realized they were serious “Recheck your facts! The timeline from fire to fire is enough for a vehicle to travel from location to location. The Cal Fire map clearly shows that much information. There is no way that many wires could have been faulty on the same day in so many locations following that timeline. You are looking for an individual, possibly two. Check the CCTV footage, look for a vehicle that keeps showing up; that will be your arsonist.“ Rattled off, practically in one breath.

I can’t seem to help myself, “Brilliant!”

\---

I ended up driving down to town, following the FBI vehicle until we turned off at the clinic. I didn’t like driving in London. Narrow, winding, falling apart, back country roads in a foreign country are not my favourite either. I prefer driving large vehicles in even larger open spaces covered in sand, but Sherlock insisted I learn how after Baskerville. 

Kate is more than happy to x-ray Sherlock’s wrist. I help out with a few patients who come in while she runs the machine. I end up setting one broken finger on a young man, diagnosing an older man with the flu and confirming one teen pregnancy. Rosie is splitting her time between Sherlock and myself (Kate taking her when Sherlock gets his x-rays). Thankfully, neither Kate nor I spot anything broken in the x-rays. Sherlock insists on taking the files with us so Kate emails copies of the scans to him. Kate sends us on our way with a thank you, a lolly for Rosie and a neoprene brace that covers Sherlock’s right hand and wrist.

Since it was Saturday, we went the rest of the way into town. Sherlock had wanted to visit the John Hanes Fine Art Gallery, he did find a couple items that peaked his interest. The artists who contributed to the gallery are extremely talented. In the end we bought a bronze howling coyote pup Rosie was drawn to. We also purchased a ballerina figurine that reminded us both of a younger Mrs. Hudson.

\---

 **The Personal Blog of**  
**Dr. John H. Watson-Holmes**  
**15th October**

**I Kidde You Not**

We can’t seem to get away from crime even in the middle of nowhere! We somehow caught the attention of a serial killer who targets same sex families. Andrew Kidde found us in Fort Bragg when we went shopping and followed us back to the ranch. Sherlock’s brother, the British Government, was able to find out and warn us as the Federal Bureau of Investigation conducted an Interpol search on his intended victims, us!

Three FBI agents were assigned to safeguard slash use us for bait. They insisted on their protocols being played out, even with the gaping holes in their plan exposed… Sherlock and I proceeded to follow along to a point. Ultimately we neutralized Kidde, despite assistance from the FBI. Sherlock has a sprained wrist, two of the agents have concussions. I appreciate pack dynamics more than ever as Kevin’s dogs were sitting guarding Rosie without hesitation, even from the FBI Agents. 

Sherlock, Rosie and I are safe yet again.

\---

The rest of the month passed without major incident. Sherlock solved several cases for Lestrade, one for Dimmok and a few personal clients via email and text. Kevin has a washer and dryer up at the ‘office’ so I spent my time wisely while we were up there. When not doing research for Sherlock I managed to thoroughly clean the office area and catch up on laundry. 

For spending less than 24-hours on the property the FBI Agents made a tremendous mess. The pull-out bed in the couch in the main room was unfolded, cushions tossed all over. The bed in the ‘master’ bedroom was unmade, blankets on the floor. Every cup and glass seemed to be used. The towels used were thrown on the floor in damp heaps. Books, CDs and beer bottles were left in the oddest places inside and out.

Every day we took the dogs for a walk somewhere while carrying a rifle and a shotgun. Sherlock usually had Rosie strapped to his chest as his wrist was still sore, rifle over a shoulder. I had Jagger on leash with the shotgun and supplies, including the nappy bag, in a backpack. Odin ran loose, staying close to whomever had Rosie. We never did see hogs but did bag a couple jack rabbits and a few more quail which we enjoyed for dinner, leaving whatever birds we didn’t consume for Kevin in his freezer. Both dogs proved themselves useful at pointing and retrieving birds.

Sherlock and I (well, mostly me) split the remainder of the log rounds that were in front of the house. I found it therapeutic to split the logs and it was a fantastic work out swinging the 8-pound axe. My left shoulder feels stronger and better than before Roberta King put a nail through it. Sherlock was always there to watch me, most times serenading me with the violin as Rosie napped or played with the dogs. Our honeymoon kicked into high gear on the nights I handled the axe. I wouldn’t be surprised if a pile of log rounds ended up behind Baker Street in the near future.


	7. Welcome Home

November 1st arrived cold and rainy, we have two of the three woodstoves burning to keep up with the chill. We’ve had a fire burning 24-hours a day, in at least one of the stoves for the past week. Fall has definitely arrived.

Kevin sent me a text earlier letting us know he was released back into civilian life again and was headed home. Sherlock and I had about a four-hour window to collect some of the stuff we’ve left lying around. Thankfully, we hadn’t spread out too far and I did give the office and main house another thorough cleaning a couple of days ago. 

Last week, we finally got down to the Rohnert Park Costco for supplies. I was having flashbacks of my time at war as we drove through northern Santa Rosa. The fire damage we could see from the highway was extensive and several of the fires were still burning off in the surrounding hills. The wild animal park we were going to visit was closed as most of the buildings burnt down but thankfully the animal enclosures were saved along with all of their inhabitants.

Sherlock decided to bury the hatchet, so to speak, and insisted we make dinner for Kevin’s return. We made sure to have items on hand to make Bolognese so he took charge, with a little bit of prep help from me. I have been really impressed on how well he’s taken to cooking. For some reason Sherlock still has issues with eggs though, they seem to all end up scrambled. We do both miss the hustle and bustle of London, but we’re going to miss the ease of being able to just walk out the door and throw something on the grill.

While Sherlock started to make the sauce for dinner, I used some of the apples we picked while walking the dogs yesterday to make a pie for dessert. Rosie is babbling away while crawling and stumbling around being followed by the dogs who keep bringing her a ball to toss for them. We’ve been letting the dogs spend more time in the house with us since the incident with Kidde. Jagger has even allowed Rosie to use him as a walker to take a few steps while gripping his fluffy coat, adjusting his speed to match hers. I’ve been impressed with their patients while keeping an eye on their interactions. I’m not sure who’s going to miss who the most when we have to head back to London.

Later that afternoon, I was just finishing mixing up a batch of scones when Kevin’s suburban drove up. From the kitchen window we saw him disembark and gape at the pile of split wood siting out in front of the house, neither of us mentioned we had been working on the pile whenever he checked in. 

“Hey Kevin, welcome home!” I call out as he enters the back door. He’s greeted by two happy bouncing, barking dogs. Rosie was standing, holding onto a dining chair for support, while hopping and laughing at the dogs’ antics. 

“Hi. Smells fantastic in here.” To John and Sherlock. “Hey guys, I missed you too.” To the dogs. “Hey rug-rat, look how much you’ve grown!” Picking up Rosie, carrying her around to the kitchen with the dogs bouncing around him.

Sherlock is sprinkling sugar on top of the last scone as Kevin comes around the corner. “Thanks for splitting the firewood, that’s a very nice surprise!” Kevin declares.

“You’re welcome, we filled up the racks up at the office but didn’t know where else to stack it so we just left it out there and threw a tarp over most of it.” I reply, while popping the tray in the oven. Sherlock adjusts the temperature.

“I’ll probably just add it to the stack out front. I stopped at Costco and picked up some steaks, guess we can have them tomorrow. Whatever you’re cooking smells delicious.”

Sherlock is filling the kettle at the sink as I reply “Sherlock is making dinner for us tonight, hopefully you like Bolognese. I made an apple pie earlier.” Pointing at the counter where the pie was cooling. “We just popped a batch of scones in the oven. You’re just in time for tea.”

Kevin spots an old glass aquarium he had stored up at the office on the counter next to the pie. “What’s in the tank?” There is dirt and various bits of bark and sawdust.

I smile fondly toward Sherlock who answers, “Scorpions.”

“Scorpions? You’ve made pets out of scorpions? Why?” Kevin asks looking at us confused.

“John found them while splitting wood, they were hiding under the bark on some of the pieces, mostly Madrone. I collected them, they seem to enjoy eating termite and ant larvae.” Sherlock declares. “They’ve been fascinating to watch.”

“We figured we would take them to the other end of the ranch and set them free before we leave.” I divulge.

“Speaking of which, I’m sorry I was such an ass before. I want to make up for it. I know you’ve been here a long time but could you spend a few more days? I can stay up at the office if you need privacy…”

I glance at Sherlock who nods. “Sure, we can stay. We won’t throw you out of your home though.” I answer.

“Great, I really don’t want to be alone quite yet and wanted to further consult with Sherlock about an idea he suggested.” Kevin seems relieved as he places Rosie back on the floor now that the dogs have calmed down.

Sherlock probes “Did you talk to anyone while on base? Surely there are several who could benefit, if we were in London I could recommend a few of my homeless network.”

I’m not quite following along, they must have had a conversation without me.

Kevin “Yeah, a couple guys know friends, of friends that are having issues with living civilian life. I told them I have several houses available and to spread the word. They would only need to do minimal work, whatever they could handle if they have a disability, mostly help maintaining the roads. I wouldn’t require monetary rent. Let me know if they have families or are willing to share as most places have more than one bedroom. If they can figure out a way to make some cash up here, other than drugs, all proceeds are theirs.”

Curious, Sherlock wondered “Anyone contact you as yet?”

“Sargent Burg texted to suggest I check at the local VA Hospitals. Good idea that, though not everyone seeks help.“

Sherlock smiles and glances at me fondly while replying, “Some do come to their senses and ask for help though.”

\---

They’ve spent a few pleasant days hanging out with Kevin, catching up and coming up with further ideas to attract veterans to the property. All three men have added to the collection of quail in Kevin’s freezer even while eating some along the way.

One morning Sherlock embraces and kisses John a bit more affectionately before allowing his husband out of bed. It’s not until John glances at the date on the atomic clock atop the breakfront when he remembers that two years ago tonight Mary had bustled into Baker Street on the fifth of November to show Sherlock a coded message from Charles Augustus Magnussen. Within minutes Sherlock had pulled a drugged John out of a bonfire, saving his life, yet again.

Kevin was up already and had changed Rosie before John and Sherlock made it out of their room. A package containing collection of fireworks on the dining table when the honeymooners finally made an appearance, dressed for the day. Sherlock and John found Kevin in the kitchen flipping homemade sausage patties with one hand while bouncing a giggling Rosie on his opposite hip.

“Morning gents! Missy and I were just finishing up breakfast. She insisted upon banana pancakes with sausages this morning.” Smiling, still bouncing Rosie.

“Did she really?” John laughs taking Rosie from Kevin, giving her a morning kiss. “You seem to be in a good mood today.” Talking to Kevin over Rosie’s head, “What are the fireworks for? I didn’t the American’s celebrated Bonfire Night.”

Sherlock, taking Rosie for his morning hug and kiss, “I believe Kevin is going to make an exception for us.”

Kevin still smiling, “Quite right, I never pass up an opportunity to play with fireworks! It’s not supposed to rain until late tomorrow again. I have plenty of extra wood down by the fire pit, figure we can have a fun time of it before you have to head home.”

\---

Missiles are whistling overhead before landing and creating havoc. Bright orange flashes, loud blasts followed by a barrage of debris. Bullets are whizzing by, occasionally hitting home with a definitive, distinctive sound. He’s being called from all directions, “Watson!”, “Medic!” over and over. Too many. Too many. There are so many wounded and he is only just one man. He can only do so much. The bodies are piling up like cord wood around him, soon he’ll be buried, unable to move. 

Looking around all he sees are dead bodies with dark curly hair and ice blue eyes.

John erupts screaming and throwing off the bodies pinning him down as a naked Sherlock is unceremoniously shoved out of bed onto the floor with a definitive, “Ooof!” Two dogs start barking. Rosie is bawling. A loud “Fucking hell!” can be heard through the doorway as well as through the baby monitor. These events take place in less than the span of a minute.

“Tend to John Sherlock, I’ll see to Rosie.” Comes through the monitor along with shushing noises aimed at dogs and an upset child. 

The bedroom is illuminated with an orange glow from the flickering of the flames in the woodstove. Sherlock from the cold floor, while rubbing his sore behind, asks a tentative, “John?” Sherlock can see John sitting, panting, perspiring and trembling in their bed. Low and soothing in the background can be heard, “It’s alright little one, your daddy just had a bad dream.”

Wild eyed, “Are you alright?” John asks of Sherlock in a strained voice.

Standing up and rubbing his sore ass Sherlock replies, “I should be asking that of you.”

\---

Kevin was able to calm Rosie down and get her back to sleep. The dogs were laying under her cot; Jagger half asleep, Odin alert for any further disturbance.

The kettle was filled and boiled. A pot of tea and slices of banana bread were on the dining table along with three tumblers and a bottle of whiskey. Three men, one with a slightly sore coccyx, are sipping tea, ignoring the food and eyeing the liquor.

“Fucking hell that was awful, haven’t had a nightmare like that in ages.” John growls out finally breaking the silence.

“What do you think brought it on?” Sherlock asks gently.

“I, I don’t know but I would like to find out and prevent another occurrence!” John’s hands are still shaking as they are curled around his mug of tea.

Kevin’s brow crinkles while he’s thinking, “You know, I was having an odd dream too…” 

Sherlock’s eyes widen, “Our clothing! Kevin you normally keep your hamper in the toilet but moved into your bedroom since we arrived. Our soiled clothing is on a chair by the wardrobe. The gunpowder was strong on our clothing as the wind drifted our way during the fireworks!”

“Brilliant!” in unison from John and Kevin.


	8. Home Again

A week later we spent a night in San Francisco. It felt odd being in a city full of people and all their noise after the quiet of the backwoods for over a month. Sherlock seems okay with the hustle and bustle, though he seems to be on extra high alert for any potential threats. I keep jumping at the odd noise, I guess my PTSD has resurfaced again. Joy.

The Fairmont had the suite we used last month available when we arrived, Sherlock did have a lengthy discussion with them day before we left Kevin’s. We arranged through Mycroft to ship three cases of hard apple cider via a diplomatic flight, unfortunately they didn’t have enough room on the plane for anything else. The boxes we had shipped to Kevin we arranged to send back to Baker Street through the hotel concierge. 

We enjoyed the shower thoroughly again, this time Sherlock seduced me. After a short nap we ordered room service and ate in front of the telly watching a Dr. Who marathon on BBC America. In the morning, after checking out, Sherlock made a quick stop at the Tout Sweet Patisserie for breakfast and to grab something decent to nibble on the plane home.

There were direct flights to London, Heathrow from San Francisco so we forwent going back to New York in a desire to return home more quickly, Sherlock and I both missed Baker Street. 

Rosie has been feeling a bit of jet lag, her sleep schedule seems to be stuck on California time for most of the first week back. This has been a tough week as Sherlock and I are trying our best to keep Rosie awake during the daylight hours. The fact that she has a couple more teeth coming in isn’t helping either.

Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson went above and beyond when renovating 221 while Sherlock and I were on our ‘sex holiday’. The place feels the same, but… updated. The old wall into the flat was moved and the door to B flat is now at the top of the stairs to incorporate Rosie’s room into the main living area and expanding the lounge by several feet. The kitchen was remodelled, replacing the dented appliances, cupboards and countertops. Thankfully they didn’t replace the green glass tile backsplash Sherlock and I both like and repaired after the ‘Euros incident’.

C flat is unrecognizable from the mouldy dingy room Moriarty left Carl Powers’ trainers in, the entire flat is bright, cheery, warm and dry. Mrs. Hudson was thrilled with the new washer and dryer and the retracting clothes line in the laundry room. Sherlock was delighted with the larger, improved kitchen/lab and the full sized refrigerator, countertops, table and everything in stainless steel. I’m happy for no longer having to find fingers in the crisper drawer while looking for carrots! Mycroft even installed radiant floor heating, sealed the walls and installed extra insulation and soundproofing throughout. The final touch was an air filter/fan that will clean the air in the room in under a minute. A new thick wool rug and a new leather couch looking into the lab/kitchen were a lovely addition as Rosie and I can visit while Sherlock works on his less toxic experiments. Mrs. Hudson even went through the storage area in the attic and donated a few pieces of furniture, a bookshelf, side tables and lamps; all restored by Mycroft’s people.

Violet and Siger stopped in London during renovations and both gave their opinions as to how the office should be decorated. In the end Mycroft left it to them to purchase the furnishings for the room. All the furniture they picked out was a warm honey coloured oak grounded with a red oriental rug that fit in with the rest of the house. What papers and notes that survived Eros’ explosion were filed alphabetically by case in the new office filing cabinets. There were even a pair of cabinets to file experiment results.

Molly and Mrs. Hudson beautifully redecorated Rosie’s room, fit for a growing lady, with lovely wallpaper and new updated furniture. Mycroft approved of it enough that he asked their opinions about fixtures in Rosie’s new bathroom. With Mycroft’s influence, the attic storage space was renovated as well dividing the space in half. In the end Rosie had a playroom with a wall of cupboards to store toys and games and a separate storage area with open shelves and cabinets with room for a few pieces of furniture Mrs. Hudson couldn’t part with.

I couldn’t tell, but Sherlock noticed the bedroom furniture wasn’t in the same place as when we left. Apparently, Mrs. Hudson mentioned to Mycroft in passing how loud we could be at times while intimate. Mycroft had soundproofing installed in the floors, walls and ceiling of our bedroom. And since just about everything was open and exposed at some point in the building, he had the heating system updated and added an air conditioner to cool the place during the heat of summer.

We’ll have to check extremely carefully for Mycroft’s cameras or recording devices that been left behind this time around, they could be hidden anywhere.

\---

I wake quickly with a feeling that something is off. Sherlock isn’t in bed, testing I find the sheets still hold some, not a lot, of residual warmth. I rise pulling on pyjama bottoms and my dressing gown and tread down the hallway.

As I reach the kitchen, Sherlock states without preamble from where he is sitting with his back to me while playing with Rose, “Kevin emailed, he has a boarder, a Joseph Connelly former Navy. They met through Sheriff Thomas Allman when Kevin went to collect the gun you shot Kidde with.”

“Ah… that’s, um nice.” I answer slowly, moving closer.

“Joe has been living in his car along with his dog. The dog isn’t allowed in any of the shelters or housing he’s qualified for so far, and he won’t give up the dog. Seems they were both homeless and the dog is much healthier now than when Joe found it.”

“Kevin took Joe to lunch to check him out then invited him up to the ranch. Kevin offered Joe the two room place by the pond but Joe preferred the A-frame near the water tank.”

“Good, that’s good.”

Looking up at me smiling, “Yeah. Apparently Joe likes poultry and wants to put in a large coop to raise a variety of birds for eggs and meat. Kevin stated they agreed the monthly rent will be a dozen eggs once the chickens start laying.”

Sherlock looks closer and frowns, “You alright? You seem off.”

Slowly shaking my head negative and smiling down at my loving husband and our happily playing daughter. “Nope, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect.” Leaning in for a good morning kiss.

“Good. Kevin also said Joe knows a few more veterans as well. I left the email open for you.” Sherlock points to the coffee table where my laptop is open.

\---

**The Personal Blog of**  
**Dr. John H. Watson-Holmes**  
**20th November**

**Sussex Bound**

We’re home, well at least in England anyway. We flew back, spent a couple weeks at Baker Street with Mrs. H then decided to visit the house in Sussex, a few miles south of Eastbourne, to see what needed to be done. I’m glad I made a reservation, just in case, at a local hotel as the house was bare. It wouldn’t have been a problem for Sherlock and me to rough it, but Rosie really needs a bit more. The only thing the previous owners left inside the house were the drapes. We toyed with the idea of looking at furniture stores in the area but decided just to take measurements and shop at our leisure. 

There is a nice apartment in the barn/garage so we decided to hire a live-in caretaker. While wandering the local farmers market we met (well, Sherlock found) a young man who was raised on a nearby sheep farm and is familiar with bees. Our new tenant and caretaker, Douglas Quileute, worked with Sherlock on how to best refurbish the garden and where to set up our new bee hives. 

The main job I had was to find the fastest internet service and ‘demand’ they install it immediately. If you’re reading this I was successful. 

Yeah me!

\---

**The Personal Blog of**  
**Dr. John H. Watson-Holmes**  
**25th November**

Holmes Is Where the Heart Is

I’m going to do something I will more than likely regret in the very near future. 

Thank you Mycroft for sighing me up for a membership at Costco. 

There, it is done, repercussions to come I am sure…

We have fitted out most of our house in Sussex through Costco. Sherlock went with me the other day to pick up nappies. We spent most the trip sitting on various couches and chairs to find the ones we both liked. We ended up finding a leather sleeper sofa with a chaise and a couple of reclining side chairs. Sherlock noted the appliances, so we picked out new ones for the kitchen as well as a washer and dryer. We’re still debating if we want a telly there or not. 

Costco had a lovely bedroom suite so we ordered two of those as well as mattresses; one set in queen, one in king for the guest and master bedrooms. We even found a crib set that converts to a full bed for Rosie’s room. Costco also had most of the linen we needed as well. While checking off the list of needed items, we ran into side tables for our new couch and chairs (I clearly need to pay better attention to where I’m going!). Sherlock found a sideboard with bottle storage built in, so we picked up glassware to go along with it. Glassware found us picking out dishes, cutlery then pots and pans. Of course we had to pick out a few bottles to put in the cupboard as well. Next isle over housed the small appliances so we’re well stocked there too.

The kitchen has a large marble counter with an eating area so we had agreed to purchase a dining set, along with several stools for the counter. Sherlock and I picked out a truck load (literally!) of goods; something for every room of the house and a few things for outside. Thankfully Costco delivers and Doug was at the house to let them drop everything off. The bill was astronomical; most expensive nappies ever! 

The only item Sherlock vetoed picking out at Costco were the sheets for our beds.

Now we are debating where to spend Christmas - London, Sussex or France.


End file.
